Stockholm and Other Neuroses
by Trufreak89
Summary: AU. When Emily Fitch is kidnapped from outside her parent's home she struggles to weigh her desire for freedom against the growing friendship with one of her captors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stockholm and Other Neuroses

**Summary: **AU. When Emily Fitch is kidnapped from outside her parent's home she struggles to weigh her desire for freedom against the growing friendship with one of her captors.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skins or anything related to the show.

**Rating:**M (Mature themes, language etc)

**A/N:**So I'm on the last chapter of my longest posted story to date (another Naomily fic) and I thought it was about time I got this posted. Got a few chapters written already that just need polished up so will hopefully be able to update pretty regularly. Will eventually be Naomily, with possibly a little Keffy thrown in too.

"It's my fucking life and you can stay the fuck out of it!" The front door slammed shut behind her as Emily Fitch stormed out of her parents' house. Her eyes were red raw and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Her feet pounded against the pavement as she put as much distance between herself and her parents' home. The redhead had no idea where she was going. Katie had picked her up from her flat and drove them both over to their parents' house for Sunday dinner. It was late and the streets of London were dark and unforgiving. She clutched her jacket, pulling it tighter against her small frame in an attempt to stave off the cold wind that battered against her.

She heard footsteps behind her and picked up her pace. The footfall behind her grew louder and her tears gave way to anger. She was willing to bet it was either her dad or her twin sister Katie. "Just leave me alone!" She spat out with as much malice as she could muster. She didn't want to see or speak to any of her family. Her mother had made it quite clear she was not welcome back at the house. Her next words died in her throat. She was standing face to face with a man who was over six feet tall and built like a tank. At least she presumed it was a man. Whoever it was had their faces covered by a balaclava. "I-I don't have any money." She stammered, her feet moving her backwards even as her lips struggled to function. She was telling the truth. She'd stormed out of the house after a massive row with her parents. She hadn't even bothered to pick up her phone, never mind any money.

The giant remained silent, taking a few steps towards her as Emily stepped back. That was all the incentive the small girl needed. Turning on her heels she ran. Fewer than ten yards down the street there was a man changing a tire on his car. He wore a leather jacket with his hood up and held a tire iron in his hands. He looked beefy enough to take on the man following Emily. She almost crashed in to him as she reached the car, her hands slamming down against the bonnet. "You have to help me! Please! You have to- Shit." When the guy turned calmly to face her, she was met with yet another balaclava. She had no time to react as the one who had been chasing her caught up to them. His calloused hands roughly grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them behind her back. She tried to scream and the one by the car clamped a hand over her mouth. She went to plan B. Kicking her legs and thrashing about against the one who was holding her.

"Hold the fuck still!" Emily instantly stopped as the one in front of her pulled out a gun. Her eyes widened in fear, glued to the weapon shoved in to her face. "Listen up bitch! You're gonna shut your mouth and keep still." Emily nodded her head in response, too afraid to make a sound. She winced as she felt something hard and scratchy digging in to her wrists. Her hands were tied behind her with a thick rope. The smaller guy in front of her looked around nervously, aware they were still in the middle of the street. Few lights were on in the houses surrounding them, but he still looked nervous. It would only take one nosey neighbour to twitch at the curtains and whatever they had planned would be ruined. "Get her in!" He barked at the man who was holding her as he stepped up to the boot and yanked it open.

It was only as she was thrown in to the back of the car, with the boot slammed down, that she began to question why she was being taken. It clearly wasn't a robbery and it was too planned to be random. The car had been parked just down the street from her house, far enough out of sight not to arouse suspicion. What if they had been waiting for her? Or for Katie, her twin sister? Panic began to set in as she lay in the darkness. Her hands were bound uncomfortably behind her back and each bump in the road seemed to vibrate through her entire body. She began to shake with fear as everything overwhelmed her. She had just been abducted off the street, twenty yards away from her house, and the last thing she had screamed at her parents was that she never wanted to see them again. There was a very really possibility she would get her wish.

Lying in the darkness Emily lost track of time. She could have been in the boot of the car for fifteen minutes or fifteen hours. The constant thrum of the engine all around her had made it impossible to try and keep track of time or focus on anything in particular. When the car came to a stop, and the engine cut out, the silence was deafening. The panic began to overcome her again as she heard two doors open and close. She braced herself, waiting for the inevitable as the sound of footsteps grew closer. In the endless time she had spent locked in the boot her mind had wandered through a thousand different scenarios as to why she had been taken. She didn't like the thought of any of them, even the one where she hoped this was some sort of elaborate joke. She had come to a decision long before the car stopped. She was not going to be a passive victim. She would rather die than have either of the two gorillas in ski masks touch her again.

She lay on her back, her knees drawn up to her chest and facing, or so she hoped, the rear of the car. The key scraped against the lock and her entire body tensed. She was ready. Whatever was going to happen she was ready to do as much damage as she could. The boot opened, revealing the murky light of the early hours of the morning. The smaller of the two men stood in front of her, not registering her knees were drawn up until it was too late. She kicked out, catching him square in the chest. He let out a wheeze and stumbled backwards. "Fucking bitch!" He growled as he clutched his stomach. He raised one hand, intending to strike her. Emily cowered, her courage fading at the sight of the snarling thug. The blow never landed and Emily opened her eyes to find the giant holding the smaller guy's arm in a tight grip.

"Stick to the fucking plan." So there was a plan, but had Emily been the intended target? Or was it Katie or one of her other family members? He let go of the other man's arm and turned his attention to Emily. "She's just a rug-rat." He chuckled as he picked her out of the boot with ease. Emily Fitch was barely over five foot and the thug holding her by the scruff of her neck was well over six; her feet dangled in the air.  
"Right, listen here kiddo." He got right up in her face, his putrid breath turning her stomach. "You play nice and everything goes according to plan. Right now you've got to go sleepy-bye-byes."

Emily gasped as she felt a sharp prick in her arm. She'd been stabbed with something. Her vision began to swim as her already tired body began to give in to whatever had just been pumped in to her system. "That a girl." He crooned as he swept Emily off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder like he was a fireman carrying her out of a burning building. She fought to keep her eyes open, but the man had barely taken ten steps before her eyes drifted shut for the last time.

When Emily opened her eyes again her head felt like it was splitting in two. She reached up to cradle it and was relieved to find her hands were untied. She was lying on her back, looking up at a grimy off-white ceiling. Rolling on to her side she took in her surroundings. She looked to be in a small bedroom. The paper was peeling off the walls and the carpet looked threadbare and worn down. There were two doors in the room. One was closed and the other was open, revealing what looked like a small en-suite. She was lying on top of a single bed with a lumpy pillow supporting her head. There didn't seem to be anything else in the room besides a bedside table and a small lamp. The lamp was on and the room was cast in shadows from its pitiful light. It was dark outside again and Emily got the distinct feeling that she had been unconscious for some time.

After giving her head a few minutes to clear she got to her unsteady feet. Her legs felt like jelly as she slowly made her way over to the window, it was only two or three steps from the bed, but by the time she slumped against the windowsill, with her head resting against the pane, she felt like she'd ran a marathon. "Fuck." She cursed as her eyes focused on the world outside. She was on the second floor of a house, which came as no surprise. What did surprise her was the view. She was staring out at small clearing. There was a gravel driveway leading off a dirt road and in the distance, lining the horizon, were thick clusters of trees that appeared to be some sort of forest. She was fairly certain she wasn't in London anymore. She set her sights on the shut door next, wondering whether it would be locked. It was all the way on the other side of the room though and she wasn't sure whether she could make it that far. She slumped back on to the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest as she placed her back against the wall. Whatever she had been injected with had not agreed with her. Her vision was still blurry and her limbs felt heavy and tired. As she stared down at her feet she began to realise something was missing. She looked around the barren room, trying to get her eyes to focus. Her shoes were nowhere to be found. Had they taken them off her to stop her running?

She felt a surge of anger at her utter helplessness. Ignoring the way her legs trembled she got to her feet and ever so slowly made her way over to the door. Her fingers latched on to the door handle and tried to yank it down. The heavy wooden door didn't budge. "Fuck." She banged her fist on the door; Desperation and helplessness washing over her once again.

"Oi!" The small redhead nearly jumped a foot in the air as a gruff voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Get away from the door. On the bed!" Emily did as she was told as she heard a key turning in the lock. She briefly wondered which of her two abductors were coming in to the room. She frowned as the door opened and another man walked in. He was smaller than the other two, more in build than in height, but it was a noticeable difference. His voice was less deep and had a funny accent too. He wore a balaclava over his face as the other two had. "Alright?" He stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest. Emily shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Yeah, stupid question. You hungry?"

Emily felt her stomach growling in response. She'd slept most of the day away and hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. She nodded again, adding a small, "Yes." Her voice, which had always been a bit on the gravelly side, sounded hoarse to her own ears.  
"Cool. I'll get you some grub, yeah?" The new man sounded younger than the other two, maybe even as young as Emily herself. For all he was still frightening he wasn't as intimidating. At least he was feeding her and not waving guns around in her face.  
"Thank you." She managed to get the words out past her dry lips. Her parents had brought her and Katie up with good manners and as her mother always said 'A thank you costs nothing, but it earns you respect.' If she was polite to the young man he was more likely to keep up his Mr. Nice act. She saw a smile cross his face and he nodded.

"You and me Red, we're good yeah. You play nice and everything will be fine." He nodded, more to reassure himself than the small girl sitting on the bed in front of him. He closed the door behind him, locking it shut once more. Pulling off the balaclava he ran a hand through his mousy blonde locks and pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket. He sighed as his partner in crime offered him a lighter. "Fuck me Naoms. What we got ourselves in to, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Red?" Emily stiffened as she heard the young man calling to her from the other side of the door. He'd been gone for more than twenty minutes and in that time she hadn't moved from her position, sitting cross legged on the bed. "You be a good girl and sit on the bed 'kay? Stay away from the door." His tone held an air of authority without the need to raise his voice. The lock clicked as he turned the key and pushed the door open. He walked in carrying a plate and a plastic blue carrier bag. He sat it down on the bedside table, holding his hands up in mock surrender as Emily hastily shuffled as far away from him as she could without getting off of the bed. "Whoa, easy Red! I ain't gonna hurt you! Like I said, you be good and we got no problems, yeah? Look, we got some nice pizza, some crisps, chocolate bars. Proper picnic." He rifled through the carrier bag before placing it on the bed beside her. "Red-"

"My name is-" Emily was getting sick of him calling her red.  
"No names yeah?" He cut her off before she could finish. "The less I know about you, and you about me, the better for both of us short stuff. So I'll just call you Red and you don't call me nothin', yeah?" He smiled as Emily nodded in agreement, her gaze wandering to the bag at her feet. Her stomach was rumbling. He left her to her dinner in peace; Locking the door behind him.

The plate held a pizza, a plain margarita that was slightly burnt on the top. She wolfed it down, eager to appease her grumbling stomach. She washed it down with some of the water he'd left on the table for her. It was a large two litre bottle and she drank almost half of it in one go. Her mouth still felt drier than a desert. She made a start on the chocolate, taking small comforts where she could.

James Cook let out a long sigh as he pulled off the balaclava that had been covering his face. It made his skin itch and his hair stick flat against his forehead. He made his way downstairs an in to the kitchen of the run down cottage he'd been calling home for the past three days. "Fuck me, I needed that." He burped loudly as he finished off the beer he'd left on the kitchen table. The blonde sitting opposite him rolled her eyes and put down the magazine she had been reading.  
"Don't even think of getting fucked up. You're the one who has to see to her. We made an agreement Cook."  
"Yeah, yeah. You're the brains, I'm the brawn." He dismissed her as he helped himself to another cold bottle of lager from the fridge. "She's got food and plenty water. I'll see if she needs anything later-"

"No!" Naomi argued. She narrowed her eyes at his stupidity. "Limited contact, remember? The less she sees and hears you the less she can give the police when she goes back." That was why she had opted to have no contact with the girl, the less she knew about them the better it would be for all concerned.  
"Right. Right." Cook still didn't seem to be paying much attention to what she was saying. She scowled at him and he finally picked up on how anxious she was. "Look, we keep Red here for a few days. Her rich mummy and daddy pay up, she goes home and we get our cut. Simple."

Naomi was all too aware at how good her best friend was at making things sound easy; and even more aware that he easily underestimated how difficult some things could be. They were hardly master criminals, and it was Cook's fault they had wandered in to the mess they were in. Easy money he had said. A couple of days watching a package in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Free holiday he'd said. Apparently his uncle, who had landed them the job in the first place, had failed to mention the 'package' was a living girl. They hadn't been involved in her abduction, they had merely been told to wait at the cottage for the 'package' to arrive; they had expected it to be drugs or something. Naomi had flipped when two burly men burst in carrying a small unconscious girl. All they knew about the girl was that she seemed to be around their age, early twenties, and her parents were loaded. That was all Naomi wanted to know. The more she knew about the girl locked away upstairs the harder it would be to stick to the plan. She needed to objectify the other girl, to see her just as a 'package', a means to an end. She felt guilty enough without knowing the girl's life story.

Cook's Uncle Keith, an unsavoury publican with the kind of dodgy friends who kidnapped young girls to ransom back to their parents, had promised it would only be for three days. Naomi had tried to back out once she'd found out they were supposed to keep a girl hostage, but Keith had talked her in to going through with it. He'd argued Cook would fuck it up and get himself arrested and the brooding blonde was inclined to agree. So she stayed to cover his arse; as usual.

She'd known Cook since they were sixteen. They'd both gone to the same shitty community college and had fallen in to the same crowd. Her first impression of him had been that he was an egotistical, misogynistic knob. Over the five years they'd spent together that impression hadn't changed much, but she knew deep down he was a decent guy. He would worry about the girl upstairs and if Naomi didn't keep an eye on him he'd get too involved and potentially fuck everything up. "I'm going to bed." She sighed as she got to her feet. She kissed the top of Cook's head as she passed him, her tone softening. "Don't stay up too late." She softly padded up the stairs, not wanting to disturb the girl locked in the bedroom at the top of the stairs. She walked past the locked door, to get to her room at the end of the landing. She changed her mind as she reached her room and turned back, making her way to the other girl's door. Rather than a normal bedroom door it was an old front door, complete with eye hole and a catflap. The door had been put on back to front so that the flap opened in over and couldn't be pulled up from the inside; which was for the best as the girl was probably tiny enough to fit through it. Keith had told them to use the cat flap to push a tray of food through to the girl, making Naomi's stomach twist at the thought that Keith was not as new to kidnapping girls as Naomi and Cook were. Cook of course had ignored him and went inside the room.

Naomi had more sense and settled for looking through the eye hole. The small girl was curled up on the bed, her back to the door and her face buried in a pillow. She could hear the girl gently sobbing, probably afraid to make too much noise. The guilt shot through Naomi like a tidal wave, flooding her body with anguish. She tore herself away from the door and quietly made her way back to her room.

Three days. She only had to put up with the guilt for three more days. Easy money, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had fallen back to sleep not long after she had eaten. Whatever had knocked her out had still been floating about in her system and sleep had easily overtaken her. When her eyes opened in the morning she groaned and buried her head under the pillow. The small room had seemed like the stuff of nightmares and she was not happy to be waking up in it once again. She blindly groped for the water bottle on the bedside cabinet. Her fingers brushed clumsily against it, knocking it to the floor. "Fuck." She cursed as she pulled herself out of bed. After putting the bottle back where it belonged she made her way in to the bathroom.

She cringed at the sight of herself in the mirror hanging above the sink. Her face was pale and her eyes were sallow and framed by streaks of mascara running down her face. She managed to clean herself up and looked halfway human by the time she left the bathroom, even if she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She made her way over to the window, the ledge was big enough for her to perch on and she tucked her knees up to her chest as she stared out across the barren fields. The day was overcast, the sun hidden behind a blanket of thick grey clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. Her parents had been planning a barbeque for that afternoon. She wondered if they would cancel it with the rain. Had they even noticed she was gone? How long would it take for them to realise she hadn't been back to her flat? Would her twin Katie be the first to notice she was gone? Or her mother trying to make amends for their argument? How long would she be locked in the dingy little room before she got to go home? Would she even get home?

In the room across the hall Naomi furiously punched Cook in the arm. "Wake the fuck up! I told you not to get pissed!" Cook groaned in frustration and he grumbled something before turning over and pulling the covers back over his head. "Fuck sake!" She slammed the door behind her, almost taking it off its hinges. Naomi was going to kill him when he finally dragged himself out of bed. He'd drank a dozen cans of lager before going to bed and passing out. Their plan to only let the girl see Cook had officially gone tits up. It was almost lunch time and she had yet to be fed. Naomi couldn't put it off for much longer so she went downstairs and rummaged around in the kitchen. She managed to put together a half decent meal and filled another two litre bottle full of water. Cook's balaclava was lying on the kitchen table and she pulled it over her head. The fabric was scratchy against her cheeks and she had to pull her ponytail out so it would sit properly over her face. After tucking all of her platinum blonde hair under the mask she headed upstairs.

She thought of using the cat flap to hand over the food, but the tray was too big and the plate was too hot to touch. Naomi checked the keyhole before unlocking the door. The girl was sitting on the windowsill, her attention focused on the world outside. Her head snapped up as the lock clicked. She stayed where she was though, silently scrutinizing Naomi as she walked in carrying the tray. It was clearly obvious she was much smaller and skinnier than Cook, even in a baggy jumper and cargo pants her small frame was obvious. She felt a lump in her throat as the redhead seemed to be sizing her up. The other girl looked tiny and fragile, like a slight breeze would blow her over, but Naomi wasn't stupid, she knew the other girl could still try and overpower her to escape. Cook, with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, was intimidating; Naomi's greatest weapon for intimidation had always been her mouth.

"Food." The word came out almost as a snarl as she sat the tray on the floor by the door, she would not risk placing it on the cabinet by the other girl's feet.  
"Thank you." Emily's response was barely audible, but it made Naomi's head spin. She'd been abducted, locked in a room and snarled at and she was thanking her? Had their positions been reversed Naomi would have been using the plastic tray to bludgeon the other girl, not thanking her for a crummy microwave meal and a bag of crisps. "I know the man said not to talk to him, but…how long am I going to be here?" Naomi felt the guilt washing over her again and she didn't have the heart to snap at the young girl or make her tone harsh.

"A few days." She answered truthfully. She bit back the 'sorry' that was dancing on her lips. She couldn't afford to appear soft. The redhead nodded, her expression was solemn yet there was a spark of hope in her eyes. Knowing she was going to be stuck there for three days was better than having no idea at all.  
"Thanks…do you think I could have a change of clothes or something? I mean three more days of…" She indicated the crumpled clothes she had been wearing for the better part of two days.

She wore a grey cardigan with black bows printed on the front. Her ruffled skirt was a deep maroon colour and sat just above her knees, revealing a patch of creamy flesh where her black knee high socks came to an end. "I'll see what I can do." Naomi felt bad enough about keeping the girl against her will; the least she could do was give her some clean clothes. Locking the door behind her she made her way to her own room and tried to find some clothes that would fit the smaller girl. She found a green jumper that would fit with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of three-quarter jeans. Deciding that would have to do she went to take them back to the room; she stopped as she caught sight of the small pile of books she had brought with her. She picked two at random and took them with her.

Checking the keyhole again she unlocked the door. This time Emily got to her feet, and the blonde paused at the door. The other girl sensed her apprehension and took a seat on the edge of the bed, managing a small smile. The action irritated Naomi. The girl was trying to put her at ease when she should have been trying to make her life hell. Trying to get the upper hand back she walked straight up to the bed and dropped the clothes and books beside the redhead. "Dinner's at five, Red." She snapped, making it clear Emily wouldn't have any contact with anyone unless necessary. Naomi had her hand on the door when the redhead spoke up.  
"My name is Em-"

"I don't care." Naomi cut her off with a glare. And she truly didn't care. She didn't want to know the girl's name or her life story. She didn't need to know anything about her. In three days the ransom would be sorted and the girl would be out of Naomi's life for good. It was clear from her accent that she wasn't local to Bristol and Naomi didn't expect to bump in to her in the street. Her name wasn't important. "Keep quiet, yeah." She snarled before she pulled the door shut, once again locking the other girl inside.

She frowned as she walked straight in to Cook. "Alright?" He stood in his boxers and an off white vest, scratching his head and yawning.  
"No, it's not fucking alright Cook!" She shot him a glare that would have sent larger men cowering.  
"Fucking hell, chill your PMT Naomikins- What the fuck?" He cried out as Naomi slammed her fist in to the top of his arm.  
"No names, dickhead." She indicated the door behind her. The girl inside could easily have heard her name.  
"Shit." He clamped a hand to his mouth. "Sorry babes, think I should check if she heard?" He went to unlock the door and she hit him again.

"Brilliant plan _James._" She hissed at him before doing a lousy impression of his accent, "Excuse me luv, you didn't happen to hear my mate's name did you? No? Tip top…Oh and to fucking top it off you going in there in your tightey-whities will go down really well." The poor girl would have a heart attack if James Cook walked in there in his boxers, still sporting his morning glory.

On the other side of the door Emily sat crossed legged on the floor, listening to Naomi and Cook's entire conversation. _Naomi and James._ For all the two of them had not wanted to know her name she had found out theirs. She would make damn sure they knew her name, knew she was a living breathing person with a family and friends and a life. She was not expendable and they couldn't just lock her in a room for three more days without any sort of explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie, have you spoken to your sister? I've tried calling her and she won't answer her phone. Still in her little strop from Sunday no doubt. She always was the more sensitive of the two of you-"  
"Mum, she told you she was gay and you told her it was a phase. I think she's got a right to be upset-" Katie objected, trying to stick up for her twin sister. They'd been seventeen when Emily had finally confided in her that she thought she might be gay. Katie hadn't exactly taken the news well, but they were adults now and she had accepted Emily for who she was; not who Katie wanted her to be. It had taken her sister four years to come out to her parents and her mother had dismissed it in a heartbeat.

"She has a right to be upset? Emily dropped that bombshell on your father and I out of nowhere! And anyway, it is a phase, she'll meet a nice boy and settle down and-"  
"For fucks sake mum, she's fucking engaged!" Katie had had enough and finally admitted what Emily had failed to get around to telling her mother Sunday night. "She's known she was gay since she was fourteen years old mum! Her _'flat mate' _Freya, they've been together since the first year of uni. She's happy and all she wants is your fucking approval!"  
"Katie Finch!" Her mother's face resembled a tomato and she looked close to exploding.

"MUM!" For once their little shit of a brother James made himself useful as he raced in to the kitchen. There was a sheet of paper clutched in one hand and an envelope in the other. "Some fucker has Emily!"  
"What?" Katie snatched the letter out of his hand and scanned it with wide and disbelieving eyes.  
"James, do not run in the house!" Jenna snapped, venting some of her frustration on her youngest child. "And do not curse young man!" At fifteen James Fitch was already almost as tall as his father and on his way to becoming just as muscular; a result of a few too many reps on the naughty bar. Jenna still spoke to him like he was ten years old.  
"Didn't you hear me? Emily's in trouble!"

"Give me that!" Jenna snatched the letter out of Katie's hands. She scanned it with a frown. "I suppose this is your sister's idea of a joke? Or is it a way at getting back at your father and I for not supporting this little phase of hers? Hmm? And where does she think we're just going to magically get twenty thousand pound from?" Jenna ripped the letter up and shoved it in to the recycling bin. "Is that why she hasn't been answering her phone? Well you can tell your sister that's it! She has well and truly burnt her bridges with me and your father! I will not be disrespected-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Ems wouldn't do something like this!" Katie snapped, losing her temper herself. She shoved past her mother to get her purse and her car keys off the kitchen counter.  
"Where are you going?" Jenna was near hysterics.  
"To go find my sister, not that you care! Are you coming James?"  
"Fuck yeah!" He followed Katie out, ignoring Jenna's raving as he slammed the front door shut.

She tried Emily's mobile for the umpteenth time since Sunday night. It had gone straight to voicemail every time. She'd already spoken to Freya earlier in the morning and confirmed that her twin hadn't been home. She'd thought that maybe Emily had ran off to get a few days peace from their psychotic family, but the letter had sent chills down her spine. Something was definitely wrong.  
"So, where we going?" James finally spoke up, his words melting Katie's resolve as her grip loosened on the steering wheel.  
"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh. She had no idea where to start looking for her twin.

"Ransom note's been delivered." Cook tucked his phone in to his pocket and carried on munching his cheerio's, as though what he'd just said was normal table conversation. They've got forty-eight hours to get the cash together and drop it off. By Thursday tea time Red will be back home and we'll be five grand richer. Easy as pie."

"Easy." Naomi scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. She sat curled up on the sofa with a book in her hands. There wasn't much else to do. The cottage was in the middle of nowhere and the television reception was spotty at best. It was raining pretty hard outside and blowing a gale, Naomi doubted the television antenna would still be on the roof in an hour. She shivered and wrapped her cardigan around herself. It was getting colder and colder in the run down old house.

Tossing her book aside she went upstairs to fetch a blanket. The wardrobe in her room had extra bedding in it and she pulled out a thick tartan blanket to wrap around herself. She thought of the girl in the room down the hall and pulled out an extra one. Cook's balaclava was sitting on the dressing table and she put it on before making her way down the hall. Inside the smallest bedroom the redhead was sat in the middle of the bed with the duvet draped over her shoulders. She wore the clothes Naomi had given her, the three-quarter jeans almost reaching her ankles. She was reading one of the book's Naomi had given her and barely looked up as the door opened. Once Naomi stepped inside she put the book down beside her and looked at her expectantly. The blonde bit her lip, unsettled by the other girl's calmness. If it had of been her she would have been hysterical after a day and a half of being locked in a strange room by two masked strangers.

"It's getting cold. I brought you an extra blanket." She placed it on the end of the bed while still keeping her distance.  
"Thanks." The other girl draped it over her shoulders on top of the duvet. That expectant look returned to her face and Naomi found herself needing to fill the tense silence. "The ransom note was dropped off today…you should be home by Thursday night."  
"Ransom?" Emily's eyes widened and she sat up straighter in bed. Naomi took a cautious step back. "How much? Look my parents don't have much-"  
"They're supposed to be loaded." Naomi scoffed, her bitchy side rearing its ugly head again. Keith had assured her the girl's parents could easily cough up the twenty thousand in two days. Her dad was some sort of fitness guru or something with gyms up and down the country.

"I thought you didn't want to know anything about me? Seems like you already know plenty." Emily snapped back, starting to show some sign of owning a backbone.  
It earned her some respect in Naomi's eyes and she gave her an honest answer. "Look, we didn't take you. We don't know who you are or where you're from. All we were told was that your parents are minted and we need to keep you here till Thursday. I'm sorry, really I am. I know you must be scared and angry and all that shit, but I'm not here to get to know you okay?" She went to turn around and walk out, but froze on the spot as the girl's hand shot out and gripped her arm. She looked up at the blonde with wide, sad eyes.

"Emily." Her voice was low yet firm.  
"W-what?" Naomi was still in shock from being grabbed. The other girl's grip wasn't very strong but it had been like an electric shock, coursing through her entire body.  
"My name. It's Emily. Emily Fitch. And you might not care now, but if anything happens to me, you'll remember my name for the rest of your life." Naomi wrenched her arm free and ran from the room, barely remembering to lock the door. She slumped to the floor, leaning against the door and holding her head in her hands. She'd greatly underestimated the timid redhead. She'd thought she was weak for not trying to physically fight back or make trouble for them; but she had been wrong. Emily Fitch was anything but weak. Her strength came from her quiet resolve. She was patient and tactile, waiting for the right moment to make her move. She was right. Her name would be burned in to Naomi's mind for a very long time.

Even as she sat downstairs, curled under the blanket and staring at the book in her hands without really seeing the words, her traitorous mind kept thinking of the girl upstairs. Only she wasn't the girl upstairs anymore. She was Emily Fitch; Emily with her red hair and sad eyes, locked away upstairs like some fairy tale princess.

Finding out her name had seemed to open the flood gates and it was impossible for Naomi not to think about what kind of life she had lived up until Sunday night. She found herself wondering whether she'd been to college, or university. Was she single? Did she have any brothers or sisters? What was her favourite colour? Pointless little things really. Things that shaped a person's identity. She suddenly found she wanted to know everything about Emily Fitch. She wanted to know why her eyes were so sad. Naomi had always prided herself on being able to read people and she was willing to bet her share of the ransom that Emily Fitch had been sad for a very long time. Her newfound interest in Emily Fitch was a dangerous thing considering they were holding the girl hostage.

She ensured Cook kept to his side of the bargain and saw to Emily, feeding her and providing her with clothes borrowed from Naomi. She had nothing to do with the other girl until Thursday afternoon. Cook had gone to Keith's pub to wait for word about the ransom drop off, leaving Naomi alone in the cottage with Emily locked away upstairs. She anxiously waited for Cook to ring her to tell her what was going on. She was dozing on her bed when her phone finally went off. It was dark outside and she had trouble locating her phone. She finally found it under the bed once she had turned the light on. "Hello?" She grumbled in to the phone, only to be met with Cook's panic stricken voice. "Something's gone tits up babes. They didn't fucking turn up!"

"What?" Naomi yelled in to her phone. She felt her chest tightening with anxiety. She should have known better than to trust Cook and his dodgy uncle. Nothing was ever simple when those two were involved. "What do you mean they didn't turn up? Did they go to the police?" They'd scanned the national newspapers all week and tried to watch as many news programs as they could in case anything about a kidnapped girl came up. Either the Fitches had not gone to the police or the press were being kept out of the loop.

"Fuck." She cursed as Cook hung up on her, promising he'd call back when he knew more. She ran a hand through her long blonde locks and sighed. Why the hell hadn't the girl's parents paid up? Or even turned up at the meeting point to plead for her back or more time to get the money? What was she supposed to tell Emily?


	5. Chapter 5

"It's late." Emily sat by the window, tucked up on the windowsill and staring at the world beyond the pane of glass. Naomi stood awkwardly by the door, feeling like an intruder. "They didn't pay did they?" She didn't bother to turn and face Naomi and the other girl had the distinct impression she had been expecting to be told this all week.

"We don't know what happened yet." Naomi tried to give the girl some sort of comfort. It was difficult with an entire room between them. "Maybe they didn't get the note or-"  
"Or maybe they don't give a fuck." Emily snapped, finally turning to face Naomi. She wasn't crying as Naomi had thought. Her eyes were dry, her gaze steely. She was angry.

Naomi hadn't exactly had a great relationship with her parents. Her father had left with another woman when she was eight and her mother had filled the emotional void he left with strangers. Quite literally. Up until Naomi had been seventeen her house had been like a commune. As much as she argued with her mother she could never imagine thinking she didn't love her. Emily seemed to think her parents didn't give a damn whether she lived or not. "Emily they're your parents, I'm sure they love-" The redhead cut her off midsentence with a bitter laugh and a shake of her head.  
"They hate me. My mother disowned me. Sunday night, right before I was taken...You should have taken my sister Katie. She's mum's favourite."  
"Think it's too late to do a swap?" Sometimes Naomi just couldn't help her sarcastic comments. She expected Emily to start shouting or crying, but the smaller girl just laughed. A genuine hearty laugh.

"Probably." She smiled, genuinely amused. "You'd soon give her back." She teased, uncurling herself from the windowsill and letting her legs hang down. She seemed to be coming out of her shell a bit and Naomi found herself exploiting it.  
"What's she like? Katie? Are you close?" Naomi sat down with her back to the door.  
"We're twins. We're sort of close. We were inseparable when we were younger, then in college we just seemed to get our own lives and drifted apart a bit." Emily answered honestly. She seemed to be enjoying the company after three and a half days of barely being spoken to.

"Are you two alike?" Emily shook her head, a small smile creeping back on to her lips as though Naomi had just made a joke.  
"No. Not really. I love her to bits, but half the time she's just a pain in the arse. I have a little brother too. James. He's a little shit…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"N-" Naomi paused as she realised she had been about to give the girl personal information about herself. Something she didn't tend to give to strangers anyway, never mind ones she was keeping hostage. "None of your business." She wrapped her arms around her knees. Her entire body language had turned defensive. Emily sensed the other girl was growing anxious and possibly about to leave her on her own again. She started talking again, trying to keep her there. "Katie's six minutes older than me…we turn twenty three at the end of next month. James is fifteen. He used to be a little runt, but he had a growth spurt over the summer. He's almost six foot now."  
"Taking after his big sister then?" Naomi teased, relaxing a little bit. "So, why did your parents disown you?" She didn't want to upset the other girl, but she was curious as to how she could think her parents hated her so much they wouldn't pay to get her back.

Emily lost her smile and fell silent. She turned her attention back to the world outside the window. Her arms wrapped protectively around herself as she shook her head. "For being myself." She sighed. She'd spent years building up the courage to tell her parents about her sexuality. She had expected her mother to take it bad, but she had not expected the nuclear meltdown Jenna had gone in to. Or the ultimatum she had given her. Freya or her family.

"That's a shitty reason." Naomi conceded, aware of the tears forming in the other girl's eyes.  
"Yeah." Emily's attention was a million miles away as she thought of her family and her fiancée. Sunday night she had walked out on her family, choosing Freya over them; or more accurately, over her mother. Katie and James had known about Emily for years. They both loved Freya to bits. Even her dad had gotten on with her 'flat mate' when he had been over to help decorate their flat. They'd moved in together six months earlier. Rob Fitch had stood by silently as his wife had disowned their youngest daughter. Emily knew her father would have talked her mother around, eventually; but it had still stung to see him standing there helplessly as Emily had stormed out of the house. "So what happens now? If they don't pay?"

The other girl's question threw Naomi and she found she couldn't answer. She had no idea what was going to happen. She admitted this to the redhead with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "Good to know you've got this all thought out then." She replied rather tartly. She had every right to be angry, but her comments annoyed Naomi. It wasn't like she'd planned any of it to start with. Her mouth started to work before her brain could and she blurted it all out.

"We didn't plan this okay? We were told we were looking after a package for a few days. Nobody mentioned anything about fucking babysitting-"  
"Well if I'm such an inconvenience just fucking let me go!" Emily finally lost her temper and got to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides. She was barely over five foot, but she stood with conviction, her gaze burning with anger.

Naomi got to her feet, towering over the smaller girl. "None of us want this thing to last any longer than it has to. As soon as I know what's going on I'll tell you, okay?" She struggled to keep her own temper in check as she snapped back. Her words seemed to deflate the other girl and she slumped down on to the bed, cradling her head in her hands. Naomi felt her guts wrenching with guilt again. She tentatively placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Her breath choked as Emily looked up at her with her oh so sad eyes. "I promise."

"Emily Fitch, this has gone far enough! You call me back right this instant young lady! This little faux-kidnapping of yours is ridiculous! It's Thursday, this silly little game is over! You ring me back and let me know you're okay, right now-" Jenna ended the voicemail message as there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Mrs Fitch?" A middle aged man with short cropped salt and pepper hair stood at Jenna's front door. He wore a cheap navy blue suit with a striped tie and a creased white shirt. He looked like some sort of travelling salesman and Emily's mother would not normally have given him the time of day, except he was holding open a police warrant card.

"Yes. How can I help you officer?" Jenna asked politely, as though she didn't know what he was there for. Even though Emily had been missing for almost four days her mother couldn't let herself believe that the ransom note might have been real; not even for a second.  
"It's detective ma'am. Detective Reece. I'm here about your daughter, a Miss Emily Fitch. Her fiancée Freya West reported her missing yesterday evening. I spoke to your daughter Katie; she said that Emily was last seen leaving here on Sunday evening…she mentioned there was a…disagreement? And something about a note? Have you seen your daughter Emily since Sunday?"

"Oh God." Jenna brought her hand to her mouth and felt her knees buckling. "Oh no. No, no, no." She shook her head as though it was all a bad dream and she could wake herself up from it. Her baby girl. Her poor Emily. How could she have believed Emily was playing some cruel trick to get back at her? How could she have let the last words she said to her youngest daughter be to never come back? She felt the ground slipping from beneath her feet as the room began to spin. She heard Detective Reece calling out to her, felt his arms around her as he stopped her from hitting the ground.

"Jen!" Rob Fitch had just pulled up on the drive when he saw a man dive in to his house and grab his wife. He took hold of the stranger by the scruff of his neck and pulled his fist back, ready to strike him.  
"Deck him dad!" James goaded from the front door, grinning like mad.  
"Police!" The man yelled, just managing to pull out his ID before Rob could hit him. "Sir, I'm here about your daughter, Emily."  
"Emsy?" Emily's father let go of the man, his eyes growing wide with fear. "What's happened? Where's Emily?"

Once the hysterics had died down they all sat in the living room. Rob sent James out of the room to make tea for everyone. The teenager got as far as the door, crouching down beside it to eavesdrop. "What's going on?" rob spoke first, sounding every bit the worried father. "Where's my little girl?"

"The note." Jenna answered before Reece could. "It was real…it was real and I…" She trailed off, breaking down in to tears again.  
"Note?" Rob frowned in confusion. "What note?"  
"The one we got in the post on Tuesday." James couldn't help himself and he burst in to the room to answer his question. "It said they had Ems, and they want twenty big ones for her…and mum threw it in the bin! And me and Katie went to see Freya because Emily's been missing since Sunday. And Freya and Katie rang all her their friends and no one's seen her and-"

"They reported her missing." Detective Reece cut James off mid-rant. "I'll need to see this ransom note Mrs Fitch-" Jenna looked horror stricken at the request.  
"I…I don't have it. The recycling men came yesterday morning and-"  
"Our daughter is taken and you throw ransom note in the recycling? Our little girl!" Rob's face was bright red as his temper and his voice grew.  
"Mr Fitch, we don't have time for this." Reece interrupted. "Your eldest daughter Katie, she said the ransom was for today. Obviously we've missed that deadline…"

"What happens now?" James asked in an unusually quiet voice, asking the question neither of his parents could bring themselves to ask. "What happens to my sister?" Reece looked down at his clasped hands, choosing his words careful. When he finally spoke his voice was calm and steady and he looked both Jenna and Rob square in the eye.  
"Emily's worth a lot of money to whoever has her. They'll contact you again. They may raise the price…and they may try and give you… an incentive to pay-"

"They're going to hurt her aren't they?" Jenna sobbed. "They're going to hurt my baby and it's all my fault!" Reece dropped his gaze and bit back his reply. He couldn't answer her, but he agreed with her on both points. Emily Fitch was in serious danger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck!" Cook groaned as he lost his balance and fell to the ground, ripping holes in his jeans and smashing the bottle he had in his hands. "Mother fucker!" He threw away what remained of the bottle, smashing it off a tree. He stumbled up the gravel path to the front door of the cottage, pulling out his keys and managing to drop them in a bush by the front door. He let out a string of obscenities as he dropped to his knees to search the bush. He'd been drinking all afternoon, waiting for the guy Keith was working for to let them know what was going to happen with the girl. Cook had not liked the answer he had been given and had stayed in the pub until closing. By the time he made his way back to the cottage it was well after midnight.

He finally retrieved his key and managed to get it in to the lock of the front door. No matter how much he wiggled and jerked the door would not open. He put his full weight against it, trying to force it to open. He yelled as it gave way and he fell face first to the floor. He rolled on to his back, groaning and clutching his nose. A lopsided grin spread over his lips as he found Naomi glaring down at him. "Alright babes? We got any drink in?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Naomi snapped, her temper getting the better of her after a day alone babysitting Emily and waiting to hear from her so called best friend.  
"No." Cook snarled back as he got back to his feet. "Not by a long fucking shot." He pushed past Naomi and made his way in to the kitchen. Yanking the fridge door open he pulled out a beer and drank it straight from the bottle, finishing it in the blink of an eye. He started on a second one.

"What the fuck is going on Cook? Naomi snatched the bottle away from him. "Where have you been all night? Cook?" She lowered her voice as he slumped to the floor against the fridge, cradling his head in his hands.  
"It's bad Naoms. It's really fucking bad." He banged his head against the fridge in frustration. "I have to do something. Something…something not right. And the only way I can do it is if I'm off my tits okay?" Naomi felt her stomach drop as his words sunk in.  
"Something bad? Something to Emily?"

"Emily?" Cook asked, not knowing who she was talking about. Something in his alcohol soaked mind seemed to click. "Red?"  
"Her name's Emily Fitch." Naomi answered, hoping that if Cook knew more about her he wouldn't be able to do anything bad to her; no matter how intoxicated he was.  
"Doesn't matter." He got to his feet, finally making his decision. "Her parents didn't show up. Keith says we need to give 'em an incentive. Show 'em we got her and we mean business-"  
"You're a good man Cook. You're better than this-"  
"It's me or them Naomi." He cut her off, snatching back his beer. "They want a photo, something to send to mummy and daddy Fitch. If I don't do what they want then they'll come here and they'll hurt her way more. I'm sorry Naomi, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes. You do." Naomi took the bottle back from him and finished it off. She took a deep breath before forcing her feet to move. Cook followed her upstairs, questioning what she was doing as she rummaged through the bag she had brought with her. She pulled a small bag out and tossed it on to the bed; next she walked over to Cook and started undoing his belt.  
"What the fuck Naomi?" It could never be said that James Cook had not tried his best to get the blonde to sleep with him when they had first met, but after almost five years she was more like a sister to him and he pushed her away.  
"In your dreams tosser." She slapped his hands away and pulled his belt free from his jeans. "Do you have another mask?"

Inside the room down the hall Emily lay fast asleep in bed. She'd talked about herself all evening to Naomi, random pieces of information that she hoped would get her under the girl's skin and keep her safe. It was hard to hurt someone you knew. She stirred as she heard the door open and rolled over to face the door. She stiffened as she saw both Naomi and Cook standing together in the room for the first time. There was a dining room chair in the middle of them. "What's going on?" Her voice was husky from sleep and her eyes had trouble focusing. Neither of them answered her, Cook took a step forward and her heart skipped a beat. "No!" She shook her head and scuttled back against the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She had trusted Naomi. It was foolish and naïve, but she had felt a connection with the blonde as they sat talking all night. Or more Emily had talked and Naomi had listened. It was nice to have someone listening to what she had to say for a change.  
"Easy Red." Cook's breath smelt like cheap beer and stale smoke as he took another step forward. Emily's eyes finally focused and she realised he held something in his hands. A belt. He inched forward, intending to grab her. Emily lashed out at him, kicking her foot squarely in to his stomach. He let out a wheeze as he lurched forward, collapsing against the bed. Emily was a Fitch and if there was one thing her father had told his beautiful twin girls it was how to hurt any arsehole who tried to grab them. She launched off the bed and ran for the door, praying they had not had the foresight to lock it. The only thing that stood between her and the door was Naomi. Something she became all too painfully aware of as the other girl slammed in to her, tackling her to the floor. The other girl was probably around the same weight as Emily, but she had the advantage with her height. She held Emily pinned down to the floor, holding the redhead's arms up behind her back like a cop arresting a suspect.  
"Hurry up!" She snapped at Cook as he dropped down beside them. He looped the belt around each wrist before pulling it through the middle and wrapping it again. He secured her wrists before helping Naomi to pull her to her feet. They sat her down and Naomi used her own belt to secure her bound hands to the chair.

"Fuck me Red. You got some kick there." Cook sat on the floor, clutching his stomach. He was sure it was going to bruise.  
"My dad owns seven gyms dickhead." Emily growled as she struggled against her restraints. She shot Naomi a dirty look as she took a seat on the floor next to Cook. "And if I get free I'll do more than kick you!" Emily was tired of playing the good little victim. She was going to fight back. Make their lives as difficult as possible.  
"Just calm down Red!" Cook got to his feet and took a seat on the bed she had just been lying in. "Look. Your parents didn't show up with the money, so my boss wants to send them a message yeah? Give them a little incentive. And me? I'm a lot of things, a real shitty guy, but I don't hit little girls…" Emily's attention snapped back to Naomi and she seemed to follow his line of thought.

"Please." She begged, her eyes finding Naomi's. "Please don't." She held her breath as Naomi knelt down in front of the chair she was tied to. She began shaking her head violently from side to side and struggling to free herself.  
"Emily!" Naomi took hold of her face in her hands. The redhead stopped thrashing about. She stared intently back at the icy blue eyes boring in to her. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise." She let go of the other girl and pulled out a small bag from her pocket. She unzipped it to reveal makeup. "We just need to make it look like we have."

Naomi silently set to work on the other girl's face, applying various shades of blues, purples, yellows and reds to make it look like she had been beaten. Once she was done she cupped Emily's chin and tilted her head back to get a better light. Emily's left eye was framed by what looked like a large angry bruise, while the other had black eyeliner smudged under it. Rouge had been smeared under her lower lip, causing it to look puffy and swollen. Naomi swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed at the thought of how she could have really made the girl's lips swollen. "Perfect." The word escaped her lips before she could stop herself, and she was well aware she had not been talking about the make-up. Emily blushed and dropped her gaze as Naomi took a step back, clearing her throat and looking anywhere but at the gorgeous girl tied up in front of her. Naomi was not a religious person, but she was willing to bet that if hell existed her current thoughts would land her there.

"Fucking tip top girlie." Cook grinned as he took out his mobile to take a picture. He took a few different shots before tucking it back in his pocket and kneeling down beside the chair. He untied the belts from around Emily's wrists and Naomi was thankful she didn't have to touch the girl. She wasn't sure she could trust herself. Emily rubbed her wrists once they were free, they were red raw from where the belt had rubbed against them while she struggled.

"I'll get some moisturiser." Naomi wasn't even sure if she'd packed any, but she needed an excuse to get out of the room and away from the other girl. Not bothering to wait for Cook she rushed out of the room and pulled her mask off. Once inside the sanctuary of her room she slammed the door shut and threw herself on to the bed. "FUCK!" She screamed in to her pillow before throwing it across the room. It hit off the dressing table and sent a lamp crashing to the floor. Cook opened the door and popped his head in to the room with a quizzical expression.

"Alright?" He asked, though she clearly wasn't.  
"Fine." The blonde grumbled, making a show of rifling through her bag for the moisturiser she had promised Emily. She found some and tossed it to him. "Give that to her will you."  
"Nope." He chucked it back to her. She just managed to catch it before it crashed in to the other lamp on the dressing table. "You like her." He grinned like an idiot as he took a seat on her bed.  
"Fuck off." She snapped, irritated that Cook had picked up on her unease around the other girl. "Just give her the fucking moisturiser, okay? I need a fag."

"More like a shag!" Cook called after her as she stormed out of the room. She heard him cackling away at his own joke all the way downstairs. She was careful enough to go out the back door so that she could stand and smoke without being seen from the room Emily was locked in. As she took a long draw from the cigarette she felt the nicotine rushing through her system, soothing her frayed nerves. Cook was right. She was in desperate need of a shag. Naomi had been single for the best part of a year, and beside the occasional hook up in a club she had pretty much lived the life of a nun. She sighed as she got down to the butt of the cigarette far too quickly, flicking it away she made her way back inside the cottage.

She cursed as she found the moisturiser still sitting on her bed. She loved Cook like a brother, but he could be a bit of a prick sometimes. Putting her mask back on she took the tub of moisturiser to Emily. The redhead had washed the makeup from her face and was once again perched on the windowsill. It was dark outside and Emily had her face practically pressed against the glass to see the world outside. She looked up as Naomi closed the door and offered her a small smile as the blonde sat the tub of cream down on the bedside table. The silence in the room became thick and stifling as Emily picked up the tub and began rubbing the cream on to her wrists. Naomi found her gaze focused on the other girl's slender pale fingers as they massaged the inflamed skin.

"Why did your mum disown you?" The question had been bugging Naomi all evening. For all Emily had talked about herself and her family, she had never mentioned why she thought her parents didn't care about her anymore. Naomi couldn't imagine what the redhead could have done. She seemed the polite, sensible kind of girl who got straight As and dated men that were future doctors or lawyers, the sort of people that mummy and daddy would approve of.

"I told them I was gay."

_Or not. _

"You're gay?" Naomi eye's widened at Emily's confession. She hadn't meant to sound so shocked. "I mean…I just didn't think…you don't look gay-" The blonde was aware she was babbling and was almost thankful when Emily interrupted her.  
"What? I can't fuck girls because I don't look gay enough?" Naomi felt her cheeks reddening at the visual image Emily's words conjured up. The last thing she wanted to think about was Emily Fitch and sex. It was bad enough she might slightly fancy the girl she was holding hostage, without adding in the fact that said girl was gay.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Naomi muttered an apology, trying to placate the other girl. "You can fuck who you want."  
"Thanks, didn't realise I needed your permission." Emily snapped back, but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "What about you? Are you fucking anyone?"

The question caught her off guard and Naomi found herself answering honestly. "I wish." She internally cursed as something close to curiosity flashed across Emily's expression. Naomi felt herself getting flustered and made her excuses to leave. She stopped in her tracks as Emily spoke again.  
"How long am I going to be here?" Naomi couldn't answer that question any more than she could answer her next one. "And what if my parents don't pay this time? What happens to me then?"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I've almost finished the other Naomily story I've been working on so should be able to focus all of my attention on this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's words were still haunting Naomi the next morning. She sat at the kitchen table prodding her mushy_ Weetabix_ with her spoon. Cook was still unconscious; he'd passed out in the living room, half lying on the sofa and half on the coffee table. Naomi had thrown a blanket over him before going to bed the night before. Emily would be upstairs, perched on the windowsill and waiting for her own breakfast. Pushing her own bowel aside she filled a second and took out a bottle of fresh orange from the fridge. She stashed the bottle in to one of the many pockets of her cargo pants as she unlocked Emily's door. Sure enough the other girl was perched by the window, staring absently out of it. Her hair was wet, hanging down in loose curls and covering half of her face, while her other cheek was pressed against the pane of glass. She wore a pair of Naomi's sweat pants and the oversized green jumper. The cuffs of the sleeves were already frayed and the redhead had one in her mouth.

She didn't give Naomi the time of day as she sat the bowl down on the bedside table. "Not hungry." She mumbled, the cuff of the sleeve still in her mouth. Naomi pulled out the bottle of orange juice and handed it over. The redhead held it unopened in her hands, her gaze still fixed on the world outside.  
"You should eat something." Naomi prodded, trying to get the other girl to tear her attention away from the window. "Do you like cereal? I can get you some toast-"  
"Not hungry." Emily snapped, gritting her teeth she continued to stare straight ahead. "Just leave me alone, yeah?"  
"Emily-"

"Just FUCK OFF!" Emily screamed at her. She finally turned around and her eyes were red raw. She looked like she'd been up all night crying. "Leave me alone will you! Everyone else has!" The small redhead got down from the windowsill and pushed past Naomi, throwing herself down on the bed. She curled up in to a ball, hugging one of the pillows to her chest. Naomi stood stock still, unsure of what she should do. She knew it would be safer to do as Emily asked and leave; but the sight of the small girl crying her eyes out was enough to break through her icy defences. Contradicting all of her natural instincts to flee the blonde took a seat on the edge of the bed and cautiously put her hand on the other girl's back.

"Your parents love you Emily. No matter who you are or who you love-"  
"Then why am I still here?" Emily snapped, she rolled over to face Naomi and the blonde pulled her hand away. "If my mum and dad love me, if my sister and my fiancée love me, then what am I still doing here?" Naomi couldn't answer. What kind of mother would ignore their daughter being kidnapped? No matter how Emily's mother felt about her sexual preferences, how could she just abandon her? Emily looked so small and vulnerable as she lay curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Naomi felt a strong need to protect the girl, which was ironic considering she was the one putting her through her current ordeal. Ignoring her better judgement she reached out and tucked Emily's hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. She felt the other girl tense at the contact and cursed herself for making her even more uncomfortable.  
"This will all be over soon Emily. You'll be back with your fiancée before you know it. I promise."

***

"MUUUUMMM!" James Fitch ran screaming in to the kitchen, another envelope clutched in his hands and his toothbrush still stuck in his mouth.  
"Give me that!" Katie snatched the envelope out of his hands and tore it open.  
"Bitch!" James swore at her, trying to snatch it back.  
"James!" Jenna chastised him for swearing and turned to Katie expectantly. "What is it love?"

"A fucking gas bill!" Katie crumpled the letter up and threw it at her younger brother. "Dickhead." She didn't wait around for her mother to shout at her. Detective Reese had told them to expect a second ransom letter in the morning post. Not receiving a letter had set Katie on edge and she wasn't going to wait around for everything to kick off in the Fitch household.

Getting in to her Mini Cooper, a present from her parents for her twenty first birthday, she set off for work. Out of the empire of gyms Rob Fitch owned, two were in London. Rob still ran the very first gym he had opened, while Emily and Katie worked at the women only gym. Katie worked as a fitness instructor and beautician. She wasn't interested in all the work of running a business and left that to Emily. Her twin was organised and focused, more than capable of handling the responsibilities of running the gym as well as coping with planning a wedding. Katie sometimes envied her sister. She had, as their dad would constantly say, 'her head screwed on'. At almost twenty three she had a career, her own house and a partner whom she loved enough to commit to for the rest of her life.

Katie worked less than thirty hours a week, taking half days most days, she lived in a rented flat with two other girls and flitted from guy to guy on a regular basis. There had been many a time when she had wished she could swap places with Emily. As she thought of what could be happening to her sister, locked up somewhere alone and scared, she would still give anything to trade places with her. Emily was her younger sister, even if only by six minutes, and it was Katie's job to look after her.

She stopped at a red light and checked her phone as her message tone started playing. The cars around her began tooting at her as the lights turned green and Katie didn't move. Her eyes were glued to her phone. Someone had sent her a picture message. Emily looked up at her from the screen, her left eye swollen and bruised, her lip cut and bloodied. She looked tired and scared. Underneath the picture there was a simple message.

'_25,000.__ Noon Saturday. No more second chances.' _

Her hands were shaking as she put the car in to gear. Taking the first turning she could she headed back to her parents' house, dialling Detective Reece's number as she went. He was already waiting at the house for her when she arrived. She handed her phone over before he even had a chance to ask. Jenna snatched it out of her hand before Reece could get it. It dropped to the ground with a clatter as Jenna let out a shriek. "Oh my god. My baby, my poor baby…" She began sobbing hysterically and buried her face in her son's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Reece picked up the phone and frowned at the sight that met him.

"They'll get in touch to arrange a drop from the ransom. We'll need to speak to your husband, arrange the funds. We'll get her back Mrs Fitch. I promise you." He forwarded the message to his phone and copied down the number of the original sender.  
"Can't we trace the number? Find out where it came from and-"  
"Miss Fitch." Reece cut Katie off mid-sentence. She was not used to being interrupted. "I strongly advise you and your family to leave this to the police. We'll trace the number; chances are it's a pay as you go that was paid for in cash. We need to do this by the book. If not we could be putting Emily in a lot of danger."

"Okay." Katie nodded as she took her phone back. "Guess there's nothing I can do. I've got to get to work." She got back in to the car and drove a few streets before pulling over and getting on to her phone. "Hi Jazz, it's Katie. Yeah, look babe, I'm not coming in today, can you cancel all my appointments? Thanks, you're a star." Ending the call she took out a pen and jotted down the number that had sent the picture message. For all Reece had warned her against getting involved she couldn't just do nothing. Not while her twin was missing.

Looking through her contacts she finally found the number she needed. Emily's best friend was a bit of an oddball. Jeremiah 'JJ' Jones suffered from Asperger's, Autism and OCD. Though he could barely hold a conversation he was a whizz kid on a computer and Katie was willing to bet her entire shoe collection on him being able to track the number back to its owner. "Hey JJ…listen I need a favour." She and JJ had not always gotten along. He was Emily's friend, not hers, but she needed his help so she put on a sickly sweet voice. "It's not for me. It's for Ems…I know she hasn't answered your calls JJ, or you E-mails… She's missing okay? I really need your help."

JJ still lived with his parents. His mother answered the door to Katie with a smile and offered her a cup of tea and a slice of cake. Both of which she politely declined. She made her way upstairs to JJ's room. It didn't look like it had changed since he was five years old. There were model planes hanging down from the ceiling and a space rocket bedspread on his bed. He was hunched over his computer at his desk, already hard at work on finding out what he could about the number. "It's an _O2 Pay & Go _sim. It might take a day or two, but I should be able to track where the phone was sold from. Maybe even who bought it. If they paid by card of course. Did you know that-"

"JJ." Katie cut him off with a stern look, knowing all too well he was about to get locked on and spout some useless facts about the percentage of card transactions or the complete history of credit cards.  
"Yes, right. Sorry. Like I said. Give me a couple of days and we should know where the phone was bought from…I could also do something highly illegal and try to track it if it has GPS."  
"You can do that?" Katie felt her hopes rising at the prospect of being able to find her twin sooner than Saturday. JJ's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he beamed.  
"If it still has the battery in it I can track it down to a few streets."  
"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Katie snapped impatiently. "Find Ems."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to those who have reviewed! And Aznphoneix95, Lima Syndrome is something I've looked in to when I started writing and it will get a mention :)


	8. Chapter 8

Emily Fitch was pretty sure of two things. The first being that the only person she could depend on to get her out of the mess she was in was herself. Neither Freya nor any member of her family were going to come riding in to save the day.

The second thing she was pretty much certain of was that if she did not hold on tight she was going to plummet almost twenty feet to the ground. Looking back on it, as she hung from the window pane with her legs dangling in the air below her, her plan had been pretty dumb. She had stared at the ground below for so long that she had lost all sense of perspective. She'd convinced herself she could make it, but as soon as she had lowered herself out of the window she had come to the startling conclusion that there was no way she could drop from a second floor window and run through miles of woodland to safety.

She was eternally grateful for the amount of reps on the naughty bar Katie had landed her in as a kid as she began to pull herself up. The wooden sill suddenly splintered under her weight and a large chunk gave way. She screamed as her left hand fell from the ledge. Her legs kicked out below her as she struggled to grab hold of the window pane again. "Fuck!" She couldn't get a proper grip of the splintering wood and her hand was pouring of blood from a gash to her palm. "Help! Help me! Please, somebody help me!" She heard someone pounding up the stairs and then the door slammed off the wall.

"Emily?" Naomi. She was glad to hear the other girl's voice, but she doubted she would be much help in getting her back inside.  
"Out here! Get Cook!" Emily screamed back in response. She had managed to get hold of the ledge again but she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold on as pain shot through her hand and up her arm.  
"What the?" Naomi appeared at the window. "Jesus Christ!" She reached out to try and grab her.  
"Get Cook!" Emily screamed again. "Whatever the fuck his name is, get him now!" Naomi didn't wait around to argue. She disappeared from sight and started shouting for Cook.

By the time he got his mask on and ran upstairs Emily had already pulled herself up enough to grab on to the window rather than the ledge. "Fucking 'ell Emilio." His hands clamped around her forearms as he tried to pull her up and back in to the room. Emily helped by planting her feet against the brick wall and pushing up with what little strength she could muster. Naomi helped too, grabbing her waist as Cook got her halfway through the window. With a final heave they managed to get her safely inside. The three of them fell in a heap on the floor, panting for breath. Emily was practically lying on top of Naomi and the blonde felt as though she was burning at her touch.

She pushed her away, scowling at the smaller girl. "What the fuck were you playing at? You could have killed yourself Emily! If I hadn't heard you…you could have…for fucks sake Emily!" Naomi shook her head, letting her anger take over as her fear subsided. Emily sat up, cradling her injured hand. Her eyes began to well up and a small sob escaped her lips. Cook shot her a chastising look that, even from under his ski mask, told her she'd gone too far. He moved to help Emily, but Naomi shoved him away and pulled Emily in to a hug. The other girl buried her face in to the crook of her neck, sobbing as Naomi held her close and ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "Don't ever do anything like that again." After a few more minutes of holding her Naomi was distracted by movement and pulled away to find Cook standing over them with a first aid box in his hands. She hadn't even noticed him move.

"Was under the kitchen sink." He handed it over and stood awkwardly in front of the two girls. Naomi looked up at him like he was stupid, unsure why he was giving her a first aid box. "Her hand babe. Doesn't look too good." Naomi noticed the blood seeping out of Emily's clenched fist for the first time and she wasn't quite sure how she had managed to miss it. The blood was all over Emily's hand and had seeped on to Naomi's top.

"Fuck." The blonde got Emily to her feet and sat her down on the bed, emptying the first aid kit out on the floor beside her. Cook left them to it, his stomach lurching at the sight of the blood. Emily sat quietly on the edge of the bed, with Naomi kneeling between her legs and picking out splinters of wood from her palm with a pair of tweezers. The other girl didn't make a sound until Naomi poured a generous amount of antiseptic over the large gash in her palm.  
"Fuck." She pulled her hand back out of Naomi's grip and tucked it against her chest. Naomi stopped herself from rolling her eyes and gently took Emily's hand back in to hers.  
"Two days." Naomi frowned as she wrapped a bandage around Emily's hand, keeping the wound clean and stopping the blood. "Two days and you'll be out of here…what were you thinking climbing out of that window?"

"I wasn't." Emily admitted honestly in a small gravelly voice. "I think I'm going crazy…being locked up in here all day. Alone. I just wanted out." Emily looked down at her with a pitiful expression that broke the other girl's heart. Naomi was not really a hugger. She rarely hugged her friends, male or female, but she found herself once again pulling Emily in for a hug. After a while the redhead shifted, and somehow Naomi ended up on the bed beside her, with Emily's head resting in her lap. Naomi gently ran a hand through Emily's loose red locks. The other girl lay still and silent, her sore hand cradled to her chest. They lay like that for most of the afternoon, until Naomi lost track of time and her eyes felt heavy. Emily's breathing had become steady and rhythmic some time ago, with the smaller girl falling fast asleep. Despite her better judgement Naomi let her eyes drift shut. She didn't want to disturb Emily; she'd been through enough in the last few days. She would just rest her eyes and let the other girl sleep for an hour or two.

When Naomi opened her eyes again she was cold and her limbs felt stiff. The ski mask had shifted as she slept and was half way up her face. Emily was still lying beside her, but her head had migrated from the blonde's lap to the pillow. They were both lying on top of the blankets and Emily's skin was freezing to the touch. With a bit of pulling and tugging Naomi managed to get the covers over Emily's small frame without waking her. She stretched out her tired limbs, glancing out the window she was met with darkness. The key was missing from the lock of the window and no matter how much she pulled at the handle she could not force it open. She smiled, silently thanking Cook for using his initiative. She lost her smile as she remembered Emily screaming for her to get Cook. She'd used his name. Naomi was fairly certain the only time she could have overheard his name was after he had shouted hers. If she knew his, then she knew her name too.

"Naomi?" Her name sounded foreign coming from Emily's lips and it took it her a moment to register the other girl had spoken. She turned away from the window and found Emily sitting up in bed, the covers still wrapped around her. "That's your name isn't it?" Naomi nodded, unable to choke the words out she needed. She felt her entire world imploding. Emily knew their names. That had never been part of the plan, not that the plan had worked out so well anyway, but her finding out their names was a definite set back. Cook would freak if he found out. And Keith would…What would Keith do? He had asked his nephew to beat a girl in order to extort money from her parents, what would he do if he thought Emily could identify any of them?

"Cook can't find out you know our names." She forced her voice to sound steady and confident, despite the fact that she was shaking inside. "Things have already gone tits up as it is, yeah? We don't want any more problems…and definitely no more climbing out of windows." Naomi added with the hint of a smile on her lips.  
"Scouts honour." Emily teased, holding her good hand up against her heart. "Naomi." Emily saying her name again sent shivers running up and down her spine. Things were definitely not going to plan. The thoughts she was having about the redhead were definitely not part of any plan. "What?"

Emily caught her off guard and Naomi felt her cheeks growing hot. Had she been staring at the other girl? "What?" Naomi snapped back with a defensive edge to her voice.  
"You tell me." Emily shot back with a cheeky smile. She was teasing the blonde, but it was hitting too close to home.  
"I should go." That was her answer to everything. If things got too tough, or awkward, Naomi would leave. Her intrinsic need to run from her problems had been inherited from her father, a spineless man who had left her mother for a teenage hairdresser named Candy. Emily's expression fell, though she didn't argue. She didn't need to. As she tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her lap, she looked devastated at the prospect of once again being left on her own. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily managed a small smile. Naomi rolled her eyes, an unconscious gesture.  
"'Night." She walked over to the bed and before she could really think about it she leant over and kissed the smaller girl's cheek. She bit her lip as she pulled away, unwilling to look Emily in the eye. She'd momentarily forgotten that the other girl was her captive, not her friend. "I-" Emily sat forward, her lips finding Naomi's. The kiss was brief, almost chaste and both girls were blushing as they pulled away.

"Goodnight." Emily mumbled before retreating back under the safety of the bed covers.  
"See you." Naomi locked the door behind her and sighed. What the hell was she doing? Kissing Emily, as much as she had wanted to, had been wrong in so many ways. She was supposed to be holding the other girl for ransom, not kissing her goodnight.  
"How's Red?" Cook was lying on his bed with the door open and he called out to her as she walked past to get to her own room.  
"Fine." Naomi was afraid to open her mouth for fear of what would spill out. Cook had known Naomi long enough to know when something was bothering her.

"What about you? You ok?" He sat up, his legs dangling over the side of the bed. There were deep lines etched in to his forehead from the way he scrunched his face up in concern, as though if he stared at her long enough he could figure out what was wrong.  
"Fine." She lied. "I just can't wait till Saturday night. I can sleep in my own bed."  
"Don't count on it." Cook warned her with a boyish grin. "Effy wants us all out Saturday night. Play your cards right and you could be sharing Eff's bed with me." The blonde scoffed at her best friend. He and Effy had an unspoken friends-with-benefits arrangement that usually resulted in the two of them fucking on a night out whenever they were both single. Though with Cook it didn't always matter if he was seeing anyone at the time or not.

Naomi missed Effy, she was her closest female friend and it had already been over a week since she had last seen her. She toyed with the idea of phoning her and telling her everything. Keith had warned them not to talk to anyone about what they were involved in. The man who had hired Keith was a well-known drug dealer and local Bristol hard man. People who talked about him had a tendency to go missing. She had to talk to someone though. "Can I lend your phone?" She'd already gone over on her minutes for the month with her own phone and was not looking forward to getting the bill.

"No probs babe." He nodded towards the pay as you go phone Keith had given him. "Give Ef my love." Naomi flipped him off, hating how easily he could read her. She dialled Effys's number, letting it ring and waiting for her to answer, unaware that somewhere in London Emily's best friend was trying to track the phone down and tracing the call.

"Hey Bitch." Naomi's lips curled up in to a smile as Effy greeted her in her normal way. "You and Cook better be back by Saturday. Why the fuck did you have to go off to some cottage anyway? You two better not be fucking." Naomi scoffed at the thought of shagging Cook. They had come close to once or twice in the early years of their friendship, but they hadn't gone through with it in the end and Naomi could not imagine actually having sex with one of her best friends.

"Why, you jealous?" She teased, guessing Effy was just feeling left out. They were a trio and barely spent a day apart. She heard the other girl laugh on the other end of the phone.  
"If I wanted to fuck some peroxide lesbo hippie I'd go for a drink at the Student Union." Effy shot back. Her words were harsh, but both girls knew she was only teasing.  
"Fuck you Stonem."  
"You wish…so, are you fucking anyone then?"  
"No." She took a second too long to answer and she imagined Effy wearing her trade mark smirk.

"Spill." Naomi rolled her eyes at the other girl's command. She couldn't exactly explain what was going on with her and Emily. She was attracted to the girl, there was no denying that. She was gorgeous and there was just something about her that demanded Naomi's attention.  
"There's this girl. It's complicated." The blonde finally admitted, feeling a sense of relief at being able to talk to Effy about it.  
"She gay?"  
"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" Effy wasn't one to beat about the bush. When it came to sex everything was pretty much straightforward to her. If she could fuck someone, male or female, she would.  
"She has a fiancée." Naomi admitted, keeping her voice low to keep Cook from overhearing. He'd already picked up on her attraction to their house guest and she didn't need him encouraging her too. "And I don't even know if she likes me like that…we just talk." She scowled as she heard Effy over exaggerate a yawn.  
"The fiancée is her problem, not yours. Take a risk Campbell."

"Hello?" Katie answered her phone in a groggy voice. She winced as she was met with JJ's loud and anxious tone.  
"Katie! It's JJ! I was trying to track the phone and I wasn't having much luck, but then someone just made a call. I managed to narrow it down using the towers it bounced off and-"  
"JJ." Katie's voice became a low threatening growl as JJ prattled on in her ear.  
"Sorry. I couldn't get an exact location, but I narrowed it down to Bristol. Emily's somewhere in Bristol."  
"She's in Bristol? You're sure?"

"Sure as sure can be. Which while isn't quantatively measurable-" The eldest Fitch twin hung up on JJ midsentence. He had the sense not to try and call her back. Katie wasted no time in kicking the covers off of her and jumping out of bed. She dragged her suitcase out of the wardrobe and hastily pulled on some clothes. She had been staying at the Fitch household, in her and Emily's former room, since Tuesday and she'd packed enough clothes to last her a month. She shoved them all back in to her neon pink suitcase.

"I'm coming with you! She's my fucking sister too!" James blocked Katie's way as she turned around and went to walk out of the door. She had forgotten how sneaky the little prick was.  
"Out of my way dickhead." Although her brother had been towering over her since he was thirteen Katie knew all too well how to handle herself. She kicked him in the shin and pushed him out of the way as he clutched his leg.  
"Fucking bitch!" He hissed out a curse, wary not to wake up their parents as he followed her down the stairs. "You've got to let me come with you Katie! I want to find Emily too!"

"You've got school runt." She tossed her suitcase in to the boot of her mini. "Besides, you need to stay here and look after mum and dad, and Freya too. I'll call you okay? I'll take the M4, be there in a couple of hours. And when I get back I'll have Ems with me." She pulled him in to a tight hug.  
"Promise?" For all James Fitch was fifteen years old and almost six foot, there were times when he seemed like a goofy ten year old again.  
"Promise. Now fuck off and cover for me if mum and dad ask where I am."

It was late and the motorway would be quiet. If she set off straight away she would arrive in Bristol by midnight. JJ hadn't been able to narrow down whereabouts the call came from, but he knew it had definitely originated in Bristol. He was pretty sure the recipient of the call was based in Bristol too. He was working on getting the number. It was taking some time as the telephone company kept detecting him in their systems and kicking him out. She didn't really have a plan. While Bristol was hardly as big as London it was still a big city and looking for Emily would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. All she could do was hit the streets with a photo of Emily and hope someone had seen her.

Detective Reese had instructed her parents not to speak to the press or publicise Emily's disappearance. They were to pay the ransom on Saturday and hope the kidnappers returned Emily to them. Katie wasn't happy to take such a passive approach. She felt helpless sitting around at home, waiting to hear if her twin was still alive or not. She had to be out and doing something. Even if that meant canvassing the whole of Bristol.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey." Naomi was pleased to see Emily smiling as she walked in to the room with her dinner. Cook had seen to her at breakfast, and at lunch, mercifully letting Naomi sleep in and get some time alone.  
"Hey yourself." She put aside the book she was reading and took the bowl of soup out of Naomi's hands with a 'thanks'.  
"How you feeling?" The blonde cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed, as though Emily would break down at any moment.  
"Better." She looked sheepishly up at the other girl. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just-"  
"You don't have to apologise." Naomi cut her off. "You're really brave Emily. Just stay strong for a couple more days." Naomi didn't realise she was holding the other girl's hand until Emily pulled away. Naomi felt like kicking herself as her cheeks reddened.

"What about you Naomi?" The other girl shot her a piercing look. "How are you holding up?" The question rattled the blonde and she got back to her feet. She needed to put some distance between them, physically and otherwise. She tried to make her excuses.  
"I've got stuff to do-"  
"Don't leave me. Please." Her wide pleading eyes were set squarely on Naomi as she tried to make her way to the door. "I'm bored out of my mind."

Naomi let out a heavy sigh as she turned away from the door and took a seat on the bed again, though this time as far away from Emily as she could manage. She had no idea how Emily expected her to entertain her, she imagined she just wanted some company. A heavy silence settled over them. Emily spoke first. "I'm supposed to be hosting an open day at work today. I spent two months planning it; it's probably gone to shit."  
"What do you do?" Naomi was glad the conversation had gone to a safe place. It was easy to forget she was wearing a ski mask and holding the other girl hostage when they were talking about something other than when Emily would be released.  
"I run one of dad's gyms. Katie works with me. She's a fitness instructor."

"She didn't want to run the gym too?" Naomi asked, impressed that the other girl was in such a high position at twenty-two. Naomi had finished her politics degree in the summer. It was October and was still officially unemployed. Emily let out a small laugh as she shook her head.  
"She took an NVQ in Fitness. I did a bachelor's degree in Sports Management and Science. Katie's not interested in running the business. She just wants to drink and party, do all the shit people our age are supposed to do." There was a bitter edge to the youngest twin's voice.  
"And you don't?" The blonde was intrigued by the girl she had met only a few days earlier. "Or can't." She answered for her, realising the edge to her tone was jealousy.

"I work sixty hours a week, I go to dinner parties with my fiancée and her friends, I listen as she plans a wedding and a future that, honestly, I don't even want, and I see Katie living it up…and I'm so fucking jealous." The smaller girl held her head in her hands. "I want things to be how they used to be, before Freya got so serious about everything. I want to get pissed and talk about politics and bullshit, not fostering and adoption." Emily let out a deep sigh, as though her admission had taken everything out of her. She looked so tired and worn down that Naomi couldn't fight the urge to wrap her arms around her. She really wasn't a hugger, but for some reason she just couldn't help herself when it came to Emily Fitch. Instead of hugging her she did something far more stupid.

"So let's get drunk." The suggestion was ludicrous, but Naomi couldn't deny she needed a drink almost as badly as Emily did. There was a bottle of vodka hidden in the ice drawer of the freezer. Emily's eyes lit up at the prospect and Naomi's fate was sealed. She left Emily in the room as she went to fetch the vodka. The bottle was icy and the cheap vodka seared her throat as she downed a mouthful before heading back upstairs. Cook had gone to see Keith, to talk about what was going to happen with the ransom drop on Saturday. He would probably roll in pissed around midnight. Naomi would not allow herself to get in to that sort of state. She'd have a couple of drinks with Emily, just to perk her up a bit, and then sleep it off. No harm no foul.

Once she was back inside the room again she locked the heavy door and pocketed the key. She tossed the bottle to Emily and took a seat on the bed. They spent the afternoon drinking and talking. Emily spoke about her friends and her work, her life in the real world. Naomi spoke about her passion for politics and how her mother was a hippie who had turned their home in to a commune for three years when she was a teenager. She tried not to talk about herself too much, but throughout the afternoon little bits of information about herself slipped out. She told Emily her favourite colour, about a hamster she had as a kid and the name of the first boy she ever kissed. She was nine and he had reeked of cabbage. Emily dissolved in to a fit of giggles as Naomi said this with an utterly serious expression on her face.

"That's nothing! I was really in to this girl in high school. She was funny, smart, gorgeous… but stunk of perfume! I swear she bathed in the stuff. To this day I still can't stand the smell of Coco Chanel! She was great in bed though." Naomi giggled at the other girl's candour and slapped her playfully on the arm.  
"Best shag I ever had was Sally Kraft." Naomi admitted with a sigh as she brought the nearly empty bottle to her lips. Emily's eyes widened at the admission.  
"You've fucked a girl?" She snatched the bottle back from out of Naomi's hand and took a long swig. Naomi snatched it back with a coy smile.  
"Several."

An uneasy silence settled over them and Naomi tried to fill it. The question she asked made things even more awkward. "So, adoption huh? You and…Fran is it? Want kids then? Why not have your own?"  
"Freya." Emily corrected her; though she was pretty certain Naomi remembered her name. "My sister Katie, when she was seventeen her period stopped. She thought she might have been pregnant so she took a test and it came back negative. After two months she went to see a Doctor…he told her she had '_Premature Ovarian Failure'_. Premature menopause." Emily focused on the bottle in her hands, picking at the label. Naomi wasn't sure what that had to do with Emily and her partner adopting, but she started to piece it together before the other girl finally started talking again. "A year later I was diagnosed with the same thing. I can't have kids naturally."

"I'm sorry." Naomi knew it was a cliché, but she didn't know what else she could say. She shuffled closer to the smaller girl and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Don't be." Emily finished off what was left of the cheap bottle of vodka and tossed it aside. She stared Naomi in the eye as she spoke. "I've never wanted kids. They're not my thing. Freya's the one who wants them. She's the one who wants to get married…"  
"And you don't?" Naomi's throat felt dry and her words were choked as she held Emily's gaze.

"I don't even know if I want her anymore." Emily admitted, finally giving up a secret she had held close to her chest for months. Things between her and Freya had become routine. There was no excitement and no passion left between them. She wanted marriage and kids. Emily wanted her life back.  
"I'm sorry." Naomi repeated again, at a loss for what to say. Emily dropped her head, her loose red locks falling over her face like a curtain. She reached out to tuck some of Emily's hair behind her ear. Her fingers brushed against the other girl's cheek. A shiver ran through the pair of them at the contact. "Emily-" Before the blonde could get another word out the smaller girl's lips were crushed against her own. Her lips were soft and she certainly knew how to kiss. She moved, positioning herself in Naomi's lap as the blonde's hands became tangled in Emily's red curls. Emily leant forward, forcing Naomi to lie back on the bed as the other girl straddled her. They carried on kissing, their lips locked in an endless dance.

Emily pulled away first. She looked down at the breathless girl pinned beneath her body and reached out for her. Naomi stiffened as Emily's hands pushed the ski mask up. "No. Don't." Naomi grabbed the other girl's wrists, trying to stop her. The mask went up above her mouth and then Emily stopped, letting Naomi push her hands down to her side. Her eyes searched Naomi's, asking for permission. The blonde made no move to push her away and so Emily took that as encouragement. Her lips eagerly found the other girls. Naomi moaned in to her mouth, spurring the other girl on. Emily's hands roamed up and down Naomi's body, memorising her every curve as the two girls carried on kissing. Naomi pulled away first, her lips seeking out Emily's neck as she kissed a path down to her collarbone. She topped the other girl, pinning her down with her body and slipping a hand under her shirt. She wanted the other girl so badly that her hand shook as she reached for Emily's bra clasp.

"What the fuck?" The door slammed open and Cook stormed in. His mask was firmly in place as he dragged the blonde off the bed and out of the room. He shoved her against the wall as he locked the door. His hands were shaking as he pulled the key out of the lock. He ripped his mask off as Naomi tugged hers fully off. "What the fuck were you thinking Naoms?" He dragged her down the hall and in to her room. She collapsed on to the bed and rolled her eyes as he went off on one.

"You said go for it." She giggled, her mind in a drunken stupor and occupied by thoughts of Emily's soft lips. The second Cook stopped lecturing her she would go back in and finish what they had started.  
"Not like fucking this!" He shouted at her and it seemed to sober her up. Reality crashed down on her with sickening clarity.

"How else could it happen?" Her voice cracked as she cradled her head in her hands and focused on her breathing as her stomach lurched. "What am I supposed to do Cook? Stroll in to her fucking gym and say 'hey, remember me? I'm the girl who held you hostage, how about we grab a coffee?'… I can't get her out of my fucking head Cook. I'm never going to see her again after Saturday and it's fucking killing me." Her best friend sighed in defeat and shook his head as he helped her out of her jeans and pulled the covers over her. He ran a hand through her hair as she buried her head in the pillow. "What we gonna do with you girlie? Eh?" He kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow afternoon she's gone babe and we're five grand up. We can go out and get rat arsed and you can pull as many fit girls as you want. Just not her, okay? Naomi?" The girl had fallen asleep. Kissing her forehead he left her to sleep it off. She was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them. Neither of them could afford for her to lose her head over Emily Fitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reading/reviewing, _Skins _is my favourite fandom to write for as people actually give feedback, always nice to know people are enjoying my writing. Anyway apologies if this chapter has any mistakes/typos etc., I've double checked it, but I did a late shift at work and then instead of having my day off today I went in for an early shift this morning (the joys of middle management) so have yet to go to sleep.**

* * *

Katie hated Bristol. She hated the unfamiliar streets and she hated the people. God did she hate the people. She had spent her entire first day in the city driving around, trying to get people to look at Emily's photograph. Few people had even given her the time of day, and most of those who did were spotty teenage boys who were more interested in her cleavage than the photo she was holding. Her mood had taken a turn for the worse when her mother had phoned at lunch demanding to know where she was. At least James hadn't snitched on her. She had lied about going out with a few friends to try and take her mind off Emily. Her mother had gone off on one about needing her children with her in her hour of need, like it hadn't taken her three days to notice her youngest daughter was missing. She had promised to be home by Saturday lunch, to be there when Emily was returned home. In all honesty she had stupidly thought she would be able to find her sister before then. Fuelled by anger and a fierce need to protect her younger twin she had thought she could just go to Bristol, show Emily's photograph around a bit and miraculously get some clues to her disappearance. She had given up trawling the streets at around midnight and booked a hotel for two nights.

The hotel room was clean and lavishly decorated. The kind of place where a doorman kept the riff raff outside. As Katie lay in bed, wrapped in a thick robe and eating breakfast, she wondered what kind of place Emily was being held in. Was she being fed? Was she warm? Katie couldn't imagine how scary it would be to be taken off the streets and held hostage somewhere miles away from home by god knows who. Were they treating her kindly? Had they kept her tied up? Hit her? Was she in pain, lying in the dark somewhere all alone? For all her uncertainties Katie could be sure of one thing. Emily was alive. She didn't go in to all that feeling your twin's pain crap, but she was still certain she would know if Emily were dead.

The ransom drop was scheduled for three o'clock. She still had time to hit the streets for a few more hours before she would have to start driving back. She changed in to a pencil skirt and a blouse and tied her hair up, trying to look respectable so that people would pay attention to her when she approached them on the street. She knew it was a longshot, but maybe someone had seen Emily in Bristol, or knew something about her abduction and would help Katie to get her back. She would do anything she could to get her sister back home where she belonged.

Naomi was acutely aware that she was hungover the second her eyes opened. It was midmorning and her head throbbed and her mouth was painfully dry. Cheap vodka did not agree with her. Pushing the bed covers off of her she noticed she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Not bothering to get changed she made her way out of her room, stumbling down the hall. She paused outside Emily's door and put her hand on the handle. She considered going in and seeing how she was doing. Thinking better of it she carried on down the hall and slowly trudged down the stairs. The smell of bacon and grease hit her as soon as she walked in to the kitchen and her stomach lurched. Cook greeted her with a grin. "How's the head?" His voice was like a jackhammer to her fragile skull as she slumped in to one of the kitchen chairs, cradling it in her hands. "Want a sarnie?" He waved a bacon sandwich in front of her face.

"Fuck off Cook." She grumbled, pushing him aside to fill a glass up with water. She leant against the sink, taking deep breaths and trying not to throw up.  
"Big day today." He sat down at the table and stuffed his face. "I'm meeting Keith at two. Money's being dropped off at three and as soon as it gets dark Keith's sending some boys down to pick up our girl up and take her back home. Then tonight, me and you are going out and getting fucked up girlie! Get some pills, meet some girls-"

"I'm going home tonight and sleeping in my own bed. I don't plan on leaving it for a month." Naomi groaned. The sooner she got away from Emily and the cottage the happier she would be. She needed time to herself to sort her head out. Effy would not be happy if she didn't go out, but she was in no mood to be socialising.  
"Come on Naoms." Cook whined, his voice grating on her fragile nerves like nails on a chalkboard.  
"I said fucking no, ok!" She snapped at him with a glare. He held his hands up in mock surrender.  
"Jesus, don't get all fucking pissy just 'cause you're hangover." She rolled her eyes at him and stormed out of the kitchen.

She had a shower and changed in to some clean clothes. She crawled back in to bed and pulled out her laptop. She spent a couple of hours messing about, checking her e-mails and wasting time on _Facebook. _Despite her better judgement she typed Emily's name in to the search bar. It brought up the other girl's page. There was a blonde girl in her photo with her. The girl, whom she guessed was Freya, had her arm around Emily and they were both smiling at the camera. She read through her page, most of the comments were from a guy called Jeremiah Jones. He had curly hair and a wide smile, revealing his braces. Emily was in his profile picture. She looked different in his photo though. Her fingers were stuck up behind Jeremiah's head while her tongue was stuck out at the camera. She looked younger somehow. Happier. "I'm off." Naomi almost caught her hand as she slammed the lid down on her laptop. Cook stood at her door, a cigarette hanging from his lips and a cup of coffee in his hands. He sat the coffee down on the bedside table and offered her a wary smile. "I'll give you a call ok?"

Naomi got out of bed and pulled him in for a hug. "Sorry." She mumbled in to his shoulder. For all his faults James Cook was still her best friend. He was the guy who brought her coffee when she was hungover and gave her a mouthful when she was doing stupid shit. Like getting off with a girl they were holding captive. He was like an older brother to her. For all they could fight like cat and dog they were still like family.  
"For what?" He pulled back and kissed her forehead with a wink. "Be good Naomikins. I'll call in a few hours." Cook was reluctant to leave Naomi alone in the cottage with the Fitch girl. He knew her head was all over the place, but he had to meet Keith and wait for the drop.

He left the car in the drive, not wanting to be pulled over on the way back. He had yet to go to Keith's bar and not get drunk. It took him forty minutes to walk through the woods and reach the bus stop that would take him in to the city centre. When the bus finally reached the city centre terminal it was another ten minute walk before he would be at Keith's pub. He was definitely ready for his first pint as he stepped off the bus. "Excuse me." He almost walked straight in to a young woman. He froze as he took her in. She was small and slim, except for her hair she was Emily Fitch's double. "Could you take a look at this photo? This is my sister Emily. She's missing and I think she's in Bristol. Have you seen her?" Her voice was similar to Emily's, except it wasn't as husky and she had a slight lisp. He took the photo in his hand, staring at it and trying to buy himself some time to think of what to say.

He shook his head and gave the photograph back. "Sorry luv. I ain't seen her. She run away or something?" He tried not to sound too interested. His heart was pounding against his chest. Katie sighed as she took the picture back from him.  
"You're the first person to ask that. She was taken. Sunday night. I've been here for two days asking if anyone's seen her. Most people just ignore me. Arseholes." She sneered at a few people waiting for busses. Cook guessed they had been some of the people who had ignored her.

"How can anyone ignore you babe?" He stuck to what he did best and laid the charm on thick. Katie barely supressed another sneer. "I'm sorry about your sister. She looks a nice kid. I'll keep my eyes open."  
"Thanks." Katie relaxed a bit. Though she obviously wasn't taken by his charm she didn't suspect that he had been holding her twin hostage for the better part of a week.  
"I hope you find her."

He left Katie canvassing people at the bus stop as he resisted the urge to run to Keith's pub. He had to keep his cool and not arouse suspicion. Katie's or Keith's. The last thing he wanted was his uncle finding out that Emily's sister had tracked her down to Bristol. It was too much of a coincidence for her to accidentally turn up in the city. She had to know something.

By the time he reached his uncle's pub he was desperate for his first pint, and maybe a tequila chaser to go with it. Cindy greeted him from behind the bar and pulled him a pint of Carling. It was more head than anything else, but he drank it anyway. Free beer was free beer. His uncle's twenty-six year old girlfriend couldn't pour a pint to save her life, but her fake tits and short skirts kept the punters happy. "Keith's gone to see Johnny." Cook put his pint back down, it left a foul taste in his mouth. Johnny White was a local hardman. He and his family controlled most of the crime in Bristol and were behind Emily's abduction. Cook did not like the idea of working with him, but he had found out too late that White was involved.

"I'm back you dozy mare!" Keith appeared behind the bar and slapped Cindy on the backside. The young barmaid giggled and set about pouring another two pints.  
"Alright?" Cook took the second pint he was offered as he addressed his uncle Keith. "How's tricks?"  
"Never better Cook my boy! Never better! We've had word that the Fitches have got the message this time. The drop's scheduled for three o'clock on the dot. Bill and Ben will pick it up then come back up to fetch the girl." Bill and Ben were the unfortunately named brothers who had taken Emily from outside her parents' home in London. They were cousins of Johnny's and had fewer than three brain cells between them. Cook felt uneasy at leaving Emily to their care. The last time Cook had been at Keith's pub Bill had been loudly complaining about the little bitch who had cracked one of his ribs with a kick to his chest. He was itching for payback.

Cook paced himself that afternoon, sticking only to beer to try and keep a clear head. Naomi would kill him if he went back pissed. After his fourth pint he had made his mind up. He would take Emily back himself. Just drop her off in some little village on the way to London and let her find help. He did not want Bill anywhere near the tiny young woman he had been looking after for a week.

He was about to tell Keith this when his uncle's phone started ringing. He brushed Cook off, shoving another drink in his hand as he disappeared out the back. It was well after three by the time he came back. He trudged over to the table Cook was sitting at and sat down heavily on one of the wooden stools. His gut was pressed up against the table and he adjusted it to make himself comfortable. "Everything ok?" Cook quizzed. His uncle was no longer smiling and joking.  
"Oh yes. Bill and Ben got the money, no coppers in sight. They're driving around for a few hours just to make sure they're not being following. Should be back by tonight-"  
"Right, well I was thinking I could take the girl back. Just drop her off somewhere tonight and-"

"Slight change of plan son." Keith cleared his throat and took a large swig of whiskey from the bottle he had brought from behind the bar. "Johnny thinks they got the money too easy. _He_ thinks they can pay more you see…he wants another twenty five." Cook's eyes widened at Keith's admission. He knew what was coming and he shook his head. His stool fell over as he snapped to his feet. "It's just another week Cook. Not even that. Thursday afternoon she goes home and you and blondie will get another five big ones for your troubles. That's five each, not bad for a two week holiday."

Cook scoffed at his choice of words. Keeping a young woman locked up in a room was far from his idea of a holiday. His uncle could see he was not convinced and so pulled out his wallet. It was almost as fat and bulbous as Keith himself. He took out a wad of notes and thrust them in to the younger man's hand. There was easily a grand there. "Let's call this an advance shall we?" Cook still wasn't convinced and he tried to hand the cash back. Keith put his hand out to stop him and his voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "If you and Blondie don't keep hold of her then Bill will be more than happy to. I don't think anyone wants that son, do you?"

Cook sneered as he snatched the cash back out of Keith's hand. "This is fucking bull shit man." He downed his pint and glared at his  
grinning uncle. "She goes home Thursday! I'm fucking serious Keith!" He wasn't looking forward to telling Emily; or Naomi.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where the fuck have you been?" Naomi glowered at Cook as he walked through the front door. It was almost eight o'clock at night. He had been gone for hours. He looked pale and out of it, at first she thought he was drunk, but he was steady on his feet as he made his way in to the kitchen. He took out a beer from the fridge and just held it in his hand, staring down at it so he didn't have to look at Naomi. "Cook? What's happened?" She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, trying to coax him to talk.

"They got the money." He put the untouched beer down on the kitchen bench and ran his hands though his hair, letting out a deep sigh. "Johnny wants more money…"  
"No! Fuck no Cook! We promised her…I promised her she was going home today. Fuck." Naomi kicked out at one of the kitchen chairs before slumping against the sink. She shook her head, her long blonde locks covering her face. "I'll go tell her-"  
"No." Cook stopped her in her tracks and picked up his ski mask from the kitchen table. Bringing it down over his face he sighed again and looked up to the ceiling. "I'll tell her."

Naomi listened as his heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs. She imagined Emily sitting on the windowsill upstairs, waiting expectantly for the door to open and for one of them to tell her she was going home. She could imagine her expression falling as Cook told her she was staying longer. Her wide brown eyes would fall and her jaw would tighten as she resolved to her continued imprisonment.

"NAOMI!" The blonde jerked from her thoughts as she heard Cook screaming for her. Footsteps pounded down the stairs. She scowled, wondering what all the panic was as she made her way in to the hallway. She heard a second set of footfalls, but it was too late for her mind to pick up on the second set. A blur of red ran straight in to her, knocking her to the ground. She and Emily fell in a tangle of limbs. Naomi's eyes widened as she realised the redhead was staring straight at her. She wasn't wearing her mask.

For the slightest of moments it seemed as though time had slowed down. She heard Cook pounding down the stairs, watched as Emily's lips formed a shocked 'O'. She had seen one of her kidnappers. As well as having their names she could identify Naomi. Her escape had suddenly become all the more important. Naomi lay beneath her in shock, unable to move or reach out for her as Emily scrambled to her feet. She reached the door just as Cook got down the stairs. Her fingers fumbled over the catch. She was shaking and Cook was practically on top of her. The door opened at the last second, just as Cook wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She lashed out, kicking her feet off the front door in an attempt to buck him off of her. Cook lost his footing and fell back, cursing as his shoulders slammed against the stairs. He let go of the small girl as pain tore through his left shoulder blade. The shock wore off and Naomi kicked in to action. As Emily reached for the front door again she slammed in to her, forcing her arms behind her back. She struggled once more, bucking against Naomi's body, but she didn't have the space to kick out with her feet. Cook ignored the pain and got back to his feet. He pulled his belt free from his jeans and wrapped it around Emily's hands. The young woman was hysterical, screaming for help at the top of her lungs and desperately trying to pull her hands free from Cook's grasp. Once she was safely restrained he picked her up and tossed her over his good shoulder. Naomi went to follow him up the stairs but he growled at her to stay downstairs. She had never seen him looking so angry; certainly not at her.

Returning to the kitchen she slumped down in to one of the chairs, waiting for Cook to come down. She heard the heavy wooden door of Emily's prison slam shut and the creaky floorboards at the top of the stairs by the bathroom. When Cook came back down a few minutes later his shirt was off and lying soaking wet across his left shoulder. He sat down beside Naomi, his face contorted in pain as he cradled his injured shoulder. Naomi silently got to her feet and took some ice out of the drawer. Wrapping it in a tea towel she removed his shirt. She gasped at the large purple bruising spread out over his shoulder blade and down his back. Gingerly she pressed the ice over the worst part, wincing as Cook let out a string of curses.

"What happened?" Her voice was timid. She was still in shock from the way Cook had sneered at her. Her best friend dipped his hand in to his pocket and came out with a brass key. Naomi instantly felt the pit of her stomach drop as her own hand went to her pocket. Her key was missing. Cook dropped it on the table, his jaw set.

"She freaked out when I told her she had to stay till Thursday. Hit me over the head with the fucking lamp, unlocked the door and legged it. How the fuck did she get your key Naoms?" His voice was neither raised nor angry. He was back to being her Cook. He held her hand as she held the homemade icepack against his shoulder. "Fuck…she saw your face." Cook groaned in to the palm of his hand.

Naomi felt the shock finally wearing off as burning anger and resentment flooded through her body. The memory of Emily's body on top of her own, her hands roaming over her body, filled her mind, fuelling the fire of her rage. "Where you going?" Naomi put Cook's hand over the icepack before snatching up her key and heading out of the kitchen. "Naomi she's pissed! Just leave her yeah?" The blonde ignored him and pounded up the stairs. She heard Cook following her and left the key in the lock as she locked the door from the inside.

"Naomi!" He banged on the door, rattling the handle, but she ignored him. Emily lay curled up on the bed, sobbing in to one of the pillows. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her lip was cut from where she had slammed in to the door and her wrists were red raw from the belt. Cook had left her tied up. He'd obviously dumped her on the bed and stormed out before he could do anything stupid.

Seeing Emily lying there, so broken and helpless, Naomi's anger began to slowly dissipate. Her voice was weak and wary as she spoke. "You took my key." Emily didn't acknowledge her presence, just carried on lying there with her face buried in the pillow. "You used me. Trying to get me to talk to you, to sit with you…kissing me. It was all for the key." Silence filled the small room as Cook gave up on banging on the door and went back to the kitchen to ice his shoulder and search for some painkillers. "Fuck it." Naomi gave up trying to talk to her and walked over to the bed. Emily stiffened and whimpered as the blonde knelt beside her. As angry as Naomi was she was still a human being, she couldn't just leave the terrified girl tied up all night. Her fingers slipped on the tight knots Cook had tied, but she eventually loosened the belt from around the other girl's hands and tossed it aside.

As she stood up to leave Emily finally spoke. "If I just wanted the key I could have taken Cook's." Her voice was hoarse and gravelly. She sat up, rubbing her bruised and chafed wrists. "It would have been easy to get in his pants the first night I was here…I'm sorry ok? I saw an opportunity and I took it, but I should be free right now. At home with my family and my friends, but once again you lied to me. And I'm stuck here."

"It's just till Thursday." Naomi knew she and Cook were just as much to blame for the scene that had just happened as Emily. They could hardly blame her for trying to free herself after Cook had just told her she would be staying longer than they had told her. Emily scoffed at her words. "Heard that before."

Naomi sighed and slumped down on the bed. She was tired and sore and wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and crawl in to bed. Her own bed, back at her mother's house. She wanted to have Effy come over with ice cream and shitty rom-com films that they could laugh over in-between Naomi crying in to her shoulder. Emily was more in need than she was and so she forced herself on to her feet and trudged in to the bathroom. She came out with a wet washcloth. Easing herself back down beside the other girl she gently dabbed the cloth against Emily's lip, cleaning off the blood. She let the redhead take over as she picked up the moisturiser from the bedside table. She dipped her fingers in to it and carefully spread it over Emily's wrists. Her fingers slowly worked up and down the other girl's soft skin, until the angry red bands were covered. Once she was finished she was still holding Emily's hands in her own. They sat like that in silence until Emily finally spoke again.

"You're not wearing your mask." Naomi looked up to find the other girl taking in her every feature. She shrugged, still not letting go of her hands.  
"Seems a bit pointless now." She sighed and tried not to think about the implications of Emily being able to identify her. Enough had happened without thinking of the trouble that would erupt if Keith found out they had let the girl see one of them.  
"You're beautiful." Emily's gravelly words took her by surprise. She opened her mouth, though she wasn't really sure how she was supposed to respond to that, and gasped as Emily leant forward. The kiss was nothing like their previous encounter. It was slow and almost chaste.

Naomi was the first to pull away, letting go of Emily's hands and getting to her feet. There were tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "We can't…I can't…" She trailed off as she ran her fingers over her lips and let out a strangled sob. Emily sat still and silent on the bed, looking up at her with wide expectant eyes. "I'm sorry." She had to get out of the room, away from her piercing stare and her soft lips. She locked the door behind her and went back downstairs to check on Cook.

He sat at the table with the icepack strapped to his shoulder with electrician's tape. He had a strip of codeine on the table in front of him and a bottle of Whisky in his hands. Naomi helped herself to two of the Codeine and washed them down with the beer he had left on the kitchen counter. Cook sat silently staring at the discarded ski mask lying on the kitchen table. Naomi knew what was coming before he even said it.

"She saw your face."  
"She didn't see yours." She tried to look on the bright side, but in all honestly they were up to their eyes in shit whatever way they looked at it.  
"We should tell Uncle Keith, see what we should do-"

"What we should do is fucking stick to what we said we were doing in the first place! She should have been gone today Cook! Look, don't tell Keith anything. It's my face, my problem." She snatched the Codeine off the table and stormed back up the stairs. Cook watched her go before pulling his phone out. He scrolled through the contacts until he found Keith's number. Biting his lips he considered whether to do as Naomi said or to let his uncle know what was going on. "Fuck it." He tossed the phone aside and cradled his bottle in his hands as he slowly made his way upstairs.

He paused at Emily's door as he heard voices. Leaning against his good shoulder her peered through the peep hole. He saw Naomi standing by the bed, handing Emily some of the Codeine followed by a glass of water. He sighed as he caught sight of the look on Naomi's face as Emily's fingers brushed against her own while taking the glass from her. Emily said thanks and a small smile graced Naomi's lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. "Fuck." He sighed as he trudged in to his room and collapsed on his bed. Naomi was too close. She fancied the fuck out of the little red head, and though Cook could hardly blame her, he knew she wasn't thinking straight when she had said not to call Keith. She wasn't thinking with her head, or any northern part of her body. He reached in to his pocket for his phone and remembered he had left it downstairs on the kitchen table. He cursed as he had to sit up on the bed and stretch over for the prepaid phone Keith had given him to send the photo of Emily to her family. He dialled the familiar number and lay back down, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey." He sighed in to the phone. "I need some advice."


	12. Chapter 12

Katie was sitting in the hotel bar when her phone started going off. She ignored the call four times before whoever was calling got the message. It was almost ten and she had been sitting with the same drink for over an hour. She had left it too late to go back and had hit rush hour. She had barely got out of the city when her mother had called to let her know the ransom money had been picked up. Twenty minutes later they had received another text saying the kidnappers wanted another twenty five thousand by next Thursday. Her mother had been distraught and Katie had had to pull over to compose herself. She'd turned straight around and went back to the hotel. She had been sitting there since four o'clock with the same drink, considering whether or not to book another night or go back to London to be with her family. She checked her phone as it went off for the fifth time. It was JJ's number. She let it go to voicemail before picking it up. The last thing she wanted to put up with was JJ's ramblings.

"Katie it's JJ. The phone was used again. I couldn't narrow down where the call came from, but I did manage to trace the other number. It's a contract phone. It's registered to an Elizabeth Stonem…" Katie listened as he gave her the address and suggested she tell Reece to look in to the connection. Katie had other plans. She wasn't about to wait for Reece to come to Bristol. The address was a ten minute drive from where she was. Grabbing her purse and her car keys she left her still unfinished drink on the bar.

She typed the address in to her Satnav and found the address easily enough. It was a second floor corner flat. There were a couple of lights on and Katie began to have second thoughts as she locked the car. She pushed them aside as she thought of Emily, scared and alone somewhere. She buzzed on the intercom for the upstairs flat and waited for a response. "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the intercom sounded bored and uninterested.

"Hi. I erm…my name is Katie Fitch and-" The buzzer went off and the door clicked open. Elizabeth Stonem did not wait to find out what she wanted before she let her in. Taking a deep breath, and lacing her keys through her fist inside her jacket pocket, she pushed the door open and walked up the stairs. A young brunette met her at the top of them. She was tall and slim, with the build of a model. She had gorgeous blue eyes that were fixed firmly on Katie. She leant against the wall by the staircase, a cigarette in her hand and a curious smirk on her face as she eyed Katie up and down. "You're not the pizza guy." She cocked her head to the side, waiting for Katie to offer her an explanation.

"I'm Katie Fitch-" She tried once again to explain who she was, but was interrupted by the buzzer. Effy left her at the top of the stairs and went down to answer the door. There was a pimple faced pizza delivery guy standing gawking at her as she opened the door. She gave him a tenner and slammed the door in his face. "Pizza?" Katie followed her in to what she presumed was the living room. A leather corner sofa filled most of the room, facing a large flat screen mounted to the wall. The tall girl tucked her legs under her as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Are you Elizabeth Stonem?" Katie gave up on trying to introduce herself.  
"Effy." The girl corrected her. "And you are?"  
"I'm Katie. Katie Fitch."

"Well Katie, what are you doing in my flat?" The girl asked, though she didn't wait for an answer as she got to her feet and walked in to the kitchen. Before Katie could follow her she came back in to the living room with a wine glass. She filled it up from an already open bottle of wine on the table and handed it to the stranger standing in her living room. Taking her own glass she sat back down and waited for Katie's answer.

"I'm looking for my sister, Emily. She went missing last Sunday-"  
"Well she's not here." Effy interrupted, her expression mildly amused. Her arrogance rubbed Katie up the wrong way and she stopped playing it cautious.  
"She was abducted Sunday. She's being held god knows where and the phone that sent the ransom demand rang you an hour ago! So don't dick me about. Where's my sister!" Her cheeks were red and her chest was heaving as she finished her rant. Effy did not look remotely intimidated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She spoke as though the other girl was boring her and sipped at her wine. "Last call I had was a wrong number." She shrugged, though she looked uneasily at her phone sitting on the coffee table. Cook had rang her, he had sounded drunk, his words slurring together as he rambled on about Naomi and needing some advice. She had told him to sober up and hung up on him. As Katie Fitch stood in her living room she wished she had paid attention to him. She could imagine Cook being stupid enough to get involved in a kidnapping, but Naomi knew better.

"You spoke to him for eight minutes!" Katie crossed her arms defensively across her chest as she snapped back at the infuriating woman. Effy smirked up at her.  
"I'm not sure how you know about my phone calls, but he sounded cute."  
"So you just talked to some random guy on the phone for nearly ten minutes?" Katie was not fooled. There was something about Effy Stonem that rubbed her the wrong way and she wasn't about to believe some bull shit excuse. "Seems a little strange."  
"I have no idea who you are yet you're standing in my flat drinking my wine." That infuriating smirk was still plastered to her glossy lips. Katie rolled her eyes and emptied her glass in one quick drink. Effy laughed and held the bottle up for her. "Refill?"  
"Fuck it." Katie took the bottle and topped up her glass. She took a seat beside the other girl and helped herself to a slice of pizza. She wasn't leaving until she got some answers.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Katie had been at Effy's house for almost an hour when she had asked to see a photo of Emily. They had emptied one bottle of wine and started on another. Katie had soon learnt the other girl wasn't much of a talker, and found herself filling the silence with a one sided conversation. Effy was a good listener though, and she listened to the other girl ramble on about her and Emily's life in London. "She's pretty." The stoic girl commented, her eyes flicking to Katie to watch her reaction. The smaller girl shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. She had not mentioned Emily was gay and she was not about to share that information with Effy. She had not been convinced by her story that she had talked to a random caller for almost ten minutes. She had thought her tongue would loosen after a bottle of wine, but the more time she spent with Effy the more she was beginning to believe she would talk to a stranger. She had invited one in to her home after all. "You have nicer tits."

Katie almost choked on her wine and began coughing and spluttering. Effy shifted beside her and began patting her back until she regained her composure. Effy stopped patting her back and instead began to slowly rub it. Katie knocked back the rest of her wine and helped herself to another top up. Her throat felt dry and Effy's thigh pressed up against her was not helping any. "You must be going out of your mind with worry. If that happened to my brother…well…" She trailed off as she took a drink of wine. Katie found herself hanging on the girl's words, waiting for her to continue. She had hardly spoken in the time Katie had been there and those two sentences could practically count as a speech.  
"Well? What if it was your brother?" Katie asked impatiently when it became obvious Effy was not in any hurry to finish speaking.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her lips twitched up in to her ever present smirk. She leant forward, brushing her lips ever so slightly against Katie's as her hand trailed up the smaller girl's thigh, stopping at the hem of her pencil skirt. "I'd take my mind off it for a while."  
"Oh?" Katie's voice came out as a gasp as Effy's lips found hers again. The kiss was light and teasing, with Effy pulling back all too quickly. Katie had fucked girls before, though it was not common knowledge. Even Emily did not know about her indiscretions. Effy Stonem was gorgeous and seemed to be doing a fantastic job of distracting Katie from her sister's disappearance. All that mattered was the girl sitting in front of her, smirking as she trailed her hand under Katie's skirt.

"I can be very distracting Katie." Fortunately she couldn't quite 'distract' Katie enough to make her forget what had brought her to Effy's flat in the first place.  
"No! I can't..." Katie pulled away and got to her feet. Smoothing her pencil skirt down she picked up her bag to leave.  
"You can't drive like that. I'll call you a taxi. Where are you staying?" Effy put a steadying hand on the small of her back that sent shivers running up and down the smaller girl's spine.  
"Fuck." She cursed as she realised she hadn't booked a room before leaving the hotel. "I need to book somewhere-"

"I have a spare room." Effy took Katie's purse out of her hand and tossed it on to the sofa before leading her through the flat and in to the spare bedroom. She kissed her on the lips once more before saying goodnight and leaving her to sleep off the wine. Had Katie been sober she would have found the whole thing surreal, but she was tired and had drank far too much wine so she climbed in to the bed without a second thought.

Once Effy was in the safety of her own room she took out her phone and sent Naomi a text.

'_There's a girl sleeping in my spare room saying her sister has been kidnapped. What the fuck are you and Cook up to? x.'_


	13. Chapter 13

"How's your shoulder?" Cook looked up from his greasy breakfast as Naomi walked in to the kitchen. She stood nervously by the table, unsure of what mood he would be in. He slammed his fork down on the table and she almost jumped out of her skin.  
"Fucking killin'. Tell you what Naoms, you should have fucking told her after all." He broke out in to a grin and used his good arm to pull her down in to his lap. She laughed as she stole a slice of toast from him.  
"I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed him tightly.  
"We're tip top you and me blondie, yeah?" He hugged her back with one arm. The other hung loose by his side, another ice pack strapped to his bare shoulder.  
"Yeah." She nodded as she traced her finger over the cross he had tattooed to his arm, glad to have her old Cook back.

"Just you and me right now. Thursday we're gonna go over Eff's and get shit faced, forget about this place and forget about Red, 'kay?" Naomi bit her lip as she thought of having Emily out of her life for good. Red hair and chocolate eyes had been haunting her dreams for the whole week. She didn't think leaving the cottage was going to change that. "Look, I got to go see Keith. Sort out how we're gonna do this on Thursday. You just stay away from Red and I'll be back tonight. Here." He took out his wallet and handed over a wad of twenties, half of what Keith had given him. "You go out tomorrow. Go see Eff or something yeah? I'll stay and babysit the girl."

"Emily." The blonde corrected as she pocketed the money and stared at him curiously. If she didn't know Cook better he would swear she was up to something. "Her name is Emily." Cook laughed it off and kissed her forehead. His reply sent shivers running down her spine, though she couldn't place why.  
"It's all gonna be sorted babe."

The second Cook was out the door Naomi scrambled upstairs. Her fingers fumbled as she unlocked Emily's door. She had the key around a chain on her neck, a constant reassurance it was still there after the previous day's shenanigans. Emily was still lying in bed with the curtains drawn. Her eyes were open and she was staring at Naomi as she walked across the room and pulled back the curtains, flooding the room with light. She winced, shielding her eyes behind her hand until they adjusted to the harsh light. "What the fuck." She grumbled in to her pillow. "Close the fucking curtains."  
"It's lunch time." Naomi looked at the cold plate of breakfast sitting on the bedside table. It had been untouched. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Not hungry. Just leave me alone." Emily grumbled and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head and turning her back on the blonde by the window.  
"Cut the shit Emily." Naomi rolled her eyes and tore the covers back. The redhead grunted as she tried to pull the duvet back over her head. "Fucks sake." Naomi grabbed the duvet again, trying to shove it on the floor. Emily snatched it back and yanked it. Hard.

Naomi stumbled forward, losing her footing. Emily got more than she had bargained for as the blonde and the blanket shot forward. Naomi fell on top of her, her hands shooting out to steady herself and landing either side of Emily's head. The smaller girl's body was still warm from sleeping. She was wearing her underwear and a vest to bed and her skin was searing hot. Her eyes were wide and staring expectantly up at Naomi. The blonde was frozen still. She knew she had to move, before one of them did something stupid, but she couldn't bring her body to act. Emily made the first move; her hand slowly came up and cupped Naomi's cheek. The blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from the other girl's intense gaze. She shuddered as the smaller girl pinned beneath her caressed her cheek. Emily brought her hand around to the back of the blonde's head as she used her other arm to push herself up. Her lips were soft and for the briefest of seconds they were pressed firmly against Naomi's, then Emily let her arm drop so that she was lying flat on her back again with Naomi hovering above her. "Please." Emily's voice was filled with desperation as she closed her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

Naomi did as she asked. Getting to her feet she left Emily lying in bed, once again under the covers. She wanted to crawl back in to bed herself, but her phone on the dressing table caught her attention as she walked in to her room. She had a text from Effy from the night before. "Shit." She cursed as she read it and instantly called her back. "What the fuck Eff? Small cute redhead?" She didn't waste time on frivolities like a hello.  
"Two out of three." Effy replied in her usual bored tone. "Brunette." She added before Naomi could ask what she had got wrong."

Anything you want to tell me Naomi?"  
"We fucked up." The blonde sighed and slumped down on to her bed. "We're at some cottage near Wrington Hill. Keith got us a job working for Johnny Wight-" She held the phone away from her ear as Effy let out a string of four letter curses. "We thought it was sitting on some drugs or something. Not holding a fucking girl hostage."

"That the girl you like?" Effy was as perceptive as ever and Naomi let out another sigh with Effy's next utterance. "You're right. You're fucked."  
"Gee thanks Effy. What the fuck was her sister doing at yours?"  
"Drinking a bottle of wine…if you mean why did she turn up then blame Cook. He rang me off the same phone you used the other day. She traced it to me somehow…fuck, she's coming. I'll call later."  
"She's still there?" Naomi asked incredulously, but the line had already gone dead. "Fuck." Everything was falling apart.

"Morning." Effy pocketed her phone as Katie walked in to her kitchen. "Coffee?" The eldest Fitch twin shook her head as she checked her phone. Her mother and JJ seemed to be competing for the title of who could leave her the most messages.  
"I need to get back. My mum's freaking out." She pulled her coat on and stood awkwardly in front of the girl she had just met the night before. Effy sat on the kitchen bench, wearing only an oversized man's T-shirt. Her long legs were crossed in front of her and her eyes were firmly on Katie. She lost her familiar smirk as she met her gaze. She got down to her feet and closed the distance between them.  
"I hope you find your sister Katie."

"Me too." Katie took a step back, her back hitting one of the kitchen benches. Effy was quiet and intense, her gaze smouldering as it lingered on Katie. She closed the distance between them, trapping her between the bench and her body. She claimed the smaller girl's lips with a searing kiss. She smirked as she pulled away, leaving Katie speechless. "You've got my number."

***

"Either drink it or fucking frame it lad." Keith snapped as Cook sat staring in to his pint. "You've had it a fucking hour!" He grumbled on, ignoring the way Cook squirmed in his chair. He had been sat in the pub all afternoon, debating whether or not to tell his uncle about Emily seeing Naomi's face. He liked the Fitch girl, but Naomi was his best friend. He had to put her first. Picking up his pint he finished it in one long drink.

"Uncle Keith? I need to tell you something."

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reading and for the reviews, they make my day when I'm stuck at work! And yes the Keffy in the last chapter was a little rushed and was mostly just to set up the next few chapters, but I promise it will be developed properly later on. Anyway the joys of middle management mean I've just finished an eight hour shift and will be going to another store tonight to run the night shift. Depending on how much sleep I need before my next shift tomorrow I might get another chapter up around 5am.


	14. Chapter 14

The second Cook walked in to the living room Naomi knew something was wrong. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were sunk to the back of his head. He looked old and tired, but overall he looked guilty. He couldn't look her in the eye and Naomi had known him long enough to know when something was wrong. "You fucking told him didn't you? How could you be so stupid?" Naomi screamed at Cook, her face was red and her fists were clenched. It was an epic battle not to throw something at him. He sat down and slumped forward in the arm chair closest to him, his face buried in his hands.

"She can ID you Naomi. Keith and Johnny are worried it could lead back to them…Keith wanted to send the brothers over tonight…I told him I'd take care of it."  
"Motherfucker!" Her phone narrowly missed hitting him in the face. It his shoulder instead and he hissed in pain.  
"What the fuck?" He snarled at her as he got to his feet. She finally saw his face up close and began to feel guilty for throwing the phone. His eyes were red raw from crying. His expression was contorted in to something between pain and desperation. "Do you think I want to do this? Do you really think I want to hurt her? This is your fault! You let her get your key, she saw _your _face! I'm doing this for _you!_" He threw his hands up in the air and let out a growl of frustration. "Fuck Naomi! This is killing me babes! Can't you see that? Eh?"

"There has to be something we can do." Naomi ran her hands through her hair. Everything was a mess. She felt like her insides were shrivelling up and dying at the thought of what was going to happen to Emily. What had to happen. "Where are you going?" She snapped as Cook turned towards the door. He looked back at her with wide desperate eyes.  
"Keith's changing the ransom demand to tomorrow afternoon, after he gets the money he doesn't want Red around…Do you trust me?" He needed her answer before he took another step. "You're my best friend Naoms. I need to know you've got my back in this babe. So, do you trust me?"

"Hey Red." Cook stood at the door, offering the small girl a weak smile. Emily felt a lump forming in her throat as she looked up and found herself staring at his face. Not a mask. He was good looking in a rugged sort of way, with a boyish sort of charm. His smile was awkward and his eyes were dull as he stepped in to the room.  
"Where's Naomi?" She got to her feet and he didn't tell her to sit down. She began to regret telling Naomi to leave her alone earlier. Suddenly she really wanted the other girl by her side. She had grown close to Naomi and had figured out the blonde wouldn't hurt her. Cook however was a wild card.

"You and me, we need to talk short stuff." He took a step forward and Emily felt her fists clenching at her sides. She knew exactly what was going on. Cook had revealed his face and Naomi had disappeared, leaving her to face her fate alone. A cold sobering dread washed over her, instilling an odd sense of calmness within her. She was too calm, but Cook couldn't see it. He took a step towards her and she snapped.

Rushing him Emily targeted all of her weight on to his left shoulder, slamming him back against the wall. She left him screaming in agony as she yanked the door open and ran out of the room that served as her prison. Her bare feet pounded down the stairs. She could hear Cook groaning upstairs as he struggled to get back to his feet. There was a pair of converse by the front door, next to a pair of muddy Nike trainers. The converse looked the smallest and she pulled them on to her feet. They were still a size too big but with the laces pulled tight she still managed to run in them just fine.

It was growing dark outside and Emily knew she could use it to her advantage, if she could just get to the trees. "Emily!" Cook was hot on her heels. He was pretty fast, closing in on her as she neared the end of the clearing. Emily had the upper hand. Her routine involved a five mile run four out of seven days and she had completed the London Marathon only five months earlier. Cook may have been a good sprinter, but she was an endurance runner. He was already red in the face and panting for breath as they reached the trees. "Emily! Just fucking stop! Please!" His shouts were growing more faint by the second as she weaved through the trees, putting more and more distance between them.

"Fuck!" One of her stolen shoes flew off her foot. She lost her footing and stumbled forward. She managed to turn her fall in to a slightly more graceful forward roll. She was grateful to be wearing the green jumper with the long sleeves as she rolled through the undergrowth.  
"Nice one girlie." Cook laughed as she sprung back to her feet. He was a few feet away, leaning over with his hands on his knees, panting for breath. Emily's ankle was throbbing as she tried to put weight on it. She tried to hide her discomfort, not wanting to make Cook aware of the fact that she had twisted it.  
"I ran a marathon five months ago."  
"Good for you." Cook pulled out a packet of cigarettes and sparked one up before offering the packet out to Emily. She shook her head, taking the chance to scan the trees around her. She could hear cars in the distance. If there was a road she still had a chance at getting away.

"You look like you're about to drop…you won't be able to keep up with me Cook. Just let me go yeah? I won't tell anyone about you or Naomi. I promise." She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice, but Cook had already clocked her.  
"Right, cause that ankle's just peachy eh Red?" He smirked as he took a few steps forward and Emily struggled to take one. She screamed as she fell backwards and landed on her backside. She scrambled to grab the nearest thing to her as Cook closed in on her. She held a rock in her right hand. Cook laughed and she held it even tighter, gripping it so hard that her knuckles began to turn white with the effort.

"Easy girlie." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I just wanna talk."  
"Yeah right!" Emily snapped back at him, spitting the words out like they were a bad taste in her mouth. "You're not wearing your mask Cook. I know your name and I know Naomi's… and I know how this is going to end. So don't dick me around."  
"You've got it all wrong babe." Cook took a cautious step toward her, his eyes glued to the rock she was holding above her head. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to save you yeah? So just put the fucking rock down and listen to me!"

"Why should I trust you?" Emily snarled, unsure of what he could gain by tricking her. If he was going to kill her then there was no point in luring her back to the cottage. The middle of the forest was the perfect place to deal with her. Cook didn't have an answer for her. There was no reason for her to trust the man who had kept her hostage for over a week.

"Trust me." Emily jumped as slender fingers wrapped around her wrist. The rock dropped from her hand as Naomi knelt down beside her. "Please Emily. You need to trust me." There was no reason for her to trust Naomi either, but the as the blonde wrapped her arms around her, effectively pinning Emily's arms to her sides, she felt her resolve weakening. She turned to face the other girl, burying her face in to her shoulder.

"Please Naomi. Please, you don't have to do this!" She sobbed. Her arms wrapped around the blonde, holding on to her for dear life as she felt Cook's hands around her waist. "Naomi!" She screamed at the girl as Cook pulled her away. Naomi's hands never left her as Cook eased the screaming girl to her feet. She cradled her face right in front of her own, trying to calm her down.  
"Emily, we're not going to hurt you. I would never let that happen. Never. Ever. We're helping, I promise. Just trust us."  
"Can you walk?" Cook asked as he pulled her arm over his shoulder to support her. She tried to put some weight on her foot. Pain shot through her ankle and she let out a whimper. Cook went to pick her up and she began to panic again.  
"Here." Naomi took her other arm and put it over her shoulder. Cook followed suit, his actions slow and steady, so as not to spook her again.

It took them almost fifteen minutes to get out of the woods and back in to the clearing as Emily slowly limped along. When the cottage came in to view, with its ivory covered walls and cracked purple roof tiles, Emily tensed. She slowed her pace even further, until she eventually came to a standstill all together. Cook looked at her questioningly. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Naomi shot him a pointed look. "Go put the kettle on." He did as he was told without question, leaving Naomi to see to Emily. She got her to walk a few more paces and then sat them both down on a patch of grass in front of the living room window. There was a chill to the air, but Emily didn't seem to mind. She stared up at the starry sky overhead as she ran her hands through the grass. She looked totally innocent, like a child exploring the world around her for the first time. She giggled as she lay down and kicked off the remaining stolen shoe to curl her toes up in the grass. Naomi crinkled her nose as she picked up her one remaining Converse.

"Suppose I'll have to go find the other one-"  
"No." Emily's hand shot out and clamped around the blonde's wrist. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Don't leave me. Please." She couldn't help but look back at the house, her eyes anxiously scanning for any sign of Cook.  
"He isn't going to hurt you Ems." She eased her wrist free of her grip and held her hand to reassure her.  
"I heard you two arguing…"

Naomi idly stroked the smaller girl's hand as she spoke, unaware of what she was doing. "The bloke who arranged all of this, he's a nutter. He was going to send over the goons who took you to…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Her thumb continued to trace patterns out on the back of Emily's hand. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you…" She meant it. For all she had only known the other girl for a little over a week she had grown attached to the tiny redhead. Other than Effy and Panda she didn't really have many female friends. She couldn't handle the bitching and the backstabbing that came with a large group of women, so when she had met her oddball group of misfits at college she had settled nicely. She wished she had met Emily in college, or in a crowded bar on a Saturday night. Or anywhere. Under any other circumstances than the ones that had brought them together. "Don't." She sighed as Emily sat up, her hand cradling her cheek as she went to kiss her. Naomi turned her head, kissing the other girl's palm before pulling away completely.

"What happens now then?" Emily pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, staring up at Naomi with wide eyes. The blonde took a deep calming breath before answering.  
"If they find out you're still alive, they could come after all of us…our families too. Cook thinks we need to get something on Johnny. Blackmail him in to leaving you alone, until then…you can't go home, and we can't stay here…there's a couple of spare rooms at my place. You can stay there till we sort something out."  
"Won't your mum have something to say about that?" Emily asked, vaguely remembering the other girl had mentioned she still lived with her mother.  
"Please." The blonde rolled her eyes. "We had seventeen people living in our house when I was sixteen. I think we can make room for a little one." She smirked.  
"Oi!" Emily stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Oi!" It was Cook's turn to shout as he stuck his head out of the kitchen window. "You ladies going to sit there all night?" He held a crate of beer up with a boyish grin on his face.  
"I so need one of those." Emily got to her feet first, satisfied Cook meant her no harm.

Once both girls were inside and after a few beers, Naomi finally brought up the subject of leaving. They were all sat around the kitchen table, with glass bottles littering the table top.  
"We should pack up tonight and leave early in the morning. We can call Keith and tell him-" She stopped midsentence, glancing uneasily at Emily.  
"I'll sort it." Cook spoke so she didn't need to finish what she was going to say. "Who wants another?"

"You're driving mister." Naomi reminded him as she snatched the unopened bottle out of his hands, taking it for herself. She was happily buzzed after four bottles, a fifth wouldn't hurt. Emily sat beside her, curled up on one of the kitchen chairs and cradling a beer. Her eyes were half closed, but she was quietly observing her environment, still warily watching Cook every time he moved from his chair. She had given up on the poker game they were playing almost an hour ago, choosing instead to cheer Naomi on. "The last thing we need is to get pulled over."

"You won't say nothing will you Red?" Cook shot her a smile and she managed a weak one back, shaking her head. "You're a smart girl Ems. We're gonna sort this. We get something on Johnny and we get you home sharpish!"  
"I'll drink to that." Emily held up her bottle towards him and finished what was left. Her lips parted as she let out a large yawn and stretched. "Think I'm ready for bed."  
"We should all get some sleep. Early start in the morning." Naomi agreed with her and put the unopened bottle of beer back down on the table. Cook swiped it and popped the lid before she could object.  
"I'll finish this, shame to waste it." Naomi rolled her eyes but once she was on her feet she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"One beer Cook, then bed."  
"Yours or mine?" He leered at her with practised ease. Naomi rolled her eyes again.  
"Night Cook."

"Good night." Emily followed the blonde out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She bit her lip as they reached her room. "Naomi, can I…I…" Her eyes were glued to the lock on the door. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" The blonde followed her gaze and took the chain from around her neck. The little bronze key hung from it as she fastened it around Emily's neck.  
"I know you have no reason to trust us. Lock the door and leave the key in. I'll knock in the morning-"

"Please Naomi." Her eyes were wide and pleading, boring in to Naomi. "I don't want to be alone in that room again." Against her better judgement the blonde relented and led her down the hall to the last room. The modest twin bed suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller. Silently she pulled back the covers and climbed in on her usual side, sleeping as close to the edge as she could manage. Emily followed suit, settling under the covers. Naomi stiffened as she felt the smaller girl's lips press against her cheek. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello?" Naomi grumbled as she picked her phone off the bedside table and greeted whoever was rudely waking her up. It was still dark outside.  
"Good morning sunshine." Effy replied from the other end of the line. It never ceased to amaze Naomi how chipper the other girl could sound in the morning; even after an all-night bender and no sleep. "Are you and Cook coming back tonight or what?"  
"Are you missing shagging Cook that much?" The blonde rolled on to her back and let out a yawn as Effy scoffed.  
"Trust me. He's not that good. I'd rather be fucking the cute twin who turned up at my door the other night." Effy's words reminded Naomi of where she was. The bed beside her was empty.

"Fuck. Got to go." She tossed her phone aside and darted out of the room. What if Emily had double crossed them? What if she had ran off in the middle of the night to get the police? "Cook!" She shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs and heard noises coming from the kitchen. She had expected to find her best friend standing over the stove, not Emily.  
"He's passed out next door." Emily shot her an uneasy smile as the blonde walked in to the room and took a seat at the table. "I was just making a late breakfast." She plated up an omelette and sat it down in front of Naomi. The blonde's stomach was still churning from the anxiety of thinking Emily had run off, so she just picked at it for the other girl's sake.  
"I thought you'd run off to get the police." She admitted in a quiet voice as Emily took a seat opposite her.

The other girl shrugged as she nursed a cup of coffee. "Thought about it." She admitted as though she had just shared some shameful secret. Naomi wouldn't have blamed her if she had turned them in. She and Cook may have no played a part in her abduction but they had held her for over a week. She didn't owe them anything. "But then I thought about Katie, and about James and my parents, and your mum. If I go to the police then this guy who hired you, he'll hurt them to keep me quiet. And he'll hurt you and Cook. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you…or Cook."  
"You're a good person." Naomi couldn't meet her gaze as she spoke. "Better than me. And Cook. I'm sorry this happened to you Emily. I'm sorry _we _did this to you." She indicated the run down cottage with a sigh.

Emily surprised her by getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around her as she sat in the chair. Naomi allowed herself to indulge in the contact for a few moments before getting to her feet. "I need to pack. Wake Cook up will you?" She made a hasty retreat and left Emily to see to Cook. The redhead made her way in to the living room, taking a fresh cup of coffee with her. It took a few prods but she eventually got Cook to open his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and took the cup from the small girl standing over him.

"Thanks babes." He managed a weak smile and took a healthy mouthful of coffee. It was strong and black, designed to sober him up. It tasted foul but he managed to finish it off. "Where's Naoms?"  
"Packing. I think she wants to leave soon." Emily herself couldn't wait to get away from the house she had been held in. She left Cook to wake up properly and made her way upstairs to see Naomi. The blonde was busy folding clothes and putting them in to a holdall. She paused as she caught sight of Emily at the door. She was wearing her own clothes and Naomi had fetched the books and clothing she had borrowed her from the room down the hall.

"Where are my shoes?" Emily quizzed, her feet still bear. A flash of guilt crossed the blonde's face as she reached under her bed and pulled out a pair of flat black shoes. She had hidden them there when Emily had first been dropped off at the cottage. "Thanks." Emily slipped them on, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Her fall the day before had left her ankle tender and swollen, though she was just about managing to walk around on it. She waited while Naomi finished packing her bag and followed the blonde downstairs to meet Cook. He had stuffed a small holdall with his clothes and had put what was left of the drink in to the boot of the car.

"You drive Blondie." He tossed Naomi the keys, knowing he would still be over the limit from the night before. They didn't want any undue attention from the police while they had a missing girl in the car with them. Emily sat in the back while Cook sat up front with Naomi. The blonde adjusted the rear view mirror and caught sight of the little redhead in the back smiling at her. Naomi dropped her gaze as she started the car. Just a few days earlier she had thought she would never see Emily again, and yet there she was intending on driving her home and introducing her to her mother. Naomi had never introduced any girl to her mother. The irony was not lost on her.

Emily had started out as her hostage, but the little girl had crept under her skin, becoming engrained on the blonde's conscious to the point that she could think of little else but Emily Fitch. She had let her get too close. Naomi had been the one to fuck up. She had been the one to lose her key and it had been her face Emily had seen on her first escape attempt. She had grown too close to the other girl and fucked up their already shaky plan. She was just grateful Cook was a better man than his uncle; otherwise it would have been Emily's death on her conscience, not just her incarceration.

They could at least be grateful that Emily's parents had not gone to the media; for now at least. After the second ransom drop that afternoon, when the Fitches would not get their youngest daughter back, the tide could easily change. They would have to continue to keep Emily inside, away from prying eyes who might recognise her if her parents were to put out a media appeal. Bristol after all was not that far from London. Even if her abduction did not make National headlines, which in all honesty the disappearance of a beautiful young wealthy girl would, the Bristol media would still pick up on the story. They'd have to be careful. The fewer people who knew what was going on the better. Her mother would have to be told of course, and Naomi was not looking forward to _that _particular conversation any time soon. Effy was already sort of clued in, but the rest of their friends would have to be kept out of the loop. Naomi would just have to stay home and avoid her other friends for a while. Until they came up with a plan to get Emily Fitch safely home the blonde would be stuck babysitting her. That was all she needed, to continue to be locked up in a house with Emily all day long. What little moral fibre she had was already fraying and if the little redhead carried on climbing in to bed with her she wasn't sure how long she could carry on being so virtuous.

She risked a glance in the mirror again as they drove in silence. Emily had her window cracked open. Her hair was blowing about as the breeze hit her face. She looked peaceful, quietly soaking in the outside world that she had been kept from for so long. Another sickening wave of guilt washed over the blonde and she set her sights back on the road ahead of her. Naomi's apprehension began to grow as they reached her street. When they came to a stop outside of her house she sat with her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that they were turning white. Her mother was going to kill her.

Gina Campbell was hardly the stereotypical matriarch figure, though as much as she had let Naomi get away with as a teenager she doubted kidnapping a girl was going to be one of those things Gina chalked up to youthful abandon. "I'll catch up with you later yeah girlie? Got to go see Keith and let him know everything's sorted." Naomi struggled to contain a hysterical laugh. She wasn't sure what was more ludicrous, the fact that he was leaving her to deal with her mother alone, or that he was going to lie to his uncle about having killed an innocent girl. The second ransom was due that afternoon and he was probably going to pick up their ten grand. Naomi wanted nothing to do with the money.  
"Tosser." She snapped at him, deciding to be angrier about being left to face the music alone. Slipping out of the driver's seat she fetched her bag from the boot and patiently waited for Emily to get out of the car. The smaller girl sat forward and wrapped her arms around Cook's shoulders, muttering a 'thank you' before getting out. She was well aware she owed her life to Cook. He could have easily stepped back and allowed the thugs who had taken her to kill her. Instead both he and Naomi were risking their own lives to help her.  
"Be good Red." He flashed her a smile before scooting over to the driver's seat and speeding off.

With a heavy sigh Naomi led the other girl up the drive and slipped her key in to the door. Her mother was home and greeted them in the hallway. "Oh, hello love. I thought you were coming back Thursday? And who's this?" Her grin widened at the sight of the timid redhead standing beside her daughter.  
"Change of plans…mum this is Emily. Emily this is my mum Gina." She could have lied about their new house guest. God knows Gina would allow anyone to stay in their home without the slightest reason, but Naomi couldn't risk getting her mother involved in something without her knowledge of the situation. "Cook and I have sort of being…erm… holding Emily."  
"Holding?" The older blonde wasn't picking up on her daughter's meaning.  
"Hostage." Naomi added. "We've been holding her hostage. That's where we've been, the cottage in the woods. Cook's uncle got us a job and we thought it would just be sitting on some drugs or something, but it wasn't. It was keeping Emily hostage and we got in way over our heads and everything's fucked up and now we need to hide her here." The younger blonde rambled on, trying to get her explanation out as quickly as she could. As much as she hated to admit it she depended on her mother and her advice. Somehow she knew Gina would make it all alright.

Most parents would have flipped out at having their daughter utter those words, but Gina just looked confused. She addressed Emily with a puzzled frown. "So you just got in a car with them and drove here?" Emily looked sheepishly between the two blondes.  
"Naomi said they'd hurt my family if they found out I'd escaped."  
"Naomi Campbell!" Gina rounded on her daughter, her righteous anger finally flaring up. "Did you threaten this poor girl's family? What's gotten in to you? It's that Cook isn't it? He's nothing but trouble, I knew he'd get you in to something one of these days-"  
"I didn't threaten her family!" Naomi spluttered, her mother taking Emily's words the wrong way. "Johnny White will. He was the one who organised everything; we didn't know we were going to be holding someone captive! And by the time we did there wasn't much we could do about it!" She protested, trying to hold on to some of her integrity, not that she had much after admittedly holding a girl ransom.  
"Naomi saved my life." Emily piped up in the blonde's defence.

Gina looked between the two girls, shaking her head. "I think I'd best put the kettle on!"


	16. Chapter 16

Once they were all settled at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a plate of garibaldis between them Naomi began to give her mother the abridged version of everything that had happened in the fortnight she had been away. She left out the parts about getting drunk and kissing Emily, as well as just how the other girl had gotten hold of her key. "So we've got to hide her here and let Keith and Johnny think she's dead till we can work out what to do. Cook's going to try and get something on him, something to use as leverage." Naomi concluded her tale.

"Hmm." Gina turned to her new house guest. "You could go to the police love. Tell them everything and get some protection for you and your family." Naomi felt her chest tightening as she listened to her mother telling Emily she could hang her and Cook out to dry.  
"Not that I want my daughter to be thrown in jail, but it is an option for _you. _If you're staying here then it needs to be your choice Emily. No one is tying anybody up here, unless they ask for it...that didn't exactly come out right, but you get my drift dear." The little redhead looked uncertainly up at Naomi before turning back to Gina.

"I don't want to drop Naomi and Cook in it. They just got mixed up in something over their heads." Sometimes Naomi could swing for her mother, but on other rare occasions the woman was a certified genius. She had got Emily to decide to stay and help work out the best solution for everyone involved, and it really was her choice. Emily Fitch was no longer Naomi's prisoner; she was staying of her own accord.

"Right. Now that's that sorted how about we set up the spare room for Emily?" She shot a pointed look in Naomi's direction. The younger blonde took the hint and stood to get up and prepare the room. Emily stood up too.  
"I'll help."

As nice as Gina was to her she was still a stranger. The only familiarity Emily had at that moment was Naomi and she had no intentions of leaving her side. She followed the blonde upstairs. Naomi led them to her room first and dumped her bag on the floor. She had not been expecting company and the room was a bomb site. Clothes and empty bottles were strewn around the floor, with papers and books littering her bed. She pushed them aside to give Emily somewhere to sit. The other girl was too busy looking at her bookshelves to notice. Her slender fingers trailed over the spines of university texts and novels, noting a few she owned herself and a few she wanted to read. Her attention wandered to the notice board hanging above her desk where a mass sprawl of pictures were stuck up. Most of them were pictures of Naomi and Cook, accompanied by a striking brunette. The three of them looked close.

Emily suddenly felt homesick as she thought of her own best friend back in London, and her twin and her brother. She missed her family and her friends. She missed her job and her daily routine. She even missed Freya, though she knew things would be over when she returned home anyway. The more Freya pushed for marriage and kids and all the other trappings of commitment the more Emily pulled away. Her attraction to Naomi had been the final nail in the coffin. The feelings she had for the relative stranger were stronger than she had had for her own fiancée in quite some time and she couldn't just ignore them.

She knew Naomi felt something between them too, even if she tried her hardest not to let it show. She was trying to do the right thing in some misguided attempt to not take advantage of her. Emily was fairly certain she wasn't suffering from any kind of Stockholm Syndrome, though she supposed anyone who was would probably believe the same thing. There was just some spark between Emily and the blonde. She was certain if they had of met under different conditions then the blonde would not be trying so hard to keep her distance. Part of Emily was secretly glad she could spend more time with her; even if the circumstances weren't exactly normal. At least they would be on more level ground now Emily was no longer her hostage. She hoped the blonde would open up about herself a little more.

"That's Effy." Naomi saw her staring at her photos and walked over to her. She stood directly behind her and her arm brushed against Emily's shoulder as she pointed out her other best friend. A shudder ran through Emily's body at the contact. Naomi seemed to pick up on her unease, misunderstanding it she took a step backwards. An uneasy silence settled over them and the blonde let out a sigh of relief as the doorbell went. "I'll get it." She ran down the stairs and got to the door before her mother. Relief flooded through her as she came face to face with Effy.

"Cook said you were back." She didn't wait to be invited in; Naomi's house was like a second home to her anyway. "So, where's Fitch number two?" Naomi was in two minds whether to introduce Effy to Emily or not. She didn't want Emily intimidated by a load of strangers all in one day, but then the other girl had only had Naomi and Cook for company for almost a fortnight. Rolling her eyes she led Effy upstairs.

When her bedroom door opened Naomi found Emily standing by the window and her heart jumped. She remembered the sight of Emily hanging on to the ledge and felt the irrational need to go and lock the window. "Hi." Emily stepped away from the window and greeted the new girl in the room. "I'm Emily." Effy just stood staring at her like she had two heads. She had known in advance that Emily was Katie's twin, but to actually see her standing in front of her had thrown her. At first glance she was Katie's double. After a moment she took in the difference in the hair colour and the definition to Emily's cheek bones, once her brain finally made the connection that she wasn't talking to Katie Fitch she managed to greet the other girl.

"Hi." Naomi picked up on her friend's unease and made a note to question her about it when she could get her on her own. "I'm Effy." She seemed to get over her initial shock and introduced herself. She didn't stay for very long, though Naomi could hardly blame her. It was a little awkward to be conversing with the girl your best friends had kidnapped. Naomi left Emily upstairs in the safety of her room as she walked Effy to the door.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious." Naomi knew the other girl well enough to know something was bothering her. Effy shrugged it off, her gaze travelling up the stairs to check Emily wasn't eavesdropping.  
"She looks like Katie. It just threw me." It wasn't often Effy Stonem admitted to being fazed.  
"You like her, don't you?" Naomi quizzed earning a scowl from the brooding brunette. "You fucking fancy Katie!" The blonde exclaimed, unsure how their situation could get any more complicated.

"You can talk." Effy snapped back rather shortly, though she made sure to keep her voice low. She had been irritated and on edge ever since Katie had turned her down. The oldest twin had gotten herself under her skin and Effy was certain she wouldn't be free of her until she got what she wanted from her. "You've done nothing but eye fuck her since I've been here! Katie? She's fit, probably a good shag too. I'll let you know." She slammed the door behind her leaving Naomi riled.

When she stormed back upstairs she wanted nothing more than to collapse on to her own bed and block the rest of the world out until it stopped being so fucked up. Except of course Emily Fitch was already sitting on her bed and there was no way she could block her out. "My parents will be paying the ransom again today…" Her big brown sad eyes were staring straight through Naomi. "But they still won't get me back. What if they think I'm dead? What if they give up on me?" Emily was starting to shake as sobs wracked her body. She was trying to fight the tears that were spilling over her eyes but the little redhead had been through so much that she simply couldn't cope anymore. Naomi was on the verge of her own meltdown and was barely holding herself together. She took a seat on her bed and brushed Emily's hair out of her face, her fingers lingered for just a moment too long.  
"How could they ever give up on you Emily?"

Naomi knew Katie Fitch was searching for her twin, and she had come close to finding her thanks to the damn phone Cook had used. Katie had left Bristol though, to go back to her family and wait for the second ransom drop. It was late in the afternoon and the ransom would have already been paid, the Fitches would be waiting with baited breath to find out if they could at last have their daughter back. Naomi chose not to tell Emily that her sister had been looking for her. If she admitted Katie had contacted Effy it would bring the other girl in to the already messed up situation and as angry as she was with Effy she still loved her too much to get her involved any more than she already was. The knowledge that her twin had come so close would only upset her anyway and so Naomi held her as she cried, trying to think of something to say to get her through. In the end she didn't need to say anything. Emily lay curled up with her head in the blonde's lap, silently crying as Naomi rubbed her back.

It took a while but Emily eventually calmed down enough for Naomi to leave her. She got some blankets out of her mother's room and made the bed up in the spare room. It was sparsely decorated with a singled bed, a TV and most of Naomi and Gina's junk thrown in the corner. It was about as homely as the room Emily had been held in in the cottage but there wasn't much Naomi could do about it. She couldn't have Emily staying in her room with her.

She let her lie on her bed with her for the rest of the afternoon as they watched rubbish telly, hoping to take Emily's mind off her family. By the evening Naomi was struggling to keep her eyes open and she left the room to get changed for bed. She gave Emily one of her T-shirts for bed which hung on her like a dress. The redhead was reluctant to leave Naomi's side but eventually relented and left the blonde's room.

Naomi lay under the covers, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think of the girl next door. She was tired, but in all honesty she had used going to bed as an excuse to be on her own. Effy was right. Naomi's eyes had been on Emily all day, as had her mind. She was going to have to find a way to get some time to herself, if she spent another day cooked up with Emily she would end up doing something stupid; and they were all in enough trouble as it was. Her eyes eventually drifted shut as stress and exhaustion overtook her.

When her eyes opened again it was dark. Her mouth was dry and her mind was blank as Emily stood at the foot of Naomi's bed, her small frame covered only by one of the blonde's old T-shirts. Naomi's tired eyes could barely focus as she watched the other girl climb in to bed and crawl up beside her. Emily's head lay down on the pillow beside her own, their faces mere inches apart.

"Emily…you have a girlfriend." Naomi sighed as the other girl's lips found her own in the dark. It took every ounce of willpower she had left to pull away.  
"We don't want the same things…I don't want her." Emily spoke matter-of-factly, as though the fact she was engaged was the only problem Naomi had with her climbing in to bed with her. The blonde let out a disgruntled moan as she lay on her back and covered her face with her hands.  
"This can't happen Ems…you probably have fucking Stockholm syndrome or something!" Naomi let out another groan as the bed shifted below her and Emily ended up on top of her, her bare legs straddling her hips. "Fuck." She bit her lip as Emily pulled her hands away from her face. She stared down at her with an intensity that sent shivers running up and down the length of her body.

"Maybe you have Lima syndrome." She replied smugly, proposing the blonde was suffering the opposite of Stockholm syndrome, when a kidnapper developed sympathy for their captives.  
"Maybe I'm just losing my mind." Naomi snapped back, needing some sort of reason for why her heart was pounding inside her chest and why she had spent the last week thinking of nothing but the girl sitting on top of her. Imagining exactly what she would do if she had Emily in her bed.

"I want you." Emily's voice was a husky growl as she dipped her head down and brushed her lips against the blonde's. Naomi's entire body jerked in response and Emily smirked, pleased with the response she was getting, even if Naomi carried on denying there was nothing between them.

"We can't…I can't." It was killing the blonde just trying to stop her hands from tangling in to Emily's red locks and crushing their lips together, but she somehow managed to roll over, dislodging Emily from on top of her. The redhead lay on her back, pouting as Naomi hovered over her, resting on her elbow. She knew not to push the blonde too far, lest she shut down all together. So she tried a different tactic.

"Can I stay in here? Just for tonight?"  
"Just tonight." Naomi repeated as she settled back down, rolling over she buried her face in her pillow, trying not to scream in frustration. She wanted Emily. Wanted her more desperately than she had ever wanted anyone in her entire life; but it just couldn't happen. She had held the other girl hostage and in a way she still held Emily captive. The doors of her house were not locked, but it wasn't like she could just pop home or go see her friends and family. The second she could leave she would. Naomi knew that. There was no point in getting attached. It wasn't like anything could really happen between them anyway.

"Katie?" Effy frowned as she opened her front door and found Katie Fitch standing on her doorstep. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair was hastily pulled up in to a bun. She looked an absolute state and close to breaking down in tears. "Come in." She stepped aside to let the smaller girl inside without any need for an explanation. She could guess what was coming, even before Katie dropped down on to her sofa and stared blankly up at her. Effy stared back, her usual stoic self.

"I don't know why I came here…" Katie spoke first. She couldn't help herself. She hated the silence. "Emily…they think she's dead. My mum and dad, James, even Freya…she's supposed to be her fucking fiancée and she just gives up on her…" A sob escaped her mouth. Effy stood where she was at the door, unsure of what to say or do. She could see the agony Katie was in. She could end it all in an instant, just by confessing all she knew, but that would put Cook and Naomi in danger. If Katie flew off the handle and ran to the police then they could all be arrested for one thing or another.

"Why did you come here?" Effy didn't mince her words. If the other girl had come to interrogate her about phone calls again she had no intentions of letting her outstay her welcome. The last time it had been easy to fob her off. She had no idea who Emily and Katie Fitch were or how they related to her world, but Cook and Naomi had landed her in the middle of their fuck up and Effy was the one stuck facing Emily's fierce older twin.

"I thought I could come back and get some answers. Find out where the fuck my sister is…but..." Katie dropped her gaze and instead chose to stare at her clenched hands.  
"You really just ran away." Effy stated with her usual detached observation. It wasn't a criticism, but the other girl took it as one.  
"I couldn't stay there, not with everyone crying and mourning Ems like she's dead. She's not. I'd know!"  
"Okay." Effy indicated the kitchen with a nod of her head. "There's a bottle of wine in the fridge."

Effy went to fetch it and returned with two large wine glasses. She poured a generous amount in to a glass for Katie, taking note of the way her hand shook as she accepted it. She couldn't imagine what the other girl was going through. She wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to her brother Tony. Losing a twin would be even worse. Except Katie hadn't really lost her twin. Emily was very much alive, and Effy could have ended all of Katie's suffering there and then by telling her such. Instead she chose to top up her wine glass. "What happened?"

"We don't know. They changed the ransom demand to today. They took the money and nothing happened. The detective in charge of the case came around tonight, he said we didn't have any proof of life…he…" Katie faltered, taking a large gulp of wine before she could continue. "He said that Emily's probably dead, that's why they moved the ransom drop. We haven't heard from her or seen any proof since they sent the photo. He thinks they probably killed her after the first ransom." Effy put her hand on the other girl's shoulder as she began to sob and something in the air changed. Katie looked so broken and vulnerable, and in desperate need for any sort of comfort, that Effy couldn't help herself. She tipped the other girl's chin up to face her and placed a single kiss on her lips, calmly waiting for Katie's response.

She shoved the taller girl away, pushing her back against the sofa. Effy expected a slap, or for the other girl to storm off in outrage. She did not expect Katie Fitch to climb on to her lap and start kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Effy hid her shock well and quickly recovered, eagerly kissing her back. Katie had been an itch she had needed to scratch since the second she turned up on her doorstep. "Katie…" Effy's voice was a low growl as the other girl began kissing her way down her neck. Her hands had found their way under Effy's top and she struggled to get her words out. "If you're staying here I'm fucking you."  
"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of updates this week. I've been doing ten to twelve hour shifts at work without a day off this week and I just haven't had the time to write. I've managed to get a few days off this weekend so should be able to get a few chapters out.

Emily sat perched on the end of Naomi's bed; the blonde's mobile was in her hands. It was still early, far too early for the girl she was ringing to actually be out of bed, but then her intention wasn't to talk to her. She just needed to leave a message, to let her know she was alive. It rang a few times before going on to voicemail.

'_Hi, this is Katie Fitch, I can't answer right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." _

There was a loud beep signalling she should start her message. Emily paused for a few moments, unable to think of what to say. "Katie, it's me Emily, obviously…Jesus you of all people should recognize my voice…shit I'm rambling…look I can't explain everything right now, but I'm ok…I…I'm trying to find a way home...I love you Katie, and James and dad, and mum too. I miss you all so much…I just…" She hung up as the girl sleeping beside her stirred. She knew she was risking a lot getting in touch with her twin, but she couldn't stand the thought of Katie thinking she was dead. Getting out of bed she silently crept around to the other side and replaced Naomi's phone on the night stand. It was still dark outside but she was too awake to sleep. She had spent too long locked up in a room. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and she needed to be outside. She helped herself to some of Naomi's clothes, a pair of grey sweat pants and a black hoodie for some band she had never heard of, before slipping out of the room and down the stairs. She reached the front door and tried the handle. It was locked. A cold dread washed over her as she was once again met with a locked door.  
"Key's on the hook." The small girl jumped as Gina reached over her and took a set of keys down from a hook hanging above her head. She smiled at the timid redhead as she unlocked the door and opened it for her. "How about I make us a cuppa?"

Emily sat on the grass in front of Naomi's house, clutching a hot cup of tea with her hood up and her bare feet buried in the long grass. The morning air was brisk, with the sun just beginning to pull itself over the horizon, and Emily could see her breath in front of her as she let out a sigh. Gina sat quietly beside her with her own cup of tea. She had offered to give Emily some peace; the younger girl had not trusted herself to be sitting outside alone and so she had invited Gina to sit with her. "Nice morning." The older blonde tried her best to make conversation, though she seemed to be struggling. Admittedly it was difficult to know what to say to the girl her daughter had held captive, but Gina did her best. Emily nodded in agreement. She would have agreed even if it was chucking it down with rain. It was just nice to be outside. "Naomi's a good girl really, she tries her best to look after Cook, but trouble just finds that boy-"  
"I'm not going to tell anyone about Naomi; or Cook. I don't want either of them to get in trouble. They got in to a bad situation…" Emily trailed off.

"That's very kind of you." Gina seemed unsure whether Emily's sincerity was genuine or not, but her friendly demeanour never wavered. "I'm going to make some breakfast if you're ready to come back inside?" Emily looked hesitantly back at the house behind her.  
"I'm not really hungry." She muttered, but she still got to her feet and followed the older blonde back in to the house. For all she had chosen to stay there it still felt ominously like walking back in to a prison as Gina shut the door behind them. Her spirits lifted a little as she caught sight of Naomi coming down the stairs. The blonde was still in her pyjamas and had a bad case of bed hair. Her eyes were half closed as she stumbled down the stairs and walked past Emily, grumbling something that sounded close to 'morning'.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Gina teased as she followed her daughter in to the kitchen. Naomi slumped down on to one of the chairs at the table and grunted a reply as Gina filled the kettle. Naomi Campbell was certainly not a morning person. Emily waited until the blonde had a cup of coffee in her hands before trying to talk to her.  
"Soooo…what are we doing today?" The redhead quizzed as she picked at a slice of toast that Gina had put down in front of her.  
"Erm…" The other girl looked perplexed by the simple question. "I dunno. We could watch some films or something?" Naomi hadn't really put much thought in to what she would do with Emily. Well she had_,_ but she wasn't about to share _those_ particular thoughts with the small redhead. Emily's brow furrowed as she frowned. She wasn't keen on spending yet another day cooked up inside.

"Couldn't we go out?" Her eyes were wide and pleading and Naomi could feel her resolve to stay indoors slipping. She knew they needed to keep Emily out of sight in case her family went to the media and her face was plastered all over the News. It was hard to form her fears in to a coherent argument with Emily giving her does eyes. "Nobody knows me in Bristol. Please? Even just for an hour?" Naomi rolled her eyes and let out an over exaggerated sigh as the smaller girl wore her down.  
"Fine. We can go in to town, you'll need some clothes that actually fit anyway." She still had the money Cook had given her a couple of days earlier, though it seemed like ages ago as she stood in her own kitchen scrutinizing the smaller girl sitting wearing her sweatpants and hoodie.  
"Underwear would be nice." Emily supplied helpfully. "I haven't worn any all week."

Naomi's face went blank as she absorbed what the other girl had just said. "I need a shower." She excused herself from the table, scowling as her mother caught her eye with a knowing smirk. She trudged up the stairs, trying to free her mind of thoughts of Emily sans clothes. Once she was showered and dressed she ventured back downstairs and was pleased to find Emily was wearing her own clothes to go out. She looked far less conspicuous than she did with Naomi's oversized hoodie on. After a few words of caution from Gina they finally left the house. Emily seemed to come alive once she was in the world outside. She talked non-stop as they waited for the bus in to town. Her chosen topic of conversation was Naomi. The smaller girl had shared a lot about herself while they were at the cottage, yet Naomi had tried to give away as little as possible. "So what did you study at uni then?" Emily asked once they had boarded the bus and found a seat at the back. Naomi was being surprisingly forthright and honest with her answers.

"Politics and journalism. I was hoping to get a job as a political correspondent when I graduated. Maybe start small with a local paper and move on to a National in a few years." She sighed. It had been months since she had graduated her course with a first with honours, yet she had had no luck in getting any sort of job. She'd even tried for the type of jobs a trained chimp could do and had been turned down. She'd been pretty skint and desperate when Cook had offered to cut her in on a job his uncle was getting him. Easy money he had said. Naomi rolled her eyes at the thought of how the last week had been anything other than easy. Her mood darkened as the bus came to a stop and a familiar young woman stepped on. The blonde tried to sink in her seat, but it was too late. She had been spotted. "Fuck." She cursed as the brunette made her way up to the back of the bus and took a seat opposite the two girls.

"Hey Naoms!" Cook was the only one who called her that. Anyone else using the pet name just irritated her. Emily quietly sat beside the blonde, eyeing up the stranger who was grinning at Naomi.  
"Hey Sophia." Naomi sounded far less enthusiastic as she greeted the other woman. Sophia didn't seem to notice as her piercing gaze settled on the little redhead.  
"Who's this?" She tried to keep her tone light, but there was a definite edge to her voice as she finally addressed the other girl. Emily's lips parted to answer, but Naomi beat her to it.  
"This is Emily. My girlfriend." The blonde's hand took hold of Emily's as she plastered a fake smile on her face. Emily was startled by her words as much as the action, though she kept silent. Sophia was staring daggers at her and Naomi was anxiously gripping her hand a little too hard.

"Oh? I didn't know you were seeing anyone-"  
"Yeah! Three months now. Feels long though doesn't it Hun?" She turned to face Emily her eyes wide and pleading for her to go along with the charade. A wicked smile spread over Emily's lips as she decided to use the situation to her own advantage.  
"Definitely baby." She leant in close to the blonde and stole a long lingering kiss. Sophia had the good grace to look away uncomfortably as the two girls kissed. Naomi's cheeks were red as she pulled away, though she couldn't help but grin as Sophia made her excuses and got off the bus at the next stop; all the while glaring at Emily. As the bus pulled away the two girls broke in to a fit of giggling. "Who the fuck was that?"

Naomi groaned as Emily asked the inevitable question. "We had a thing in college-"  
"You were seeing her?" The red head scoffed. "What a fucking bunny boiler. Did you see the way she was looking at me?"  
"We weren't together exactly. We fucked; she took it to mean more than it did." The blonde shrugged and tried to dismiss it and change the conversation. Emily was having none of it.  
"Soooo…I'm your girlfriend am I?" She teased, a smile playing on her lips. Naomi's cheeks were quickly turning a similar colour to Emily's hair.  
"I had to say something!" Naomi objected a little defensively. "I don't want her fucking stalking me. _Again._" Sophia really hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. She had practically stalked the other girl for almost six months in college. Naomi had done her best to avoid her since she had returned to Bristol from university and was not happy to have bumped in to her with Emily. Telling her Emily was her girlfriend had seemed like the best way to get her to leave her alone. It worried her how easily the lie slipped from her lips.  
"I'm sure you're quite stalkable." Emily said it with a serious face, though she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look Naomi shot back in response.  
"Is it bad that that's probably the nicest compliment I've had for a while?" Naomi joked, trying to keep the mood light as her cheeks continued to darken.

She was happy to finally get off the bus as they arrived in the town centre. Not wanting to spend too long outside she asked Emily directly what shops she wanted to go to and took her straight to them. Getting Emily to choose was not that quick. When it came to shopping the youngest twin was like her sister. She insisted on trying everything on and getting Naomi's opinion. It was hours before she finally had a few different outfits that she was happy with. Naomi hated shopping. She had never been a girlie girl who enjoyed spending half the day in clothes shops and changing rooms. It didn't help that she was being trailed around town by a girl who was classed as missing. "Can we go back now?" Naomi whined, only slightly pacified by the sugary iced coffee they had stopped to buy after the last shop.

"Not unless you want me going commando? I still need some underwear, and maybe another bra if that's ok? I'll pay you back when…you know…" There was an awkwardness in Emily's voice.  
"Don't be stupid." Naomi dismissed with a wave of her hand. "If it wasn't for me and Cook you would have your own clothes to wear." She handed over a wad of twenties and took the bags from her. "Get what you want."

Naomi was grateful the little redhead didn't take quite so long in the lingerie store, though it was still mid-afternoon by the time they started heading back for the bus. Naomi groaned as the approached their stop and a blonde girl started waving frantically at them. "Another stalker?" Emily teased in a hushed whisper as they grew closer. Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Naomi!" The blonde squealed excitedly as she got to her feet and greeted the other blonde.  
"Hey Panda." Naomi managed a smile for the other girl. She didn't miss the way her friend was grinning at Emily. An attractive stranger she had never seen the blonde with before. It was obvious what she would be presuming. "Emily this is my friend Panda. And her boyfriend Thomas." Naomi introduced the couple as Thomas offered his hand to Emily, smiling politely at her.  
"So nice to meet you."  
"And you." Emily replied with a polite smile of her own. "It's nice to meet Naomi's friends."  
"How do you know Naomi, Emily?" Pandora was as blunt as ever as she quizzed the new girl. Thomas shot the redhead an apologetic smile. Naomi felt her heart pounding against her chest. She was panicking, trying to come up with sort of lie on the spot.

"My family owns a cottage near the one Naomi and Cook were staying in last week. We had a fun week so I decided to come to Bristol for a few days." Emily was good with people. Her job demanded it. Years of lying to those closest to her about her sexuality had made her even better at making things up on the spot.  
"Whizzer!" Pandora's grin reached from ear to ear. "You should come out tonight! The whole gang's going to be there!"  
"Maybe." Emily said at the same time Naomi came out with-  
"We'll see. We might be busy." She took Emily's hand in her own and it seemed their story was set. Pandora continued to babble on as they got on the bus.

Emily chuckled as they got off at the stop down the road from Naomi's house. "Well, she's nice." She smirked at Naomi's predictable eye roll.  
"She's harmless enough, but half the time it's like she's on magic mushrooms." Naomi sighed. She juggled the bags in her hands so she could get her key in the door.  
"My best friend is autistic." Emily admitted as she helped the blonde take their shopping inside. It explained how she could be so patient with people. "Fuck. He's probably freaking out." JJ would not be coping well with her disappearance. She couldn't begin to imagine what he would be like if they thought she was dead. Naomi could see the guilt playing out across the other girl's face. She tried to take her mind off things.  
"Why don't we go out tonight?" She suggested. She realised she had said the right thing as the other girl's face lit up. "It'll be dark anyway and no one will know you. It should be ok." She was trying to reassure herself more than Emily. The smaller girl needed a distraction though and if the media did get wind of her disappearance she wouldn't be able to leave the house so freely for fear of being spotted. She deserved a little bit of freedom while she could get it.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite her reservations about taking Emily outside Naomi was looking forward to going out. It felt like ages since she had last had a decent night out and she knew Emily would appreciate it too. She stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting up to Emily for the third time. Cook and the others had started in Keith's pub, for obvious reasons Naomi had insisted they would meet them at the club. The blonde was dressed in black skinny jeans with a black waistcoat over a white shirt. Her hair was curled and loose. "Come on Emily, the cab's here-" The blonde's words died in her throat as the little redhead appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a dress she had bought that afternoon. It was a deep blue '50s style dress with a draping neckline and a gathered skirt with a black tie belt at the front. Her hair was loose and straight, the colour matching her lipstick. The black heels on her feet added a few inches to her height and Naomi found herself staring open mouthed as she came down the stairs. Emily smirked, obviously pleased with the blonde's reaction. "Catching flies?" She teased, breaking whatever trance Naomi had been in.  
"We're going to be late." She grumbled, avoiding the question. "And remember to stick to our story." The last thing they needed was for their story of who Emily was to change. She'd already spoken to Cook and told them the story they had given Panda.

The drive in to the city centre was short and despite the massive line outside of the building they arrived at the two girls walked straight through the door. Emily couldn't deny she was impressed when the blonde smiled and greeted the bouncer as they walked right through the door. The club seemed exclusive, with only a set amount of people allowed inside. Even with the long queue outside there was still a good few hundred people inside the building. It was too dark to work out any sort of décor, though the bar rang the length of the longest wall, with the space in front of it serving as a dance floor and tables on the far wall. There was a stage for live music on the back wall and a DJ booth beside it. Thomas was behind the decks, grinning as the crowd lapped up his music and pulsed to the beats.

Naomi's fingers slipped through Emily's, taking her hand as she led her through the crowd of people. She led them over to the bar, but instead of ordering a drink she walked up to another bouncer dressed all in black. He stood by some metal stairs that led up to the next level. "Alright Pete?" She flashed him a smile as he lifted the rope barrier blocking the stairs. "Are you like a VIP here or something?" Emily teased as they made their way upstairs, still holding hands.  
"Or something." Naomi shot her a smirk. The redhead didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as Cook caught sight of them.

"Emily!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, disturbing the other people clustered around tables in the VIP area. They were on some sort of sky deck that covered half the length of the club. There was a glass barrier at the end of the platform showing the club below. It was an impressive place with sleek steel tables and designer chairs. The table Cook and his friends were at was different to the rest, there were oversized beanbag chairs littered around the table. A card on the table said '_Reserved for Management'. _Cook got to his feet and rushed over to the girls, scooping Emily up with a laugh. She stiffened, her mind flashing back to being slammed against a door. Cook seemed oblivious as he spun her around. The second he put her down she took a step back, putting her back at Naomi's side. The blonde glared at her best friend, who still hadn't picked up on Emily's unease. He was already wasted as he turned around and pointed out his friends. "This is Panda, her boy Tommo is the badass downstairs on the decks. This is Freddie, and my girl Effy." He nodded towards the bar where Effy was perched on a stool with her feet up. She scowled at him as she tucked her phone back in to her pocket.

"You wish I was yours." She got to her feet and sauntered over to the group. "Nice to meet you again Emily. Enjoying my club?"  
"This is all yours?" Emily was definitely impressed. From the amount of people downstairs and the queue outside she was fairly certain Effy had created herself a little gold mine. Effy shrugged as though it was no big deal to own and run one of the most successful nightclubs in Bristol. Effy's mind was elsewhere and she was in no mood for small talk about her business. Katie had left early that morning. She'd only been able to escape from her responsibilities in London for so long and had yet to call or text her. Effy had left her one text. She wasn't the begging type and one text was one more than she usually sent.

"So Emily, what do you do?" Panda quizzed as the redhead took a seat on a beanbag beside her. The question caught her off guard, and she decided the truth would be best. The more complicated a lie becomes the harder it is to keep straight.  
"My dad has a gym in London. He lets me manage it." She answered truthfully. "It's hard work but I love it." Naomi left Emily talking under Cook's watchful eye as she made her way to the bar.

Effy was behind it, once again perched on her stool with her boots up on the bar. She didn't ask what she wanted to drink, just began mixing a cocktail pitcher and handed it over. It looked potent. She trusted the other girl when it came to decent drinks and pulled her purse out to pay. Effy waved her off.  
"It's on me…I'm sorry." It wasn't often Effy Stonem apologised. Naomi returned the gesture. "I fucked the twin last night." She admitted as she poured herself a generous measure of whisky.  
"Emily tried it on last night. I turned her down." Naomi made her own admission, keeping her voice down low as one of the strangers walked up to the bar for a drink. Once he was served and out of ear shot Effy let out a low whistle. The twins were gorgeous and she would have a hard time turning either one of them down.

"I fucking held her captive for a week Ef." Naomi sighed as she helped herself to a glass of the pea green cocktail Effy had made her. She was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "I can't let anything happen. It wouldn't be right."  
"She's hardly psychologically damaged Naomi." Effy frowned as she topped up the pitcher. "And if she's anything like her sister, you're missing out." She smirked as Naomi rolled her eyes.

Effy's words were still pounding in her ears as she took a seat next to Emily. The smaller girl gave the cocktail pitcher the same contemptuous look Naomi had, but had a try of it anyway. Within an hour they were on to their third pitcher. Naomi made sure to stick close to Emily all night. From when they were sitting upstairs, to dancing and even going to the bathroom. The little redhead was starting to get drunk and Naomi wanted to make sure she didn't blab to anyone. Emily, obviously frustrated by her second shadow, pulled her in the toilets. "I don't need you to hold my hand to go to the bathroom." She snapped, though in all honesty she enjoyed the way the blonde kept taking her hand.

"You've had loads to drink. I don't want you telling anyone-"  
"That you and Cook keep me locked up in a room for a week?" Emily interrupted her, alcohol loosening her tongue. "That you kept me away from my friends and family…that you tied me up?" Naomi's mind began wandering at the mention of Emily being tied up. Yes, if there was a hell she was definitely going to it. Emily seemed to pick up on her distracted expression and smirked. Her hand trailed over the blonde's bare arm, eliciting a shudder from her. "Something on your mind?"

She didn't give Naomi a chance to answer as she stepped forward and brought their lips together. The kiss was chaste and deliberately teasing. When Emily pulled away Naomi still had her eyes closed. "What are you doing to me?" The blonde sighed as she took a step back and slumped against the sinks. Emily closed the distance between them again and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Nothing. Yet." She winked as she left the blonde trying to collect herself.

After splashing her face with water the blonde finally made her way back upstairs and took a seat beside Emily. Her heart was still thudding in her chest and the way her arm kept brushing against Emily's wasn't doing her any favours. The other girl had at least cut back on drinking, though by the time they stumbled out of the club to go home neither was particularly sober. Cook and Freddie shared their taxi home; with Cook trying to invite them back to Freddie's shed for an after party. Both girls declined his offer and got out at Naomi's house. Once the blonde finally got her key in the door the pair made their way upstairs. Emily surprised her by saying goodnight and going straight to the spare room. No tricks, no games.

The blonde was grateful for some time alone as she changed for bed. She let out a heavy sigh as she heard her bedroom door open. She was facing away from it as she pulled a vest on for bed. "Ems, please…" She felt soft lips on the back of her neck and tried not to whimper as Emily's hands ran down her arms. She yelped as her hands were yanked back and something wrapped around them. She struggled to pull her hands back in front of her but the little redhead was stronger than she looked. Within moments Naomi's hands had been bound by a belt and Emily spun her around to face her. She smirked as she pushed her back against the bed and the blonde stared up with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" She spat her words out, her anger getting the better of her as Emily climbed on to her lap. The other girl giggled as though the answer should have been obvious.

"Evening things out." She replied matter-of-factly before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "You think I've got Stockholm, well if you get it too we're even." Naomi laughed at the absurdity of her drunken plan.  
"That's ridiculous. It takes days to develop Stockholm and isolation and a genuine belief your captor could hurt you-" Naomi's words died in her throat as Emily teeth sunk in to her neck, biting down and sucking on the soft flesh. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips or the way her hips bucked forward against the other girl. "I can play rough." Emily purred in her ear. "And I can keep you tied up for as long as it takes." She kissed the blonde again. This time the kiss was longer and deeper, and all the more teasing.  
"Untie me." Naomi demanded as Emily pulled away. The redhead held a devilish smirk on her lips as she shook her head.

"A symptom of Stockholm is lack of control Naomi." The blonde wasn't the only one who had taken Psychology in college. "Since I'm _very _much in control I think we can agree I'm not suffering from it?" To emphasise her point she ground her hips against the blonde's. The belt was digging painfully in Naomi's wrists as she squirmed beneath the smaller girl. She didn't care about the pain though. The only thought on her mind was getting her hands free so they could be on Emily's body. "I want you Naomi." She admitted in a quitter voice, her newfound confidence wavering.

"I want you too."

It was late when Effy finally got home from the club. Although the perks of being the owner meant she could hire a manager to take care of the place she liked to spend as much time running the place as she could. They usually closed around one am on a weeknight and it was after two when she finally pulled up outside of her flat. A familiar Mini parked outside her door caught her attention. Locking her own car she sauntered up the Mini. Inside Katie Fitch was curled up on the driver's seat, her eyes closed and the radio on low. Effy knocked on the window, causing the eldest twin to jump. She looked startled and it took her a few moments to realise where she was. When she did she unlocked her door and stepped out, frowning at Effy. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been waiting here for hours!"

"You could have called?" Effy shrugged like it was no big deal; like she hadn't been checking her phone religiously all day. "I do have a job you know. I'm a little tired so if you're here for round two-"  
"I left my fucking phone at yours." Katie snapped, cranky from sleeping in her car. "I only noticed when I got to work. I had to wait till after my last aerobics class at eight to come back. I'm tired too Ef, so just let me get my fucking phone so I can go home."  
"Come on in."

Katie locked her car before following the other girl up to her flat. Her phone was somewhere in Effy's bedroom. It had fallen out of her pocket as Effy had ripped her jeans off of her and landed under the bed. After a few minutes of searching she finally found it. Flipping it open she found three texts, four missed calls and a voicemail. Just as she had dialled her voicemail Effy took the phone from her hand and tossed it aside on the bed. "Maybe you should stay over if you're that tired?" She stood in her underwear, a confident smirk on her lips. "Can't guarantee you'll get much sleep though."

Within a few minutes Katie's clothes were once again scattered around Effy's bedroom floor. As they collapsed on to the bed her phone slipped on to the floor as well, Emily's voicemail still flashing on the screen.


	19. Chapter 19

Naomi Campbell could not remember her bed ever being so comfortable. She was as naked as the day she was born, tucked under her duvet with Emily's equally naked body pressed up against her. The smaller girl had her head on Naomi's chest and an arm wrapped around her waist. She was still sound asleep and Naomi had been silently watching her sleep since she had woken up ten minutes earlier.

She had been thinking over what Emily had said the night. Emily had definitely not developed Stockholm syndrome, or any other psychologically damaging conditions. As passive as she had been in the cottage she had fought for her freedom when it had mattered. She hadn't simply given in and taken orders from Naomi and Cook. Naomi however had given in to her attraction to the little redhead. She didn't regret it. Her body ached from a very satisfying night and Emily Fitch was very much to blame for it.

The other girl stirred. She tilted her head to the side and a sleepy grin spread over her lips. In that moment part of Naomi's brain decided there and then she wanted to wake up to that lopsided smile every morning. "Morning." She found her own lips twisting in to a smile as Emily sat up and stretched, the duvet falling down around her. The little redhead had no reason to be self-conscious about her body; even if Naomi hadn't seen it all the night before. She had the slim tone body of an athlete, which Naomi guessed with her being the manager of a gym she probably was.

"Morning." She replied with a yawn as she lay back down, her head close to Naomi's on the pillow. She giggled as Naomi ran her fingers lightly up her arm, as though to reassure herself the other girl was really there. "Ticklish." She mumbled as she claimed Naomi's hand and placed a kiss to the palm.  
"Really?" Naomi shot her a mischievous smirk as she pulled her hand away and trailed her fingers up the length of the inside of Emily's thigh. "How about there?"  
"You're asking for trouble Campbell." Emily giggled again as she climbed on top of the blonde and caught her hands in her own. Naomi let her capture her hands and lay still beneath her, a genuine smile on her lips.  
"Well if you're trouble I'm definitely asking for it."  
"Smooth." Emily laughed as she bent down to steal a kiss.

She settled down beside the blonde again before asking, "So what are we doing today then?" She lay with her hand draped over Naomi's stomach, tracing teasing circles in to her soft pale flesh.  
"Anything that doesn't involve leaving this bed." The blonde grumbled. Effy's cocktails were lethal and she had a stotting headache. She had other reasons for not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed too, like the naked Emily Fitch draped across her.  
"Well that narrows things down." Emily chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

The second time Katie woke up in Effy's bed was much like the first. She was alone and her clothes were strewn around the floor like confetti. She rolled over to the side of the bed and started groping for her phone on the floor. Her hands had just brushed against it when the door opened. Effy walked in carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. "Awake then?" She remarked as she sat the mugs down on the bedside table. "I have to be at work in an hour."  
"I should have been there three hours ago." Katie huffed as she helped herself to one of the cups. "Zumba fitness at six am." Effy visibly cringed at the thought of exercising so early in the morning.  
"I'm sure your boss will let you off…" She trailed off as she realised Emily was her boss. The younger twin everyone thought was dead.

"My mum's probably having a meltdown because I didn't turn in. I'm supposed to be running things while…" Katie had tried to change the subject but it once again landed on Emily. She fell silent, her eyes glazing over as she thought of her missing twin. Effy fell silent perched on the bed beside the smaller girl. Guilt was eating away at her. She kept imagining what it would be like if Tony was taken from her and everyone presumed he was dead. She couldn't keep what she knew from her for much longer.  
"Maybe you should call your mum?" She suggested, trying to ease the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"Yeah, you're right." She slipped out of bed and pulled most of her clothes on before bending down to pick up her phone. There were a few more missed calls and texts as well as the ones from the day before and the unheard voicemail. Most of the calls and texts had been from her mother and she quickly dialled her number as she sat back down on the bed. Effy lay stretched out beside her, reading a glossy magazine with her coffee. Her mother picked up on the second ring, instantly going down her throat about not calling her and not showing up for work. "Sorry mum, I left my phone at a friend's house. I'm still here, I'm not really feeling too good. I'm going to book a few days off work, no, don't bother dad. I'll arrange some cover…I'd rather stay here for a bit mum…you've got dad and James…I'll ring you late. Bye mum. I love you." She hung up before her mother could become hysterical on the phone. Her next call was to Emily's PA at the gym. He would organise some cover while Katie took a few days off to sort her head out. A small selfish part of her brain wanted to stay in Bristol with Effy; fucking and drinking her problems away.

"I've got to go to work, but if you want to stay here…" Effy tossed her magazine aside as she stood up and stripped off her clothes. "Be my guest." She sauntered in to the ensuite, aware Katie was watching every sway of her hips.  
"Cocky cunt." Katie muttered to herself as she checked her phone. She still had the voicemail to listen to. It was probably from her mum but she dialled the number anyway. When Effy came out of the shower five minutes later, wrapped in possibly the shortest towel she owned, she found Katie fully dressed and pulling her heels on as she spoke on the phone.

"Yeah JJ, it was Ems. She rang me yesterday, I just got the message now... I need you to find out what you can about the number she called from-"  
"Katie hang up." Effy's voice was loud and firm and it startled the smaller girl. She frowned as she waved her off, trying to tell her the call was important. Effy surged forward and took the phone from her, hanging up and tossing it on to the bed.  
"What the fuck?" Katie glared at her as she stormed over to fetch her phone. "Emily rang me! She's fucking alive! I need JJ to track the number-"  
"Like he did with me?"  
"Yeah, then he can find out who the phone belongs to and maybe an address and…" Katie trailed off midsentence as Effy's words sunk in. She snatched her phone off the bed and stepped back to put some distance between her and Effy. "You fucking lied to me! You were involved!" Her grief had clouded her judgement. She had taken Effy's word at face value and dismissed any thoughts that the other girl had actually been involved in taking Emily from her.

"No. I wasn't. Not the first night you showed up." Effy tried to defend herself. "I didn't know what you were talking about. My friends they got involved in something they shouldn't have-"  
"They took my fucking sister!" Katie growled out. She was gripping her phone so hard her knuckles were turning white. "They took Emsy from me!"  
"No. They didn't. They held her for the men who took her. They got in over their heads. Katie, what are you doing?" Effy's voice took on an unusual tone of desperation as Katie started dialling a number in to her phone. "You can't phone the police!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Katie demanded, all of her fear and anger from the last week bubbling over. Effy's answer stopped her in her tracks as the phone started connecting.  
"Because I've seen Emily. I know where she is. You give me the phone, do what I say, and I'll take you to her." Effy calmly stepped towards the oldest twin and held her hand out expectantly for her mobile. Katie reluctantly handed it over with a sneer. She felt sick just looking at the other woman. She had shagged one of the people involved in taking her sister. Effy would get hers though; anyone who had been involved would. She'd get Emily back and then figure a way to turn the other girl in.  
"You take me straight fucking to her!"

Katie waited impatiently as Effy pulled her clothes on and tied her hair back. She slipped her car keys in to her pocket and picked up her phone to let Naomi know what was going on. The other girl was going to freak.  
"Who are you calling?" Katie snapped; her face full of thunder.  
"I'm not just going to turn up on my friend's doorstep with _you_ am I?" Effy rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious.  
"What so you can warn them? I don't think so! Hang up or I call the police now!" The smaller girl stood with her hands on her hips like a petulant child.  
"How?" Effy held Katie's phone up in her other hand. Her own phone rang and rang and Effy eventually gave up trying. The one time she needed Naomi to pick up. She tried Gina and once again got no answer. "Fuck it. Come on." She pulled on her leather jacket and led the other girl out of the flat.  
"I'm driving." Katie took out her own car keys as Effy tried to walk towards her car.  
"Fine." She shrugged. With any luck Naomi would notice the strange car and get suspicious.

The drive to the blonde's house was a short one and Naomi obviously hadn't checked her phone as she hadn't rang Effy back. The second they were out of the car Katie stormed up the driveway and slammed on the door. Effy followed close behind, arriving at the door as it opened. Gina looked momentarily bewildered as she looked down at Katie. "Oh, hello. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're a relative of Emily's?"  
"Where's my sister!" Katie shoved past her and stormed in to the house. She bumped in to Naomi as the blonde was coming down the stairs. She looked startled by the smaller girl and her mouth fell open. "Where's my fucking sister?" She repeated her question with even more vehemence, instinct telling her Naomi had been involved in her sister's abduction.

"I…uh…" The blonde looked to Effy for an explanation as to why the eldest Fitch twin was standing in her hallway shouting at her.  
"Emily rang her yesterday. She was going to trace the number." Effy stood in front of the closed door with her arms folded across her chest. Katie seemed to take in the fact that she outnumbered and locked inside a house as she nervously glanced around at the three women. As usual she covered her fear by raising her voice. "I want to see Emily, right now!"  
"She's in the shower." Gina replied as Naomi seemed incapable of answering. The blonde's mind was still reeling at the shock of Emily's betrayal. She had contacted her sister after promising to lay low until they could deal with Johnny.  
"I'll get her." Naomi finally found her voice as she glared at Effy. She couldn't believe the other girl had led Emily's twin straight to them.

She stormed up the stairs and straight in to the bathroom. Emily jumped as the door slammed open. She had finished in the shower and was just wrapping the towel around herself. "Too late to join me." She lost her smile as she took in Naomi's sour expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Your sister's downstairs."  
"Katie?" Emily's eyes widened. "What the fuck is she doing here? I mean how…"  
"You rang her. Yesterday." Naomi's tone was tart as she answered her. "She was going to trace the call so Effy brought her over-"  
"She can't even set the time on her phone…oh fuck, JJ!" The little redhead sighed as she rushed out of the bathroom and back in to Naomi's room to pull some clothes on. She had just pulled her jeans up when something finally clicked in her mind. "Wait? Effy brought her? How does she know Effy?"

It was Emily's turn to be on the defensive as Naomi shifted uncomfortably. "When we were in the cottage, we sent your family that picture we took, and then Cook and I both used the phone to ring Effy…Katie traced it somehow and tracked down Effy-"  
"When?" Emily demanded to know as she pulled her hair up and fastened her cardigan. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.  
"Last week. Before the first ransom."  
"You could have told me." Emily's voice was strained as she stood in front of the blonde; her arms were wrapped protectively around herself. She looked so small and vulnerable that Naomi couldn't keep her distance anymore. She stepped forward and pulled the little redhead in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I know I promised not to tell anyone what was happening, but Katie's my twin. I just needed her to know I was ok."  
"It's ok." Naomi sighed as she finally pulled away. They had both kept secrets from each other. "You should probably go down and see Katie; she looks like she's ready to explode."  
"Fuck." Emily chewed her lip nervously as she eyed the door. She had only wanted to let her twin know she was alive. She wasn't looking forward to facing her and explaining everything. The blonde took her hand and offered her a wary smile.

The door slammed open and the pair jumped as Katie Fitch appeared in the room. She had grown tired of waiting for the blonde to return with her sister. Her mouth hung open as she caught sight of Naomi holding Emily's hand. "What the fuck is going on?"

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who's reading and a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm back to work tomorrow so updates may be a little a slow again this week if I'm working long shifts. Luckily writer's block isn't really an issue as I'm working on three separate Naomily fics at the moment so if I get stuck on one I can work on another, this one is taking priority of course!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Work has been hectic and the spare hours I have had between working and sleeping have gone towards watching four seasons of Supernatural in a week and half… anyways this chapter is a little short, I finally have a day off tomorrow so will hopefully have a longer one ready to post tomorrow night/early Saturday. **

"What the fuck are you defending her for?" Katie snarled as her younger twin stood between her and the blonde. She wanted to rip the other girl's head off and force it down her throat. She had already tried when she'd burst in to the room and had found herself being dragged back by her twin.  
"Katie! Please, just listen to me ok?" Emily pleaded as she positioned herself fully between the two girls. She could see the muscles in her sister's throat twitching from how firmly she was clenching her jaw. "It's not what you think-"  
"What I think?" Katie snarled. "I don't know what the hell to think Ems! They fucking took you from me! Everyone thinks you're dead…What the fuck is going on? There isn't even a lock on the door!"  
"It's complicated. Katie, please just let me explain." The younger twin turned to the glaring blonde and offered her a small smile. "Give us a minute?" Naomi was fairly certain it would take more than a minute for her to calm her raging sister down, but she nodded anyway. Giving Katie a wide birth she left the twins in her room.

She found Effy and her mother in the kitchen, an open bottle of wine between them on the table. Naomi ignored them both as she yanked open the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She needed something stronger than wine to calm her nerves. Waking up that morning she had been happier than she had been in a long time. Her happiness had only lasted a few short hours. It had been easy to convince herself that she and Emily could somehow work when it had just been the two of them. Katie's arrival had served as a harsh reminder that they came from two very separate worlds. "If Katie talks we're all for it." Effy finally broke the silence in the room, speaking the words that were weighing heavily on everyone else's mind.  
"Well what do you suggest we do? Tie her up and lock her away in a room?" Naomi snarled, taking her frustration out on the wrong person. She could hardly be snippy with herself.

Effy fixed her with a serious expression as she replied. "You should really see someone about this fetish of yours Naomi. It's not healthy to want to tie up every girl you meet." If Naomi hadn't of known the other girl for so long she would have taken her words as serious, but she knew Effy all too well and couldn't help but crack up at the remark.  
"I prefer being tied up." She teased back, only half joking as she self-consciously rubbed her bruised wrists. The previous night with Emily had been a real eye opener. The tiny girl could be very commanding and it had excited Naomi when she had taken control of things. She regretted her words as her mother cleared her throat and made a show of clanking the dishes in the sink, reminding her she was still in the room. If her cheeks hadn't gone red from that embarrassment then they definitely were by the time she looked up to find Effy staring at her wrists with an amused smirk.  
"I bet."

Upstairs Emily had finally finished giving Katie the abridged version of what had happened to her. Her twin was not blind though and saw right through her. "So you're doing this to protect us? Me and James, mum and dad…the police could do that Ems! You're doing this to protect her! I saw the way you fucking looked at her Emily! Freya thinks you're dead, you remember Freya don't you? Your fiancée!"  
"Katie, please." Emily sighed as she slumped down on to Naomi's bed. Katie and Freya were close; Emily had expected her to freak out, but that didn't mean she was in the mood to deal with the fall out. "Things with me and Freya…we're just not working anymore."  
"Yeah, well too late Emily." Katie was fuming as she stormed out of the room and her younger twin struggled to catch up to her.  
"Katie! Wait! Please!" She followed her in to the kitchen and watched as the others fell in to an awkward silence. Naomi looked nervously between the two twins as Katie glared at her. She walked right up to the blonde, staring her down with her jaw tightly set.

"You might not have taken Emily from me, but you kept her locked up…you sent me that picture and you put my family through hell. And you've fucked my little sister." Naomi's gaze dropped with guilt, wordlessly confirming Katie's suspicions. "I'll go along with your little plan, to protect _my _family, but I'm not leaving Ems alone up here. I'm staying in Bristol…oh and when this is over, you'll get yours!" Katie's voice was oozing with venom as she jabbed her finger in Naomi's direction. The blonde felt her temper welling up at the insinuation that she had somehow abused the youngest twin. She had fought her attraction to Emily for as long as she could. In the end the little redhead had worn her down to a point where Naomi just couldn't fight it anymore.

"Well we can set up the camp bed in the spare room-" Gina began, trying to ease the tension building in the air as Naomi and Katie glared at each other.  
"I'm not staying here." Katie scoffed. She wanted to keep an eye on her sister, not listen to her shagging the bimbo blonde. "I'm staying at Effy's." It was the first Effy had heard of it but she shrugged in acceptance.  
"Katie-" Emily tried again to calm her sister down but she was having none of it.  
"Don't talk to me Emily. Just…don't." She felt disgusted with her sister, not just for cheating on her partner, but for protecting the people who had taken her from her family. The image of Emily's beaten and bloody face had haunted her since it had first flashed up on her phone and though Emily looked pretty okay, except for a small cut above her eye and a slight limp, the thought that she was covering for the people who had hurt her had Katie's blood boiling. She has spent day after day trying to find her twin and now that she was facing her she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Staying at Effy's flat would be safer than staying to face Emily; though she would be having words with Effy too. She wrapped her arms around Emily as Effy got to her feet, correctly assuming Katie wanted to leave there and then. "I love you Ems, you're my sister…but you can be a stupid cunt sometimes." With one last sneer at Naomi she flounced out of the kitchen, closely followed by a less than amused Effy.

"Well." Gina was the first to break the silence between the three women left in the kitchen. "She seems lovely." Naomi rolled her eyes as she took Emily's hand and led her back upstairs. She waited until the door was closed behind them to wrap her arms around the smaller girl. There were tears silently spilling down Emily's cheeks and Naomi felt a pang of guilt knowing she had played a part in putting them there.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled in to the other girl's hair as she rested her head on top of Emily's.  
"I'm not." There was a definite strength in Emily's voice as she replied. Her head tilted up so she could kiss the blonde. "I want this. I want you…Katie will come around."  
"Before or after she murders me and buries my body in the back garden?" Naomi grumbled, though she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as Emily kissed her again.  
"Don't worry about Katie, her bark's worse than her bite."

Katie Fitch sat on a leather sofa in Effy's office, staring absently at her phone. She had considered phoning the police, or her mum, even Emily herself, but in the end she just sat there staring at it until Effy took it out of her hand and replaced it with a glass of wine. Katie had been silently impressed when Effy had walked her in to the club and announced she owned it. She had been too pissed off with her to say much about it, but she managed a 'thanks' as she took the wine. "I'm working late tonight; I can give you my keys if you want?" Effy offered as she took a seat beside her on the sofa. Katie frowned at her as she held out her keys.  
"You barely know me, and you're just going to give me your house keys?" The other girl shrugged; an annoying smirk on her lips as usual.  
"What are you going to do? Steal my TV? It's bigger than you Katie."

"Fuck you." The smaller girl snapped, though she was smiling slightly. "I'll just stay here and clean you out of wine. Fuck knows I need a drink."  
"Help yourself. I'll be on the bar in the VIP lounge." She pointed to the door they had come in through. "Don't get too wasted, I'm not carrying you to bed."  
"Who says I'm sleeping in your bed?" Katie snapped, irritated by the other girl's smug grin. Her response annoyed her further.  
"Who mentioned my bed?" She winked at the smaller girl before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. Katie momentarily forgot to be angry at her as she eagerly responded. Her body betrayed her as her arms wrapped around Effy's neck and pulled her down on top of her. Effy pulled away before things could go too far, sighing as she ran her hands through her hair. "Got to work. We'll finish this later."

"Effy?" Katie's voice was small and uncharacteristically timid and stopped the other girl in her tracks as she headed for the door. "Ems doesn't know. About me…that I…that I'm not as straight as she thinks…I don't make a habit of fucking girls okay?" Effy responded with a gesture of zipping up her lips.  
"She won't hear any different from me."


	21. Chapter 21

"How's your ankle?" Naomi hadn't been oblivious to the fact that Emily still had a slight limp from twisting her ankle. It didn't bother her much until towards the end of the day when it began to seize up from how much walking she had done on it.  
"Fine." Emily dismissed the blonde's concern with a half-hearted smile. She had been quiet and withdrawn since Katie had turned up and had excused herself to Naomi's room after dinner, insisting she was just tired as the blonde enquired if she was ok. Naomi had done her best to give her some space, but she couldn't just leave her on her own. She had done enough of that in the two weeks they had known each other.  
"Here." She took a seat beside her on the bed and draped Emily's legs over her lap. She gently massaged her swollen ankle, smiling as a content little sigh left Emily's parted lips. "Better?"  
"Much." Emily shifted her position so that she was sitting between Naomi's legs and turned to face her, kissing her softly.  
"Thought you were tired?" The blonde teased, though she was far from objecting to having the other girl eagerly kissing her. She had expected Emily to tell her she wanted to leave, to go back home to her family and her fiancée, but leaving was the last thing on the smaller girl's mind.

The little redhead pulled away and let out a sigh as she rested her forehead against Naomi's, catching her breath before finally speaking. "I've never cheated on anyone in my life…when this is all over I'll tell Freya-"  
"And what happens with us? When _this is all over_?" Sometimes Naomi hated how cynical her mind could be, but she couldn't just fool herself in to believing she and Emily could walk off in to the sunset together. Aside from the fact that Emily was engaged to be married, they lived in different cities and her twin hated her. She was pretty certain Katie Fitch would find a way to keep her away from her sister.  
"I haven't really thought that far ahead." The other girl's honesty surprised her. "I don't seem to be able to think much around you." Her sheepish smile was adorable and distracted Naomi from any thoughts of the future. Suddenly all that mattered was the blushing redhead sat tucked between her legs.

Her lips found Emily's as her hands wrapped around her slim waist. Lifting the smaller girl up she pulled her on to her lap. Emily deepened the kiss, her tongue snaking out against the blonde's lower lip as her hands tangled in Naomi's hair, pulling her in closer. Naomi's own hands travelled to the hem of the smaller girl's shirt before slipping under it. Emily's skin was warm and invitingly soft beneath her fingertips. She pulled back and dipped her head to kiss a path along her jaw and down her neck. A soft moan escaped Emily's lips as Naomi's fingers continued to trail up her stomach and eventually brushed against the bottom of her breast. It was all the encouragement Naomi needed.

She flipped them so the smaller girl was pinned beneath her body. The redhead giggled as her top got caught going over her head and Naomi let out a frustrated sigh as they had to wrestle it off. Once the offending garment was finally tossed aside Emily lay beneath her with rosy cheeks and swollen lips. Naomi had never seen such a perfect sight. "You're beautiful…" Her lips mumbled as they trailed a path down Emily's stomach. It had taken every ounce of will power she had not to follow Emily up to her room after dinner. She had given the other girl space, when really all Naomi had wanted was to wrap her arms around the smaller girl and never let go. She had allowed herself to want Emily back and the thought of losing her was terrifying.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Emily picked up on her unease and laced her fingers through the blonde's before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Her grip tightened as Naomi's kisses reached lower down. She giggled, "Especially when you're doing that."

Katie Fitch was used to spending her nights in the VIP areas of bars. She was not however used to being alone. Effy did her best to talk to her when she could but the club was packed and the later it got the busier she was kept. Plenty of men tried to talk to her, some of them weren't half bad either, but she gave them the brush off as she nursed her drink, waiting for Effy to pay attention to her again. That was something else she wasn't used to waiting for either. Katie Fitch did not wait for attention; she demanded it.

Finishing her drink she stood up to get another from the bar. She bumped in to a young man on the way. "Alright gorgeous, you looking for a good time? Oh, shit, alright Ems?" He beamed at her with a drunken grin. "Didn't recognise you there babes. You changed your hair or something?" Katie's eyes narrowed as she realised she had seen the man before. She had stopped him in town a few days earlier and asked him to look at Emily's picture. He had also been in the pictures tacked to Naomi's bedroom wall.  
"Cook I presume?" Her lip curled with distaste as she said his name. He looked at her for a long moment before the light finally came on in his eyes. Katie's open palm connected with his face as she slapped him. Hard. Emily might have asked her to leave the blonde bitch alone but as far as she was concerned it was open season on James Cook. She raised her hand to slap him again, but the blow never landed. Effy's slender fingers were clamped firmly around her wrist. She dragged her towards the bar and in to her office with the practised ease of a woman used to moving drunks twice her size around. Moving the tiny Fitch was no feat.

"What the fuck?" The oldest twin growled out as she yanked her arm free of the other girl's grasp. She stood in front of her with her cheeks flushed and her fists clenched. "That prick took my sister from me! He deserved more than a fucking slap!"  
"That prick is one of my best friends. And this is my club." Effy's reply was curt as picked up Katie's bag from the sofa. For a second Katie thought she was throwing her out, but her fear turned to confusion as the other girl pocketed her phone from her bag and shot her an infuriating smirk. "So calm the fuck down, yeah?" The office door closed behind her as Effy left the room, leaving Katie feeling like a chastised kid.

Nobody talked to Katie Fitch like that. She marched over to the door, intending to have it out with Effy and also to get her phone back, when she found the handle would not budge. As hard as she pulled on the door it remained firmly shut. Effy had locked her inside the office and taken her phone. The cordless phone for the landline was missing from the cradle on her desk as Effy kept it on her most of the time, and so the infuriated twin was locked inside Effy's office with no way to call for help. She banged her fist against the door a few times, but the heavy bass the DJ was playing drowned out the sound of it. Defeated she slumped on to the leather sofa and waited for Effy to come back.

It was hours later when Effy finally unlocked her office door and stepped inside. She'd explained everything that had happened to Cook and warned him to stay clear of Katie Fitch. Once the club was closed and the last of the stragglers, including Cook and the busty blonde he had pulled, had been kicked out she'd gone upstairs to finally face the fierce Fitch. The office was in darkness and she had to manoeuvre her way to the desk to switch on her lamp. It cast a soft glow throughout the room, illuminating the sleeping form of the other girl.

She looked younger when she slept. The makeup and the clothes and the attitude made her seem older and tougher than she was. As she lay curled up on the sofa, her guard down as she slept, she looked like a lost little girl. Knowing the hissy fit she would take when she woke up Effy let her sleep a little longer, delaying the inevitable. She sat at her desk, catching up on paperwork she had put off at the weekend. It wasn't long before the smaller girl stole her attention again. Even whilst asleep Katie Fitch was seriously distracting. Effy had spent most of the night trying to steer clear from her. She was starting to get a little too interested in the other girl for her liking, to the point where she had thought of little else but Katie all night.

Giving up on the paperwork she abandoned it on her desk in search of more amusing ways to pass the time. Kneeling beside the sofa she softly pressed her lips against Katie's. The smaller girl let out a sigh and rolled on to her back, keeping her eyes closed. A smirk graced Effy's lips as she tried again. This time kissing her a little more firmly. Katie began to slowly respond as she was roused from her sleep. Effy climbed on to the sofa, straddling the smaller girl. Katie's eyes were still only half open as her arms wrapped around Effy's neck and pulled her in closer. Effy hadn't expected her to be quite so accommodating, though she was hardly complaining. "I'm still mad at you by the way." Katie eventually grumbled once she was fully awake. Effy smirked as she sat up and ran her fingernails down the other girl's stomach. Katie hissed in response as her hips bucked forward.  
"Want me to make it up to you?"

Before the other girl could give her an answer her mobile started ringing. Without waiting she reached forward and took the phone out of the back pocket of Effy's jeans. She let out a heavy sigh as she noticed the caller ID flashing on the screen. "Hey Freya…I can't. I'm not in London…I dunno, a few days maybe? I- I can't leave just yet. I need some time. I'm sorry. I'll come over as soon as I'm back." She hung up and flopped back down on to the sofa. "Emily's fiancée." She explained even though Effy hadn't asked. "She's not coping very well. Wants me to go over."  
"Are you two close?" Effy quizzed as she got off the smaller girl and took a seat beside her on the sofa. The moment was definitely over. Katie shrugged in response, her expression distant.  
"Close enough to know I can't stand in front of her and lie about Emily being gone…Freya, my parents…I can't face any of them. Not till Emily's home safe."  
"Naomi cares about her." Effy chose her words carefully, aware that Katie hated the blonde with a passion. "You might not want to believe it, but it's true. She won't let anything happen to Emily. She'll keep her safe." Katie nodded; reluctantly accepting what the other girl was saying was true. As she looked up though, and met Effy's gaze, her expression hardened.  
"And what if the best way to keep Emily safe is to give her up? Or to turn herself in? What then, huh?"

**A/N: **Apologies again for how long it's taking me to update at the moment. It's the summer holidays so when I'm not working I'm trying to take my nephew out as much as I can to give my sister a break…also one of my unpublished fics just won't leave me alone at the moment and I keep writing bits for that instead…In my defence it is another Naomily story though!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **So it's taken me a week to update again, which for me isn't all that bad considering the last Skins fic I updated this week was 16 months overdue…I'm trying to write every day and trying to ignore the other stories I'm working on, I promise this is my priority. Also I've worked out how it's ending, which really does help when in the middle of a story!

"Now remember Katie, no hitting and no biting." Effy teased as she pulled up outside the Campbell house. Gina had phoned earlier that morning to invite them over for lunch. The girls had spent most of the morning in bed until they had finally managed to drag themselves out and get ready. Katie sat in the passenger seat sulking. As much as she wanted to check on her sister she didn't want to spend the afternoon with the Campbells. Her mood had turned even worse when they'd found out Cook was invited too.  
"I have to sit at a table eating lunch with people I want to kill, do you know not fun that sounds?" She snapped, a little on the petulant side.  
"Yes that would be a typical Stonem family dinner." Effy shot back with a smirk. "Maybe I'll drag you to one of those too."

"Are we playing meet the parents now are we?" Katie scoffed. Effy's hands gripped the steering wheel a little harder, the other girl's comment cut a little too close to the bone. She wasn't sure when fucking Katie Fitch had turned in to talking about taking her to family dinners. "Well I'd invite you to meet mine but they're a little busy at the moment. Planning Emily's funeral." Bitchy Katie had returned and slammed the car door as she got out. Effy caught up to her at the door just before Gina opened it with a grin.  
"Effy! Katie! Glad you could join us! Cook and the girls are in the back." Gina led them through the house and in to the back garden where Cook was standing in front of a portable barbeque. Naomi and Emily sat on weathered plastic chairs away from the smoke of the barbeque. Emily was smiling as Naomi leant in to say something to her. Once she noticed Katie scowling at her she lost her smile.

"Fuck me Tyson's back." Cook grinned as Katie took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. Effy glared at him. She had spent the morning convincing Katie he was an okay guy. "You fancy another pop sexy?"  
"In your dreams pencil dick." The oldest twin sneered. Cook erupted in to a fit of laughter and slapped his hand against his thigh as he cackled.  
"You're alright Katie-kins!"

"Here." Effy distracted her as she handed the eldest Fitch a glass of lemonade, her gaze and her fingers lingered a little too long as Katie took it from her with a small smile. Neither action went unnoticed by the younger twin. She kept a close eye on the pair as the afternoon went on. It went better than Emily had expected. Her twin seemed to be on her best behaviour and even managed to be civil with Naomi. It felt good to be sitting outside with her sister and her new friends, carefree, if just for a few hours.

She found out more about Naomi too which added to the afternoon. The blonde had spent two weeks listening to Emily talking about herself, whilst sharing little information about her own life. Naomi Campbell was like a closed book to her, even after their relationship had changed she still felt like the blonde was holding back.

It was nice to hear Cook talk about their exploits in college and the way Naomi blushed when he said something embarrassing was adorable. She groaned and buried her face in Emily's shoulder as Cook told everyone about the time he had caught her and her first girlfriend 'at it' in the woods when they all went camping in their first year of college. Predictably Cook had been more than eager to join in. Naomi on the other hand had been mortified and unable to look her best friend in the eye for the better part of two weeks after he had seen her half naked with twigs in her hair. "Trust me; I've been trying to shag Blondie for years!" Cook bellowed, further embarrassing the blonde. If her mother heard his remarks she made no comment as she sat with a copy of _Take a Break _in one hand and glass of wine in the other. "It's my life's ambition to get her and Effy in to bed with me, at the same time of course." He winked at the girls, ignoring the pointed glares that Naomi was shooting his way. "Effy's game aren't you?"

The other girl shrugged, shooting a coy smirk from Naomi to the twins. "I go both ways." She replied nonchalantly. Katie almost choked on her drink in response. Effy patted her back to stop her from choking, her hand lingering on the small of her back. The declaration that Effy Stonem fucked girls did not surprise Emily; her sister's reaction however had.

"I need the bathroom." Katie excused herself once her coughing fit had stopped.  
"I'll show you where it is." Effy offered helpfully as she stood up to follow the smaller girl. Emily watched them go with a puzzled frown. She looked up as she felt Naomi squeeze her hand and offer her a tentative smile. Her cheeks were still red and flustered from Cook's embarrassing anecdotes. Emily smiled back at her, her attention completely drawn away from her twin.

"What the fuck?" Katie growled as Effy not only showed her to the bathroom but followed her inside and closed the door behind her. "Do you mind?"  
"No." The other girl replied with her usual candour. "Do you?" Effy pressed her lips to the smaller girl's. When she didn't object she wrapped her arms around her, guiding her backwards until her back connected with the wall. With Katie pinned in place Effy's lips became more firm and insistent. Katie was the first to pull away as the other girl's hand travelled under her skirt.  
"Emily's downstairs!" She hissed as she pushed Effy back from her.  
"So?" Effy sighed as though bored before closing the distance between them and claiming her lips once again. "What do you want me to do? Invite her up?"  
"Fuck off perv." Katie snapped though there was an amused smile on her face. "You only get to choose one twin. So take your pick."

"Okay. I'll go find Emily." Effy was only teasing, but as she pulled away Katie clung to her arm. The smile had been wiped from her face and her eyes were wide, as though she had actually been hurt by Effy's teasing. "What's wrong?" She eased her arm out of the smaller girl's grip and cupped her cheek. The action was far more intimate than anything they had previously shared, but neither girl acknowledged it.  
"Nothing." Katie's defences were back up as she pulled away. Her anguish had been smoothed over with a neutral expression. "Ems will be wondering where I've gone-"  
"Katie, you know I'd pick you, right?" The smaller girl paused with her hand on the door. She nodded, not trusting her voice to reply. As they left the bathroom Effy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She tried not to think how domestic things were getting between them.

"Cosy." Katie dropped the other girl's hand like it had bit her as Emily appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Ems I-"  
"I'll leave you to it." Effy sidestepped past the twins and made her escape downstairs.  
"What's going on between you two?" Emily didn't waste time mincing her words as Katie adjusted her skirt.  
"It's not what you think…" Katie tried meekly.

"I think you're fucking her." Emily replied with her arms folded across her chest and an expression on her face that dared Katie to lie to her.  
"Okay. It is what you think." Katie replied honestly. Her defensive stance mirrored her twin's, waiting for the fallout. Emily's resolve crumbled as she pulled her twin in close and held her tightly. Katie buried her face in her shoulder.

"Katie, what's going on?" She sighed as her sister hugged her back. "Since when do you fuck girls?" Emily tried to laugh but the sound died in her throat as she pulled back and took in the expression on her twin's face.

"I met someone. A girl; it was a long time ago…Effy's the first since…" Katie trailed off, aware that if she said too much she wouldn't be able to stop.  
"Katie I'm your sister. You should have been able to tell me this stuff-"  
"It was the year we finished college. You were away on that volunteer thing in Kenya." Katie took a seat at the top of the stairs and waited for Emily to sit down beside her before continuing. "I was in a club, on a date with this right prick and totally sick of my life, when this girl just walked up to me and started acting like we'd known each other for years. Said she broke up with her boyfriend and needed her best friend…we just walked right out of the club and left the tosser sitting there…" A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the first time she had met her ex. Even after four years she still got butterflies in her stomach thinking about the other girl.  
"What was her name? Have I met her? Is it that blonde from the takeaway?" As expected Emily bombarded her with a million questions. She silenced her with a less than amused glare and carried on with her story.

"Her name was Anna. And no, you never met her. We went to another bar, I bought her a drink for saving me from the date from hell and…one thing led to another and we went back to hers." Katie had never been uncomfortable about sharing details of her sex life with her twin, but she kept to the bare basics when it came to her first relationship with another girl. "We had sex. The next morning I sobered up and freaked out. Told her I was straight, I'd been drunk and all that…two days later I ended up sleeping with her again. And again. We spent the whole summer together. She just…had this hold on me Ems. Like no matter what I tried I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew I shouldn't have wanted her, but I couldn't stop myself, you know? I…I loved her." Emily knew all too well the feelings her twin was describing. She had felt the same way when she had first met Naomi. Her attraction to the blonde had been all consuming; consequences be damned.

"What happened?" Emily doubted things had ended well. When she'd returned home to start university in mid-September she'd found out Katie had gone to stay with their aunt in Liverpool. A week's visit had turned in to a four month stay. Katie had never really explained why and Emily had been too involved in her new life at uni to care.  
"She wanted us to get serious. Get a place together, tell mum and dad…I- I couldn't do it Ems. I loved her. I really really did, but I wasn't ready for the whole fucking world to know that." Katie sat with her head in her hands, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Oh Katie." Emily wrapped her arms around her twin, horrified that she had hidden something so big from her for so long. "You should have told me! You've spent the last three years telling me I should come out to mum and dad and you…" She trailed off, aware that lecturing her wasn't going to help Katie any. "You should have told me." She repeated again, at a loss for what else to say. It was clear the break up was still a raw nerve and Katie had said all she was going to.

"Effy's the first girl since Anna…and I'm fucking terrified that I'm going to get too attached again." Katie finally admitted. Her growing attraction to Effy had been worrying her since the night they first met. She had known something was off with the other girl and she had ignored it because her mind was too busy imagining fucking Effy to consider she was involved in Emily's abduction.

"Emily! Katie!" Cook hollered up the stairs, interrupting their family bonding session. "Get down here! Quick!" Whatever Cook wanted it sounded serious. The twins rushed down the stairs and followed him in to the living room, frowning when he pointed to the television.

The evening news was on and the screen showed a picture of an attractive young woman with chocolate eyes and red hair. _"Emi__ly Fitch, daughter of fitness Guru Rob Fitch, of Fitch Fitness, was abducted two weeks ago. After two ransom demands the kidnappers failed to make any further contact with the family. Though the family have yet to comment it is __believed they have been info__rmed to fear the worst by Bristol CID. The detective in charge-" _Gina muted the reporter as they all stood still and silent in the living room.

The media blackout had finally been broken and Emily's name and face were all over the television. Emily found Naomi staring up at her, her anguish written all over her face. The honeymoon period was definitely over. What little freedom Emily had regained had just been snatched away with the news report. She wouldn't be able to leave the house for fear of being recognised. She would be stuck there until they had found a way to take down Johnny White; however long that would take.

Once again Emily Fitch felt like a prisoner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Apologies for once again taking a week to update, all of my favourite authors seem to have been updating lately so I've been doing more reading than writing. Thanks again to everyone who is sticking with this and still reading, and to the people who make my day by reviewing. **

"I'm going out of my fucking mind." Emily grumbled as she sat perched on the windowsill, looking down at the quiet street below. Naomi scowled and dragged her away from the window and back in to bed. Emily and window ledges did not go well together. It had been three days since Emily's picture had been shown on the news and the redhead had not left the house since. The Fitches had appeared on television the day after the first media coverage in an appeal for information on what had happened to their daughter. There had been numerous calls about sightings of Emily in Bristol; most of them had been sightings of Katie and once the media found out about the twin thing they were playing on the tragedy even more. For once Katie had avoided the attention and ignored the various interview requests she had received, as well as the offer to play Emily in a crime watch re-enactment.

There had been an unbearable tension in the house as Emily sulked about being kept inside and Naomi brooded over the appeal. Seeing Emily's parents on camera had brought home just what damage she and Cook had done to the Fitch family. Every one of them, except Katie of course, believed Emily was dead. Naomi had been close to telling Emily she needed to go home then and there when she'd finally marched in to her room to confront her later that afternoon, but one look at Emily curled up asleep on her bed had deflated any grand notions of morality and she had simply curled up beside her. She'd woke to find her perched on the window ledge and memories of the cottage had come flooding back to her. She held on tightly to her as they lay in bed, as though at any moment the little redhead could be taken away from her.

"Cook's working on a plan…it won't be too much longer. Then you can leave." There was a tightness in her voice as she spoke, her face buried in the crook of Emily's shoulder.  
"Hey." Emily turned over so she was facing the blonde. "This isn't about leaving you Naomi. I just want my life back." She had chosen the wrong words again and watched as the blonde's face fell. "With you in it." She placed a tender kiss against the other girl's lips, coaxing a smile from her. They both chose to ignore the fact that neither of them had a clue about how their relationship would work once Emily could go home. Even without the strain of Emily's abduction the two girls lived in different cities and Emily's job was pretty demanding; it wasn't like she could drive to Bristol and back every day.

Their tender moment was broken as the bedroom door slammed open without warning. A fuming Katie Fitch stood in the doorway, and at the sight of Emily wrapped up in the blonde's arms her expression darkened further. "Fuck sakes, can you two give it a fucking rest? It's the middle of the day!"  
"And when did you and Effy drag your arses out of bed?" Naomi grumbled, even if Emily had not told her what was going on between the two she was quite capable of putting two and two together.  
"Mum rang me half an hour ago." Katie tactfully diverted the subject away from her and Effy. "Your memorial service is next Friday." Her words were like a sharp punch to the gut and left both Emily and Naomi feeling deflated. Friday would mark the nineteenth day Emily had been missing. Some days it was too easy to forget that nearly everyone in her old life thought she was dead. They had been grieving her as she spent her days locked up in the Campbell household, falling in to their domestic routine.

"Fuck." She had not expected her family to hold a funeral considering they didn't have a body to bury. She supposed it was some sort of closure thing; probably her mother's idea. "This is fucking serious."  
"No shit." Katie snapped back, but some of her anger had disappeared as she slumped on to Naomi's bed. The blonde felt like an intruder in her own room.  
"I'll leave you two to it." She kissed Emily's cheek, self-conscious with Katie glaring at her, before slipping out of bed and going downstairs.

She found Effy lounged across one of the sofas in the living room. "Your mum's gone out." She helpfully informed the blonde as she took a seat on the other sofa. "And Cook's in the kitchen."  
"What the fuck's he doing here?" She grumbled, sick of the open house policy that seemed to apply in her home.  
"Raiding your fridge I think…So, Emily's memorial on Friday."  
"Emily's what?" Cook walked in to the living room his mouth full of the egg sandwich he had been making himself. Naomi dreaded the mess she would find in her kitchen.  
"The twins' mum rang this morning. Their holding a memorial service for Emily on Friday." Effy answered. She addressed the egg and ketchup stains on his T-shirt with disdain.  
"And Katie's going?" Cook frowned.  
"No, she's going to get a pedicure instead." Naomi rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Of course she's got to go; it would look a bit fucking odd if she didn't go to her sister's memorial."

"What if she fucking grasses? It's alright while she's here having Effy shagging her brains out every day, but what if when she's down there she tells someone?"  
"Twice a day actually." Katie walked in to the living room just as Effy shot her retort back to Cook. Effy had the good sense to look abashed.  
"Wasn't it three times yesterday babes?" It was Emily's turn to cringe as she followed her twin in.  
"Did the one on the bar count?" Effy shot the smaller girl a smirk, ignoring Emily's discomfort at hearing about her sister's sex life. Katie shot the other girl a look that was clearly meant to silence her. Naomi made a mental note not to lean on any of the bars the next time she was in Effy's club.

Katie made her way over to the sofa Effy was draped over and lay down beside her. The other girl placed a hand loosely around her stomach, an almost unconscious act. It was surprising how quickly Katie had become comfortable with public displays after coming out to her twin. With Cook sitting on the sofa next to Naomi, Emily took a seat on the floor between the blonde's legs. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they began discussing her memorial service.  
"As much as I love hearing you girls talk about your sexy times, let's get back on track, shall we? I don't think she should go by herself." Cook tried to argue his point. "No offense Katie-kins, but if you let something slip we're all fucked. Literally drop the soap in the shower fucked."  
"I agree. Effy and Naomi should come with me."

Effy was an obvious choice to accompany Katie to the memorial service, but no one else in the room seemed to understand why the oldest twin would want Naomi with her too. "Why me?" Naomi tried to keep her voice neutral, but her shock and apprehension leaked in to her tone.  
"Because I told my parents I was staying with my friends in Bristol, Effy Stonem _and _Naomi Campbell." Katie shot back with a rather smug expression. Naomi was impressed she had had the foresight to protect herself. If anything happened to Katie the police would know exactly where to start. Katie Fitch was smarter than she looked. "If they meet you both they'll get off my back about coming home." Emily understood that to mean their _mother_ would stop harassing her to go home if she knew who she was spending her time with.  
"Do I get a say in the matter?" Naomi scowled, not looking forward to having to face Emily's parents.

Katie pointedly ignored her. "Mum wants us down tomorrow night. The service is Friday morning so we should be back in Bristol by Friday night."  
"That's sorted then. Eff and Naomi can go with Katie-kins and I'll keep Emilio warm till Naomi gets back." He winked at the redhead even as Naomi socked him one in the shoulder. "Easy Blondie. I'm kidding!"

"What are you doing here anyway Cook?" Naomi was used to her best friend using her house as a second home, but since they had returned from the cottage he had seldom dropped in unannounced. "Other than making yourself lunch?"  
"Shit, I almost forgot. Johnny White's playing poker at Uncle Keith's tomorrow night. Keith's got me in on the action. I figure if I get in with Johnny and his crew we'll get something on him sooner or later. Then we can get Red home."  
"The sooner the fucking better." Katie grumbled. "So what exactly is the plan to sort all this mess out then?"  
"Easy. I get some dirt on Johnny White, so when Emily goes home and he finds out she's not dead, we blackmail him in to not killing her…and us. Simple really."  
"Fucking hell." Katie groaned in to Effy's shoulder. "Brilliant plan Cook. Really detailed."  
"Well it's the only one we've got." Naomi didn't like Cook's plan any more than Katie did, but she felt the need to defend her best friend when the oldest Fitch twin was glaring at him. The blonde wasn't looking forward to travelling down to London with Katie, and the prospect of being thrown in to the middle of Emily's life was terrifying. Her friends and family would be at the service, mourning the loss of the youngest twin. Naomi wasn't sure how she was going to cope with knowing she was the cause of their grief, never mind being one of only three people at the service who knew Emily Fitch was still very much alive.

"Don't any of you have work today?" Naomi tried to hint for them all to leave so she could at least get some time alone with Emily. She could quite easily forget about the impending road trip and memorial service if she and Emily were curled up on the sofa watching rubbish films. Cook shook his head and Effy informed her she wasn't due in until later in the afternoon. Giving up on subtlety Naomi tried a more direct approach. "Right, can everyone who isn't living here get the fuck out of my house?" Katie looked affronted to be spoken to so abruptly, but Cook and Effy, who could both read her like an open book, knew she was freaking out about going to the memorial service.

"Come on Katie, let's go make it three times today." Effy winked at the oldest twin as she dragged her to her feet. Katie giggled as Emily covered her ears. It was one thing knowing her twin slept with girls, she didn't need to hear the intimate details.  
"Room for a little one girls?" Cook waggled his eyebrows at them as he followed them to the door. Katie snorted in response and must have said something regarding Cook's 'little one' as Naomi and Emily heard him offering to show Katie how well-endowed he was as the front door shut.

"You ok?" It seemed Effy and Cook weren't the only one to pick up on her moods. Naomi smiled as Emily crawled up on to the sofa and lay beside her, her arms wrapping protectively around the blonde. "I mean with the service and meeting my parents-"  
"First time I'll have met a girl's parents without her being there." Naomi quipped, trying to hide how terrified she was by the thought of meeting the rest of the Fitches, before Emily could try and comfort her she added, "Can we not talk about this? Can we just have one more, nice, peaceful day together before everything goes tits up?" They could bury their heads in the sand for one more day at least.


	24. Chapter 24

"This is going to be the longest two hours of my life." Naomi grumbled as she finished stuffing clothes in to her suitcase. Effy and Katie were on their way over to pick her up and she hadn't even finished packing. She had been dragging her heels all afternoon, trying to put off the inevitable.  
"Wait till you meet my mum." Emily teased. She sat on Naomi's bed watching the blonde get more and more frustrated as she struggled to fit everything in her case.  
"Can't wait." The blonde remarked dryly with a roll of her eyes. She had just managed to close her suitcase as Katie's car pulled up outside and tooted her horn. She bit her lip as she looked down at the small redhead perched on her bed. "Are you going to be ok here on your own?"  
"I've got your mum for company, and Cook."  
"That's what I'm worried about."

Emily smiled as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? Cook kidnapping me again?" The redhead chuckled as she kissed the other girl goodbye. "I'll be right here when you get back."  
"Right here?" Naomi quizzed as she backed the smaller girl up until the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed. Emily giggled as the blonde went in for another kiss, just as Katie sounded the horn again. Emily indulged in the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away.  
"Go on. Katie's not known for her patience." Emily helped the blonde carry her case downstairs. "Do me a favour? Try to be nice to Katie. This isn't going to be easy for her." She gave her one last kiss before letting her out of the door. She hovered at the door, trying to keep out of sight as she waved to Katie.

The oldest Fitch sat behind the wheel of her Mini Cooper with a scowl on her face as Naomi climbed in to the back with her case. "Take your fucking time why don't you?" She grumbled. Naomi ignored her, knowing the smaller girl was just looking for a fight. The drive was going to be long enough without starting an argument before they had even left. Effy smirked at her in the rear view mirror, as though she knew Emily had asked her to play nice with her twin. Once Katie realised she wasn't going to get a rise out of the other girl she lapsed in to silence. Effy was as stoic as ever and the journey was a relatively quiet one. Naomi was grateful not to have to listen to Katie blather on as usual.

The other girl seemed pre-occupied, though it was hardly surprising seeing as she was going back home to face her sister's memorial service. They hit pretty bad traffic going in to the city and took longer to get to the Fitch family house than they had expected. It was dark by the time Katie pulled up outside a three story town house. Naomi felt her nerves flaring up again as she lugged her suitcase out of the back of the car and followed Katie up the drive. Even Effy looked unnerved at the prospect of meeting Katie's parents. Before they had even reached the front door it opened to reveal a tall and thin middle-aged woman. Naomi presumed it was Mrs Fitch. Her hair was long and dark and held up in a bun. She wore an immaculate grey suit with a black shirt underneath. She smiled at the sight of her oldest daughter, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Katie." She wrapped her arms around her and held her close before turning her fake smile on to the other two girls. "And you two must be Effy and Naomi. I'm Jenna, please come in, come in!" She ushered her guests in like a true hostess, taking their coats from them and hanging them up on the stand by the door. She led them all in to the living room and introduced her husband Rob and her son James. Rob welcomed the girls with a firm handshake, while James sat on the floor glued to the television screen and barely glanced at them. After the introductions Jenna and Rob went upstairs, Jenna insisted it was late and they needed an early night for the long day ahead; Naomi couldn't help but notice the way she avoided looking directly at Katie, like her daughter was a painful reminder of what had been taken from them.

Katie waited until they had left the room to kick her brother in the leg. "Mother fucker!" The teenager's reply was colourful to say the least. "Bitch." He glared at his sister, partially angry with her for the kick, but mostly for leaving him behind in Bristol to deal with their parents. At fifteen years old the teenager didn't have the luxury of escaping from the family home.  
"We have guests fuck face. Say hello." Katie ordered with all the authority of being the older sibling. James scowled at her but did as he was told and turned to say hello the girls. When he caught sight of them something very different came out of his lips instead. "Fuck me they're fit! So which one is sleeping in my room?" Naomi had been prepared for such a reaction, in the many hours she and Emily had spent locked up in the room in the cottage she had spoken about her family, particularly her perve of a little brother.  
"Neither." Katie snapped, giving him another kick for added emphasis. The original plan had been for Naomi to sleep in James' room while he slept on the sofa, but as much as Katie disliked the girl she wouldn't subject her worst enemy to sleeping in her brother's room. "We're all staying in mine and Emily's room, and I'm locking the fucking door perv."

They left James in the living room and made their way upstairs. Katie led them to a door with a sparkly plaque on the front that proudly declared the room as belonging to 'Katie and Emily'. Inside the room it looked as if teenager Emily and Katie had just stepped out and would be back at any moment. What Naomi could only guess was Katie's side of the room was covered with posters of movie stars and boy bands with pink bedding and fluffy pillows. Emily's bedding was also pink, but it had a big_ Hello Kittie_ symbol on it and paw prints on the pillows. It was quirky and seemed to fit Emily's character while still conforming to Katie's preferred colour scheme. The wall above her bed was covered in posters of women, though nothing crude. They were of female fronted bands like _Paramore_ and actresses from films. There were also pictures on the walls of college and school friends. Naomi wondered if any of them were old girlfriends.

"You can have Emily's bed. We'll share mine." Katie gave Effy a coy smile, as though they were awkward teenagers sharing a bed for the first time. It was different having Effy in her childhood room. Nobody knew her in Bristol, she could be who she wanted, fuck who she wanted, but back home she felt the need to hide her sexuality from her parents. She had even hidden it from Emily and it felt wrong to be with Effy in the room the twins had shared for most of their life.  
"If you two start any funny business I'm sleeping downstairs." The blonde warned sternly as she dumped her suitcase on Emily's bed.

"You could join us? Squint and it'll be like you're with Emily." Effy teased, earning loud and disgruntled objections from the other two girls.  
"You fucking haven't have you?" Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Effy and Naomi together. The thought of having the blonde's seconds did not sit well with her pride. Katie Fitch was not used to coming second in anything.  
"God no." Naomi mirrored her look of disgust. The idea of sleeping with Effy was as ludicrous as the thought of shagging Cook. The two were like family to her and it was a line she never wanted to cross. Katie at least seemed happy with her response and was less bristly as she suggested getting changed for bed and putting a film on.

She and Effy lay curled up together in one single bed as Naomi had the other to herself. Katie had rather predictably chosen some sappy romantic comedy to watch. Naomi was surprised Effy had not objected, horrors and psychological thrillers were more her thing, yet she lay quietly next to the smaller girl, raising no objections to her pathetic movie tastes. It was strange seeing Effy being so couple-ish with someone. She was more the use 'em and lose 'em type like Cook, yet she was different with Katie. Naomi decided she would have to have a serious talk with her best friend the next time she got the chance. The blonde herself was paying no attention to the film and instead chose to be glued to her phone all night, texting Emily. She had bought a cheap pay and go phone so they could keep in touch while Naomi was in London. She hadn't been away from the little redhead for three weeks and it felt strange not to have her familiar presence beside her in bed. In just a few short weeks the usually stoic and aloof Naomi Campbell had grown attached to the other girl, much as Effy had to Katie. It seemed the Fitch women were dangerously enticing to people who weren't used to commitment.

Naomi's eyes began to drift close as Emily's texts became more infrequent. The smaller girl kept falling asleep and replying when she woke up again. After a while of not getting any texts Naomi eventually fell asleep too. Katie climbed out of bed to turn off the television. Effy made a disgruntled noise at the loss of her warm body pressed against her. She was half asleep as she blindly groped out for the other girl. Katie bit back a giggle as she climbed back in to bed and Effy buried her face in the crook of her shoulder. Her lips were warm and soft against the sensitive flesh of the smaller girl's neck. "Eff." She sighed as she slapped at her hands. They had wandered dangerously low.  
"Hmm?" The other girl replied, her lips still planting slow and deliberate kisses down the column of Katie's neck as her hands wandered higher, slipping under her pyjama shirt.  
"Not happening Stonem." She scorned, though she didn't attempt to move her hands from where they had settled on her stomach. They lay like that for a while before Katie spoke again, once she was certain Naomi was definitely asleep. "Eff, my parents don't know I…just with Emily coming out and everything…I just-"  
"No shagging you at the wake, got it." Effy grumbled in to her shoulder, her lips curling up in to a smirk as Katie snorted.  
"Definitely not…thanks babe." She placed her hands over Effy's, reassured that the other girl wasn't going to out her to her parents.

Naomi was the first to wake up the next morning. It took her a few moments to work out where she was as she stared at the unfamiliar pink duvet. As she rolled over and caught sight of Effy and Katie in the other bed she remembered where she was. It was still early and she doubted anyone else was up yet. Unlocking the door she slipped out of the room and silently padded downstairs. She was surprised to find the youngest Fitch wide awake and playing on his games console in the living room. He was wrapped in a duvet and had a serious case of bed head, his sandy locks sticking up in precarious positions. "Hey." She greeted him as she took a seat next to him. He replied with a nod of his head, his eyes never leaving the screen. He was playing some sort of war game. Naomi picked up the spare controller from the floor. "Fancy a match?"

She had expected him to shrug or refuse to play her, instead the young boy's eyes lit up as he saved his own game and restarted on two players. "Emily usually plays with me. No one else bothers." He admitted with a frown. "But now Emily's gone."  
"I'm sorry." And she truly was. A fifteen year old boy had lost his big sister because of her. It was hard enough being a teenager without losing someone so close to you. She wanted to tell him Emily was coming back, but she knew she couldn't risk it. Enough people knew about Emily without adding someone else to the mix.  
"Katie said she wasn't dead. She said Emily couldn't be dead…then she fucked off and left me here with Mum and Dad. And mum just cries all day, and Dad's been drinking loads…and we're burying Emily today. Except we don't have anything to fucking bury, so how can we really know she's dead?"  
"We can't. Not really." Naomi knew she was skating dangerously close to the line, but she couldn't crush the hopes of a fifteen year old. "The service today, it's so people can feel like they have some closure. That's all."  
"So maybe Emily isn't dead?" His wide eyed smile reminded the blonde of Emily and she founded herself nodding in agreement. "Fucking A. I killed you by the way." He nodded towards the TV screen where Naomi's character was respawning.  
"No fair." She scowled and picked up her controller. "Prepare to have your arse kicked kid."

By the time Katie and Effy made their way downstairs Naomi and James had been playing for hours and were locked in a gruelling winner takes all grudge match. James caught sight of Effy's long legs in her short black skirt and lost all interest in the game, giving Naomi the chance to take him out and win.  
"What? No fair!" The teenager whined as he realised he has just lost to a girl.  
"Shouldn't be perving then should you?" Naomi teased as she tossed her controller aside. Katie and Effy were both showered and dressed. Katie wore a simple black dress and matching heels, her makeup was minimal for a change. Deciding she should get ready too Naomi made her way back upstairs. Once Rob was out of the bathroom she was able to take a quick shower and get changed in to the clothes she had brought for the funeral. She wore the black suit she had bought for graduation with a plain white shirt underneath.

The day was dull and overcast, matching the atmosphere inside the Fitch household. When the blonde returned back downstairs Katie was sitting quietly on the sofa while James moaned about not being able to do his tie. His father swatted his hands out of the way and undid the knotted mess the teenager had managed to make of it. Once it was done right Rob looked his son up and down and then pulled him in to a crushing hug, burying his face in the boy's shoulder. James had the good sense not to protest and simply stood there, allowing his father the awkward embrace. Naomi felt her guilt gnawing away at her insides. She had caused the Fitch family all of the pain and anguish she was seeing. She had stolen their daughter from them and then selfishly asked her to stay to save her and Cook's own skin. If she had done the right thing and gone to the police then Emily would be at home with her family, not locked up in Naomi's room waiting for the blonde to return from her memorial service. When she couldn't stand the tension in the house anymore she slipped out of the back door and pulled out a cigarette from her purse. The rush of nicotine and the relief from being outside flooded through her system, taking the edge off things for a little while at least.

Her relief was short lived however as Jenna opened the back door and caught her. She expected some sort of lecture on the horrors of smoking, but Jenna Fitch simply sat down beside her on the doorstep and asked if she could have one. Wordlessly Naomi handed over the pack and then offered up her lighter. The older woman took the cigarette between her lips and sparked up, taking a long deep draw like someone who had been drowning taking their first gulp of air. "I gave up when I fell pregnant with the girls." Jenna spoke to fill the silence**. **"Did you know Emily well?" Naomi tried not to blush as she thought about just how intimately she knew the woman's youngest daughter.  
"No, not really. We only met a handful of times." She lied. Jenna nodded, deep in thought as she held her borrowed cigarette to her lips. Naomi felt uncomfortable in the strangling silence that followed and found herself continuing. "I don't know Katie all that well either, she's friends with my flat mate Effy and we sort of hang out every now and then, we just came to support Katie really…"

Jenna nodded again as she let out a cloud of smoke. Her expression was still stony and the blonde realised she was struggling to hold it together. She had come outside to escape just as Naomi had. The Fitch family was definitely a matriarchy and Jenna obviously felt the need to carry everyone through the day without breaking down herself. Her defences were weakening as she sat outside smoking with a complete stranger. "That's nice." She managed a thin lipped smile as she took another draw of the cigarette. "I'm glad Katie's got somewhere to escape to. It's hard for her, having people look at her and just seeing Emily…funny it was always the other way around." Naomi hadn't really thought of it like that, but she supposed it made a certain amount of sense. Now that everyone thought Emily was dead Katie was a twin with no twin. She would forever be a living memory of what the family had lost. No wonder she had so easily decided to stay in Bristol, other than to keep an eye on Emily and to shag Effy. She was hiding just as much as Emily was.  
"Isn't it easier on you too?" Naomi quizzed. "I mean it must be difficult, having Katie around."

Jenna shook her head resolutely; a genuine smile touched her lips. "Do you know I never once mixed them up? Even when they were babies, I just knew who was who. We used to dress them in different colours when they were born, Katie in pink and Emily in yellow, so they wouldn't get mixed up. One day I came back from shopping and Rob was hysterical. He'd bathed them and wasn't sure if he'd mixed them up." She chuckled at the memory. "I took one look at them and just knew. Even at that age they had their own personalities. It's a mum thing; being able to read your children…I think I knew Emily was gay before even she did." Naomi was stunned by the older woman's confession. From what Emily had said her mum had been shocked and outraged to find out her daughter was a lesbian. "It was the last thing we spoke about. She finally said it out loud and I couldn't ignore it anymore. We argued. The last time I ever saw my daughter I told her I didn't want to see her again. Now I never will."

The tears that had been welling up in her eyes finally spilled over as Jenna Fitch broke down. Naomi awkwardly put an arm around the other woman and held her as she sobbed in to her hands. "You're her mum Jenna; you love her no matter what. Emily knows that." If Jenna had noticed Naomi's slip up in the tense she was using, talking about Emily like she was still alive, she didn't mention it. After a few more awkward minutes Jenna finally pulled herself together and stopped crying. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking again.  
"You must excuse me Naomi; I'm not quite myself today. It was nice meeting you anyway, I'm glad Katie has such nice friends." She stubbed out her cigarette and smoothed down her hair before making her way back inside the house. Naomi sat on the doorstep, not quite sure what had just happened.

A few moments later she finished her own cigarette and followed Jenna back inside. When she walked in to the living room she was greeted by the sight of a stranger. The young woman looked to be a year or two older than Naomi. With her olive skin and long dark locks she looked distinctly exotic and beautiful beside pale, blonde James Fitch. The boy's arms were wrapped tightly around her as he hugged her. In her heels she was almost as tall as James, without them she would be closer to Naomi's height. She was quite slim, though she was toned. She looked like the kind of person who spent hours in the gym every day, though being friends with the Fitches that probably wasn't far off the mark. Once she let go of James she turned her attention to Katie, the smaller girl had finally risen from the sofa, and embraced her in an equally tight embrace. Naomi watched as Katie visibly relaxed a little in the hug. It seemed the oldest twin was as worked up as Naomi about lying to the people closest to her, yet the new girl's unexpected presence seemed to calm her. When she pulled back she looked from Effy to Naomi, her gaze lingering on the blonde as she introduced the stranger. "Effy, Naomi, this is Freya. Emily's fiancée."

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading and for all the lovely reviews. I've posted a new story (Giving up the Ghost - not that I'm shamelessly advertising it or anything) as it's been bugging me to write it lately and distracting me from working on this one. This still remains my priority though and I'm hoping to getting back to longer chapters and updating more than once a week! **


	25. Chapter 25

Once the introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged Naomi was fairly certain that Freya Giordano's exotic dark looks came from her Italian roots. She was also certain that the taller girl was way out of her league. She could imagine Freya and Emily as a cute power couple, planning their perfect wedding and their perfect adopted kids. Except Emily hadn't wanted any of that. She had chosen Naomi instead. As reassuring as that thought was there was still the niggling doubt in her head that asked her whether she was sure Emily wanted to be with her. Things would be different once Emily was back home.

Naomi was at least glad to see she wasn't the only one warily eyeing Freya. Effy silently sat on the sofa, watching the other girl in her usual mysterious Effy way. "What are you doing here?" Katie quizzed once she had checked neither of her parents were hovering around downstairs. "I thought we'd be meeting at the church?"  
"Your mum phoned me up last week. She said she wanted me to go to the church with your family. We had a really good chat. She's been there for me this week." Her words were an obvious dig at Katie who had fled to Bristol and brushed off the other girl's requests for company.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Katie's usual confidence seemed to have disappeared as she meekly apologised to her sister's fiancée. "I just had to get away." Freya shrugged it off and pulled her in for another hug.  
"You're back now. That's all that matters."

The time eventually came for them to go to the service as a black limousine pulled up outside. Jenna ushered them all out of the door with the authority of a mother used to things running to schedule. Naomi felt out of place in the limo with the Fitch family. She was certain Effy felt it too, though she hid it well, her expression was unreadable as usual. Katie sat beside her, her arms resting on her lap. She looked strained as she sat rigid, as though she didn't want to accidentally touch Effy in case it gave away her secret.

The church they pulled up at was quite large and from the amount of cars parked outside it looked like it would be quite full. Naomi and Effy went in ahead as the Fitches greeted the friends and family gathered outside. Katie had instructed them to look out for a curly haired boy in the third row and to sit beside him. Naomi recognised the boy from when she had looked at Emily's _Facebook _page. JJ looked nothing like the smiling boy in the photo. His head was down, staring at his hands as he mumbled something to himself. He jumped slightly as Naomi took a seat beside him. "Those seats are reserved."  
"There for us I think." Naomi managed what she hoped was a warm smile. "I'm Naomi and this is Effy. We're Katie's friends."  
"Oh, oh right." He shuffled along to let the two girls sit down. "I'm Jeremiah Jones. JJ for short. I'm Emily's best friend. Or I was. Emily's dead." He hung his head again as he fidgeted with his hands. He was obviously as uncomfortable as Naomi felt. At least he had a right to be there. The blonde should never have agreed to go. She knew Katie had only insisted she come to make her feel guilty; and it was definitely working. There were easily a hundred people in the church and all of them were mourning the loss of Emily Fitch.

When the doors to the church opened again Jenna and Rob walked in accompanied by the vicar. James, Katie and Freya followed them in. Freya's arm was linked through Katie's as they slowly made their way to the front pew. The service kicked off as the vicar stood at the front of the church by a large framed photograph of Emily. It was a black and white shot from her graduation. He spoke briefly about Emily's life, graduating university top of her class, the marathons she had ran raising money for charity and how much she had touched the lives of everyone she knew. After that they sang a hymn and James stepped up to the front. His shirt was hanging out at the back and he was clenching a scrunched up piece of paper as he nervously stood at the front. He cleared his throat before unfolding the paper and reading the poem he had chosen. His voice was strained and cracked in places as he spoke, whether from grief or the perils of being a teenage boy Naomi couldn't be sure.

"You can shed tears that she is gone  
Or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back  
Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
Or you can be full of the love that you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she is gone  
Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
Or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

The teenager wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket as he finished reading. Rob stood up and ushered him back to his seat, patting him on his back for a job well done. The priest led them all in another hymn before Freya stood up at the front. "Many of you know me, for those who don't, I am…was…Emily's fiancée. When Jenna asked me to speak today, I didn't have a clue what I was going to say…I still don't really. We were going to get married next spring, and we were going to start a family…but somebody stole that away from us. Someone stole Emily from all of us. And though we can't lay her to rest today, we can celebrate her life; and hope that one day the monsters who took her will get what they deserve. Thank you."

Freya stepped down and took her seat beside Katie. She buried her head in her shoulder as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her. Naomi felt a lump forming in her throat. She needed to get out of the church. She needed to get the hell out of London and back to Emily. Mercifully the service finished shortly afterwards and Naomi was able to follow Effy outside to have a smoke while Katie and her family finished talking to the guests.

"Fucking hell." The blonde sighed as she slumped against the wall at the back of the church. "I did this Eff. I caused all these people this fucking misery-"  
"You saved Emily's life." Effy interrupted sternly. "You didn't have to do anything Naomi. You and Cook could have just walked away. You saved her life."  
"I could have done more." Naomi grumbled. "I should have gone to the police. Emily should be here, with her family."  
"And Freya?" Effy cocked her brow towards the moping blonde. "That's what this is about. You've seen the girlfriend and freaked yourself the fuck out. Seriously Naomi, I wouldn't worry." Before the other girl could ask what the hell Effy was talking about Katie rounded the corner.

She took Effy's cigarette from her mouth and took a long draw. "You don't smoke." Effy pointed out helpfully as the smaller girl started hacking and coughing.  
"I fucking need it ok?" She grumbled as she took another draw and leant back against Effy. The taller girl said nothing more as she wrapped her arms around Katie's waist. "The wake is at Emily and Freya's. We go for a few hours and get the fuck out of there." Katie stubbed out the cigarette and tossed it before pulling away from Effy. "I can't wait till this is all over." For once Naomi agreed with the eldest twin.

They ended up going to Freya's in a taxi with James, after Katie promised her mother they would keep an eye on him. The wake was a smaller affair than the funeral, with only twenty or so people going back to the house Freya and Emily shared. The house was what Naomi had been expecting; a modest two bedroom with a neatly kept front garden and two cars on the drive. Katie didn't bother to knock as they got to the front door; instead she pulled out her keys and slipped one of them in to the lock. Once they were inside Katie was instantly playing the part of the good hostess, helping Freya to hand out drinks and socialising with the people who had come to pay their respects to her sister. Once again Effy and Naomi were cast off to one side, left to entertain themselves. Though watching James trying to sneak drinks was amusing. Katie kept catching him and slapping him around the ear. Naomi winked at him as she left her almost full glass on the floor behind her chair and went off in search of the bathroom.

"Thanks for today Katie. I don't think I could have got through it without you." Naomi paused at the top of the stairs as she heard Freya's voice coming from the down the hall. Something in her tone made the blonde stop in her tracks. "I've missed you."  
"Sorry. I just had to get away this week." She heard Katie reply, her voice strained.  
"I don't just mean this week. I've missed you Kay."  
"Don't!" Katie's voice sounded closer, as though she'd walked away from the other girl and further up the hall. Naomi shrunk back, taking a step back down the stairs to keep out of sight. "Don't you dare! This is my fucking sister's funeral!"  
"And all I can think about is how it could have been yours!" Freya argued back. Her wrist clamped around Katie's arm, stopping her from running away. "You were both there that night! It could have just as easily been you Katie. The woman I'm supposed to marry is dead…and all I've thought since Emily went missing is thank God it wasn't you!" There were tears streaming down her cheeks as Freya leant her forehead against the smaller girl's and her arms wrapped around her waist. "That probably makes me a horrible fucking person, but it's true. I couldn't lose you Kay, I just couldn't."

Naomi jumped as she heard the living room door open and the bottom stair creaking, she had no choice but to climb the last couple of stairs up to the landing where Katie and Freya were standing. The two girls jumped apart. Katie looked as white as a sheet after being caught kissing her supposedly dead twin's fiancée. Ignoring Freya's please she stormed off downstairs, shoving past Naomi on the way. Freya watched her go before turning her attention to Naomi. "You probably think I'm a bitch-" She tried to justify herself to the total stranger standing in her house.  
"None of my business." She held her hands up in mock surrender to emphasise her point. Except it was her business. It looked like the seemingly perfect, family orientated, Freya had been cheating on Emily with her sister. The blonde left the other woman and rushed back downstairs to find Katie. She didn't have to look far. The smaller girl was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and dragged her outside in to the garden.

"You can't fucking tell Emily what you just saw!" Katie's tone was sharp and threatening, yet her eyes were wide with fear.  
"And why shouldn't I?" Naomi snapped back, her arms folded across her chest as she stared smugly down at the smaller girl.  
"The same reason I won't go running to the nearest police station to drop you in it…it would hurt Emily. And neither of us wants that." Naomi rolled her eyes at the other girl's feeble attempts to silence her.  
"Pity you weren't thinking about Emily's feelings before you fucked her girlfriend-"  
"She was mine first, okay!" Katie finally snapped, the pressure of keeping so many secrets finally overwhelming her. "Freya was mine first! Emily stole her from _me!_" With that little outburst Katie seemed to deflate. Her anger had completely left her, with guilt and shame quickly replacing it. She slumped down on to the garden wall and held her head in her hands. "I'll tell you everything okay? Just please, please don't tell Emily."  
"I'm listening." Naomi took a seat beside her and waited for the explanation Katie had promised.

Katie let out a long heavy sigh before she started talking again. It was clear she was not used to talking out loud about what had happened between her and Freya, but once she started the words spilled freely from her mouth. A part of her was relieved at finally being able to tell her story. "We met in a club when I was on a date with this right dickhead; she got me away from him and bought me a drink. We danced, we drank, we talked, and it was a good night. Then she kissed me. I freaked out; Emily was supposed to be the gay one, not me. She called me the next day to apologise, asked if we could meet for a coffee. We started meeting up; going out for lunch, shopping, nights out, that kind of thing. We'd kissed a few more times. I just brushed it off. I was drunk, no big fucking deal right?" If Naomi hadn't already known the question was rhetorical she would have picked up on it from the pain written across the other girl's expression. It was evident that Freya had eventually come to mean a hell of a lot more to her than a few drunken kisses. The blonde didn't even know the full story and yet her heart was already aching for the other girl. She wasn't sure she could imagine coping with watching someone she loved being with somebody else day in day out, and having to be part of their lives.

"One night we stayed in for dinner, her parents were away so we had the place to ourselves…we got drunk and we fucked. After that it just kept happening. We never talked about going out, it just sort of happened. Emily spent her summer in Kenya, building a well or some shit, and I spent mine with Freya. She was going to uni at the end of September though…she asked me to go with her. Tell my parents, get a place, find a job…I couldn't do it. I couldn't let people find out I was in love with a girl. So I ran away and she went to uni-"  
"Emily's uni." Naomi was able to put two and two together for herself. "And Emily doesn't know about any of this?" Katie shook her head. Freya had met Emily in a club and had thought it was Katie. Without waiting for any sort of acknowledgement she had kissed the youngest twin and Emily had instantly been smitten with the gorgeous stranger. She had tried to talk about her new girlfriend to her twin, but Katie had been too preoccupied with her own love life to concentrate on Emily's. That was until Emily returned home with Freya for the Christmas holidays. Katie had felt like curling up and dying where she stood when she had come face to face with _Emily's _girlfriend.

She'd pushed aside her self-pity though and gone for anger instead. The second she'd been able to get Freya on her own she'd started screaming at her, accusing her of trying to fuck with her head and using Emily to do it. The other girl had insisted she hadn't meant to get involved with Katie's twin, it had been an accident and she'd tried to stop things going further, but somehow she had fallen for Emily. Her words might have been more sincere if they hadn't been followed by the declaration that she would always love Katie more. The oldest twin's defences had crumbled then and in a moment of weakness she had given in to her desires. She had betrayed her sister in an unimaginable way. "The first time I saw her again was when they came home for Christmas. We fucked." Katie's expression had hardened again as she finally spat out the secret that had been weighing on her conscience for years. "It only happened once."

The sympathy Naomi had been feeling slipped away, once again replaced by red hot anger. Katie had been a victim in it all until she had chosen to sleep with Freya when she was seeing her twin. That had been a conscious choice. "I get it now." Naomi laughed bitterly as she shook her head. "That's why you hate the idea of Emily wanting me, because Freya chose Emily over you, and now Emily's throwing her away to be with me. It fucking kills you being second choice doesn't it?"  
"I wasn't fucking second choice!" Katie spat, her own temper flaring up once again. "I told Freya it couldn't happen again! I couldn't do that to Emily, ok? I could have clicked my fucking fingers at any time and Freya would have left Ems for me!"  
"Interesting."

Katie's face fell as Effy's even voice spoke up behind her. She turned to find the other girl standing by the front door. Her expression was neutral as usual, but there was something smouldering in her gaze. "I thought there was something with you two. I guess now I know."

**Disclaimer: The poem spoken at the memorial service is 'She is Gone' by David Harkins. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Effy, wait!" Katie chased after the other girl as she went back in to the house. "I can explain ok?"  
"Don't bother." Effy snapped as she wrenched her arm away from Katie's grasp. "We've fucked Katie. That's all this is, sex, not chocolates and flowers…fuck who you want. I could care less."  
"Eff-"  
"Maybe you should stay here. I'm sure Freya needs you more than Emily." Effy's voice was cold and her words brutal. "After all she's safer in Bristol, far away from you."  
"Emily's in Bristol?"

Both girls froze as JJ walked down the last few stairs and stood between them in the hallway. His face was pale and his eyes were red from crying. "You're Elizabeth aren't you? The one from Bristol. You have Emily!"  
"JJ, wait!" Katie clamped a hand around his mouth as he started shouting. Luckily the people in the living room had not heard over the music and chatter, but JJ was much bigger than Katie and her hand was already slipping as he tried to jerk free of her. "Little help?" She growled at Effy. The other girl was busy playing with her phone. She glared at Katie before putting her phone to the struggling boy's ear. He stopped instantly.  
"Emily?"

They joined Naomi back outside as JJ sat on the wall and spoke to his missing best friend. He was giving her the third degree, quizzing her on what had happened to her and how Katie was involved. From time to time he would cast wary glances at Effy and Naomi, but he at least wasn't trying to run away or scream. Eventually he handed the phone back to Effy. "I want to see Emily." His voice was firmer than Katie had ever heard it. "She told me what's going on. I want to make sure she's really ok."  
"_We_should go back now." Katie shot a pointed look in Effy's direction as she got to her feet. "I'll get James; we can take a taxi to mum's and then drive back to Bristol tonight." The oldest twin went back inside to fetch her brother and to say her goodbyes. Effy followed her in to get her coat. On her way back out she was stopped by Freya at the door. She looked her up and down with a sceptical expression.

"Don't' get me wrong, I can see the attraction, but Katie doesn't do relationships with girls." There was a cruel smile on her lips as she spoke; she was making sure Effy got the message. "I should know that better than anyone. You know the first night I saw Emily I thought she was Katie. I should have walked away then, but I couldn't give her up. It was the closest I was going to get to hurting Katie for leaving me…and it worked. She was jealous as hell and it made her want me again-"  
_"_Have you ever thought maybe the reason Katie's so screwed up with relationships is because of you_?" _Effy's silver tongue could be as razor sharp as her wit. "And now Emily's gone, Katie's leaving with _me_, and you're all alone. Think about it." She shot Freya a petulant smile of her own as the living room door opened and Katie emerged looking less than happy.  
"James is passed out!"  
"Leave him on the sofa, I'll drop him off home tomorrow…you're all welcome to stay if you want?" She sent Katie a meaningful look, hoping the oldest twin would chose to stay with her.  
"Sorry. We've got to get back to Bristol tonight. I'll call you, yeah?" Katie embraced the other girl in an awkward hug before pulling away and following Effy to the taxi waiting outside.

When they pulled up at the Fitches JJ sat in Katie's car and waited for the girls to pack. After another awkward farewell with Katie's parents they all squeezed in to the Mini and set off for Bristol. They drove in silence, with Naomi and JJ sitting in the back. Effy sat up front, her phone in her hand for most of the ride. It was dark by the time they pulled up outside Naomi's house. The blonde wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Emily and curl up in bed, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. The second they stepped through the door Emily ran down the stairs and threw her arms around JJ. He instantly began talking ten to the dozen, Emily seemed to be the only who could understand a word he was saying as she ushered him in to the living room and once again began reassuring him that she was fine. Gina made herself useful and went off to the kitchen to make tea for everyone, leaving the three girls in the hallway. "Please don't tell Emily." Katie kept her voice low as she begged the blonde standing in front of her. "I don't want to hurt Emily."  
"Maybe you should have thought about that _before _you fucked her girlfriend! You should have told her the truth ages ago Katie!" Naomi hissed back.  
"I was wasted that night and Freya knew it! I'd never intentionally hurt Emily like that! She's my sister and I fucking love her! I couldn't tell her the truth…I couldn't tell her I'd slept with a girl ok? Just please, don't tell her." With a heavy sigh the blonde reluctantly agreed. Emily had enough on her plate without finding out about her sister's betrayal.

"It'll eat away at her you know." Effy spoke once Naomi had disappeared in to the living room with the others, her tone was calm and even as she stared straight at Katie. "I know Naomi. She'll crack, and she'll tell Emily." The oldest twin glared back in response and her tone was anything but neutral.  
"Then I'll tell the police about her and Cook-" She was cut off as Effy slammed her up against the door. Her face pressed up against the smaller girl's as she spoke, her voice a low threatening growl in her ear.  
"Piece of advice. Don't threaten the people I love. After all, you're as in this as deep as the rest of us…we're all fucked Katie. There isn't going to be a happy ever after for any of us. This is all going to blow up in our faces, and all it's going to take is one spark."

She stepped back from her as there was a knock at the front door. Katie glared at her before shoving past her and knocking in to Naomi as she walked out of the living room. "Watch it." She growled at the blonde even though she had been the one to walk in to her. Effy opened the door as Cook pounded on it a second time.  
"Alright ladies? 'Bout time…whoa!" Effy put her hand on his chest and pushed him back out of the door. Naomi followed them out as they settled on the patch of grass in front of her house. "Rough day?" Cook quizzed as Effy pulled out a small metal tin and began rolling a joint. She sparked up and passed it on to Cook.  
"Emily's fiancée is Katie's ex. She came on to her at the funeral." Naomi answered for her as Effy held her mouth shut, trapping the smoke in her lungs until she couldn't hold it for any longer.  
"Emily doesn't know about any of it." She added as she slowly exhaled.

"That's fucked up." Cook shook his head as he passed the joint on to Naomi.  
"To top that off her friend JJ is sitting in my living room." The blonde took the offered roll up and had a long draw before passing it back to Effy. She needed something to help soothe her nerves. Katie and Freya's indiscretions were playing on her mind and she was glad to be away from Emily for a little longer. She wasn't sure whether she could keep what she knew from her.  
"Fucking hell, why not make an announcement in the paper?" Cook huffed. It seemed the whole world and his wife were finding out about Emily's abduction.  
"How's that master plan of yours coming along, Cook?" Naomi snapped back, it wasn't like they'd had any other choice than to bring JJ with him. Katie hadn't trusted him not to tell anyone about Emily being alive, the boy was mildly autistic and according to Katie if he got 'locked on' he would more than likely blab to whoever would listen.

Cook shrugged, his interest lying in the chunks of grass he was pulling up with his hands. He'd played poke with Johnny White at his uncle's pub, and it had got him a job offer or two, but he wasn't any closer to getting any dirt on the gangster. "Give me a few more days yeah, I'll figure something out."  
"I won't hold my breath." Naomi muttered petulantly. "God Cook, you've got us in to some shit before…" She trailed off as the joint reached her again and she got a few more draws of before flicking it away.  
"I'm not the one shagging her am I?" Cook grunted back, the weed doing nothing to soothe either of their tempers. "It was supposed to be fucking simple till _someone_ showed her fucking face."  
"Oh, because it was going so swimmingly before then, when some dickhead said my name too loudly?" Naomi growled back. In all honesty things had started going downhill from the second the two thugs had dropped Emily off at the cottage. Naomi and Cook were far from master criminals.

"Yeah, I screwed up! But you're the one playing happy fucking families with her! Not to mention Effy's shagging her sister! This was supposed to be simple, now what eh? What happens when you two have a fucking tiff? We gotta watch our backs Naoms, all I'm saying-"  
"Don't be a dick Cook." Effy scorned, though she said it half-heartedly. It was clear she agreed with him, but was trying to defend Naomi too. The blonde was quiet as she sat staring up at her house. Cook took her silence for anger and tried a hasty apology.  
"Look I'm sorry, yeah. It's just we're family. You and Eff are all I got. I don't want yous getting-" He fell silent as Naomi scooted over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head settled on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Effy followed suit and wrapped herself around him on the other side. They sat like that for a while, until Naomi's front door opened and Katie emerged. She walked straight up to the three of them with her head held high and an attitude problem.

"I want to pick up my stuff from your flat. I'm staying at a hotel tonight." She spoke to Effy, ignoring the other two. The other girl fished her keys out of her pocket and silently tossed them to the oldest twin. Katie narrowed her eyes at her in disbelief. "You're just giving me your keys?" Effy shrugged in response, there was an amused smirk dancing on her lips. The weed had hit her harder than she had thought.  
"I've got a spare. You know where I live right?" She didn't wait for a response from Katie as she got to her feet and dragged Cook and Naomi with her. "Lock up when you go. We're going out." Katie rolled her eyes as Cook started shouting enthusiastically. Turning her back on all of them she stormed away to her car.  
"I better check Emily's ok-"  
"She'll be fine. She's got her BFF hasn't she?" Effy linked her arm in to the blonde's and dragged her back to the house to get ready. "C'mon. I need a drink."

**Sorry for taking a while to update. My eyesight is pretty messed up at the moment and I'm supposed to be avoiding straining my eyes with writing/reading/being on the computer. The last chapter I got out left me with a five day migraine, so the next few chapters may take a little longer to get written and posted. Thanks again to everyone who's reading and for all the awesome reviews! **


	27. Chapter 27

Effy cursed as she got her key stuck in the door of her flat. She gave it a kick, but it still didn't budge. After a few minutes of wrestling with the key she finally got it to turn and once she was inside she slammed the deadlock on. She didn't have the hand-eye-coordination to lock it properly. Tossing her keys on to the table by the door she kicked off her heels and shimmied out of her skirt. She'd had far too much weed and despite stealing most of Cook's kebab on the way home she still had a serious case of the munchies. Expertly manoeuvring her way through the flat she got to the kitchen without knocking anything over. She grumbled as she rummaged through her fridge and found nothing appetising to eat. Settling for a cereal bar from the cupboard she stumbled in to the living room. She had just been about to throw herself down on the sofa when she noticed the television was still on. The screen cast a dim light around the room, just enough to illuminate the small, sleeping form of Katie Fitch curled up on the sofa.

Effy frowned as she caught sight of the sleeping girl. She'd thought about texting Katie to see if she had really gone to a hotel, but her pride had stopped her. She was supposed to be mad with the other girl after all. Trudging in to the spare room she pulled the quilt off the bed and wrestled it in to the living room. After placing it a little haphazardly over the other girl she pressed her lips to her forehead and stumbled to her own room. She climbed in to bed and passed out almost instantly. She was sleeping alone for the first time in weeks.

When she woke up the next morning her head was still swimming and her stomach was growling. She padded straight to the kitchen to get some painkillers and some breakfast. She found Katie already there, standing over the cooker, poking at a frying pan. Effy stood by the door, watching the smaller girl as she hummed away to herself whilst cooking. She wore one of Effy's oversized bed t-shirts, though it hung lower on her that it would have on Effy, sitting just above her knee. It rode up as she reached for the salt at the top of one of the cupboards. Effy smirked as she struggled to reach it. Eventually she gave up struggling and just climbed on to the bench to get it. "Are you just going to stare at my arse all morning or what?" Katie snapped at her as she jumped down from the bench and added the salt to the frying pan.  
"Depends, what's my other option?" Effy shot back, aware they were still on shaky ground. Katie glared at her as she plated up the contents of the pan and placed it in front of the other girl. Effy's stomach growled with gratitude as she tucked in to the omelette. "Thought you were leaving."  
"I was." Katie shrugged. "But why should I pay for a hotel? This mess isn't my fault-"  
"No." Effy agreed, the other girl was only there to keep an eye on her sister after all. "But fucking your twin's girlfriend was."

"Fuck you Effy." Katie slammed the hot frying pan in to the sink and marched out of the room. Before Effy had even had a chance to let out the breath she had been holding the smaller girl stormed back in to the room like a pint sized tornado. "You can look down your nose at me all you want, but until you know what it's like to love someone so much you can't think straight, then don't fucking judge me Effy! I was a kid Effy, a stupid fucking kid who got drunk and made a mistake!"  
"Katie-" The smaller girl stormed off again, not giving Effy a chance to speak. The sound of the spare room door slamming shut echoed around the flat, pounding through Effy's sensitive head. She blamed Cook for getting her to drink so much the night before, and Naomi for letting her. She hoped the blonde was suffering too.

Naomi grinned as Emily climbed back in to bed and handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee. The blonde took a mouthful before setting it on the bedside table and cuddling back in to the other girl. Emily had been asleep when she and Cook had finally gotten back to Naomi's and wasn't in the mood when the blonde had tried to wake her up. She giggled as Naomi started kissing her neck, her hands traveling low under the covers. "I was thinking, maybe we could go out today?" Naomi's hands stopped in their tracks, coming to rest on the smaller girl's stomach.  
"What if someone sees you?"  
"They'll think it's Katie." Emily shrugged as she rolled over to face her. "I could wear a hat?"  
"How about a trench coat and sunglasses to go with it?" Naomi's snarky retort did not go down well with the other girl.

Emily pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm fucking sick of being trapped in this house all day long." She climbed out of bed and began pulling her clothes on.  
"Emily! Emily wait!" Naomi tried to get her to listen, but the smaller girl had the same temperament as her twin and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Letting the other girl go calm down Naomi lay back in bed and drank the rest of her coffee. Emily wasn't stupid; she knew she couldn't go outside.

"C'mon JJ." Emily hissed as she eased open the back door and slipped outside. Her best friend followed her, nervously looking over his shoulder for any sign of Cook or Gina.  
"I thought you said you were here by choice…why are we sneaking out?"  
"Because I'm going crazy spending every day cooked up inside. I just want to go for a walk, get a coffee, feel the fucking sunshine on my face, ok?" She cringed as the hinges on the back gates squeaked in protest when she opened it. Holding her breath she waited for any sign of movement from inside the house. When the backdoor remained closed she opened the gate the rest of the way and silently closed it once JJ was standing outside the garden with her.  
"Ok, but you are here by choice, I mean you're with Naomi now, that's why you're helping the people who kidnapped you-"  
"They didn't kidnap me. They just held me." JJ couldn't quite see the difference, but he supposed it was Emily's call and he fell in to step with her as they power walked out of the back alley and down Naomi's street.

Emily knew it was risky going outside, but with a cap on and her hood pulled up it wasn't like anyone was going to recognise her. Even if they did the police and her parents knew Katie was in Bristol. They would just call her and she would cover for her twin. It had been ages since she had been outside and she would be content with a ten minute stroll. Naomi and the others wouldn't even notice she was gone. "I'm glad you're not dead." It was a very JJ thing to say and Emily couldn't help but laugh as she laced her arm through his. JJ wasn't a touchy feely person, in fact there were few people who could touch the young man without him having a meltdown, but Emily pretty much had a free pass.  
"Me too. Come on; let's get a coffee and head back. Shit-" She cursed as a familiar red Mini Cooper pulled up on the opposite side of the road. Katie's head popped out of the driver's window.  
"What happened to house arrest?" She sneered as Emily crossed the road. JJ followed her like a lapdog as usual.  
"Day release." Emily shot back with a hint of a smirk. "Naomi doesn't exactly know, so let's keep it between us, 'kay?"  
"Fuck Naomi, let's go home. Me, you and JJ. Just get in."

"What crawled up your arse?" Emily scowled as she opened the passenger seat and climbed in to the back. JJ got car sick riding in the back.  
"I'm just fucking sick of this shit Ems." Katie scowled as she waited for JJ to fiddle with his seatbelt. "I want to go home."  
"Has something happened with you and Ef-"  
"There is no me and fucking Effy." The older twin snapped. She cursed like a sailor as some wanker cut her off as she tried to pull out. "Mum and Dad are a fucking mess; James too. You need to go home."  
"I will, once we figure out a way to get White off our backs-"  
"Fuck White. Fuck Cook and _stop _fucking Naomi. You're fucking engaged Emily, start acting like it!"  
"I don't want to marry Freya. I'm not in love with her anymore Katie."  
"Must be nice." Katie muttered under her breath as she finally pulled out and started driving towards the city centre.

They lapsed in to an uneasy silence as Katie focused on driving and JJ sat fidgeting in the front. Emily was quiet and reflective in the back, with her cap pulled down low to cover her face. "Take me back to Naomi's." She huffed, no longer in the mood to be out. Katie shook her head, but still did as she asked. When they pulled up outside Naomi's house Emily waited for JJ to get out before following him. She hovered by Katie's window. "I'm happy here Katie. Please don't fuck this up."  
"Don't fucking delude yourself Ems. This isn't your life." She sped off before her sister could say anything else. The youngest twin went from one argument in to another as she walked through the Campbell's front door.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Naomi demanded as she closed the front door behind her.  
"I just went for a walk." Emily sighed as she took off the cap and ran a hand through her flattened hair.  
"A walk? A fucking walk?" The blonde snapped, her cheeks growing red with anger. "You risked all of our arses for a walk?"

"I told you I needed to get out!" Emily was aware she was raising her voice, but she couldn't help it. She'd been stuck inside for too long. She missed waking up and going for a jog. She missed the hustle and bustle of her job and socialising with her clients. She missed her family.  
"You know you can't risk going out!" Naomi shouted back. She had been terrified to find Emily and JJ missing when she'd come downstairs. She'd almost convinced herself they'd ran off to the police by the time JJ sheepishly walked back through the door. "For fucks sake Emily, use your head! We could get in serious trouble if anyone sees you!" Emily's wide brown eyes narrowed at the other girl as she took a step too far.  
"You mean _you_ could. You and Cook. I'm the fucking victim in all this! Or have you forgotten how you locked me in a fucking room for nearly two weeks?"  
"Emily-" Naomi could see the other girl was getting hysterical and she tried to close the distance between them to calm her down. Emily pulled away from her and shook her head.  
"The only difference between then and now is I've deluded myself in to not thinking I'm not a fucking prisoner anymore…but I am, aren't I?"  
She didn't wait for the blonde's response as she stormed away from her.

She passed Cook as he stood at the living room door, his arms crossed against his chest and his brow furrowed. "Don't." She warned him as she slumped down on to the stairs and held her head in her hands. "Don't say it."  
"Say what?" Cook's voice was strained as he scratched at the stubble on his chin. "That Red's losing her nerve, that half the fucking world know we've got her…that this whole fucking thing is blowing up in our faces?"  
"That it's all my fault." Naomi's voice cracked as she added to the list of things she didn't want to hear. "You were right. If she didn't see my face she could have gone home after the second ransom-"  
"Johnny was gonna kill her anyway." Cook interrupted as he took a seat beside her on the stairs. "He told me the other night. He was never gonna send her back. Didn't want her talking to the coppers."  
"What the fuck are we going to do Cook?" Naomi buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Things just seemed to be going from bad to worse and to top it off she felt like Emily was slipping away from her. She had never wanted to fall for the little redhead, but Emily Fitch had gotten under her skin. The thought of losing her was almost as terrifying as the prospect of being caught. "I think I'm losing her."  
"Fucked if I know Blondie." Her best friend shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "What I do know is that your girlie needs some serious fucking stress relief. And I'm not talking about a shag. She's climbing the fucking walls in here girl. We'll all go to the club tonight yeah? We can get Eff to close off the VIP bit for us, get the whole gang together. What do you say?"

As ideas went it wasn't the worst one Cook had ever had. Taking Emily out to the club would at least let her blow off some steam somewhere they wouldn't have to worry about her being spotted. Naomi managed a weak smile as she nodded. "You sort it with Eff. I'll go tell Ems."

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll sort it." Effy hung up the phone after reassuring Cook she could close off the VIP section for them for the night. She'd been in the middle of a conversation with him when Katie had walked in to the flat, loaded down with shopping bags, and gone straight to the spare room. Effy opened the door without knocking and found her kneeling in a towel, applying her makeup in front of the small mirror she'd taken from the bathroom. There was a little black dress on the bed and a box on the floor with ridiculously high heels inside. "Going out?" Effy lounged against the doorframe, her eyes trailing over the milky flesh of Katie's bare back.  
"Thought I'd check out some clubs." Katie replied a little flippantly, her attention still on the mirror as she expertly applied her eyeliner.  
"Right. Well, Emily and the others are coming to the club tonight. Upstairs is going to be closed off. Ricky's on the door, he knows to let you in."  
"Is he the cute blonde one with the abs? I'll definitely have to drop by." Katie licked her lips, trying to wind the other girl up. Her plan backfired as Effy shot her a smirk in return.  
"Piece of advice Katie? He's a crap shag." She winked before walking out of the room, leaving the smaller girl glaring after her.


	28. Chapter 28

"This is great! Thanks Naoms." Emily pressed a kiss to Naomi's cheek as she returned from the bar with their drinks.  
"I'm sorry Ems, for making you feel like a prisoner." The blonde apologised as she took a seat beside her on one of the oversized beanbags. "I was just scared."  
"I know." Emily kissed her again, this time on her lips. "I was being stupid. I shouldn't have snuck out like that. I just needed to get outside for a bit. Clear my head…this is just what I needed. Thanks."  
"Easy you two. Public place and all that." Cook teased as he sat down beside them. Panda and Thomas followed him, leaving Freddie at the bar with Effy.

"So nice to see you again Emily." Thomas greeted her politely.  
"Yeah we thought you'd gone back home!" Panda added with her usual enthusiasm.  
"I came back up to see Naomi for a few days." The lie rolled off Emily's tongue with practised ease.  
"Oh, whizzer! Do you know there's a girl on the news who looks just like you? She was kidnapped weeks ago and her family are trying to find out what happened to her!"

Naomi choked on her drink and Emily's eyes widened in shock in response to the blonde's outburst. "It is alright." Thomas reassured them as Panda bounced off to the bar to get an extra umbrella for her drink. Why she had an umbrella and a cocktail stick in a bottle of WKD was anyone's guess. "I love Pandora deeply; but she is not, how do you say, the sharpest tool in the box? Your business is your own Emily."  
"Thanks Thomas." Emily smiled at him, but the blonde beside her wasn't quite as reassured. The list of people who knew about Emily's kidnapping was growing longer by the minute. It was quite possibly the worst kept secret in history and not for the first time it was playing on Naomi's mind.

It had been almost a month since Emily had been taken and the media storm about the missing twin had been growing by the day. The blonde was beginning to seriously doubt whether they could really get away with it. Even if Cook did get something on White to keep him off their backs there was still the police to think about. They weren't likely to just drop the investigation when Emily was returned safe and well. For all Emily would try and throw the police off there was still a trail of evidence that led firmly back to Naomi's door. Literally.

JJ was proof of that. Emily's best friend had tracked them down through the mobile Cook had used and it wouldn't be long before the police would do the same thing, though they obviously had legal hoops to jump through with the phone company that JJ hadn't had to worry about. He had led Katie straight to Effy and eventually to Cook and Naomi. The blonde caught Effy's eye at the bar as she finished making a mocktail, an alcohol free cocktail, for JJ. The other girl flashed a rare reassuring smile instead of an infuriating smirk. It made Naomi even more unsettled. She knew Effy and Katie were on shaky ground after Katie's little tryst had been exposed. The oldest twin was a lose canon. If she said or did anything stupid she could blow it for all of them; though in truth neither Katie nor Emily were entirely innocent either.

When JJ made his way over to the table, suspiciously eyeing the bright purple drink Effy had supplied him with, he took a seat next to Cook. He'd become something of a second shadow for Cook after a yob had tried to pick a fight with the younger man outside the club. The bouncers had barely batted an eye lid as Cook had sent him packing. Naomi was genuinely surprised by his patience with JJ. He seemed to have adopted the attitude of a big brother and was doing his best to make sure Emily's best friend felt included. Whether he genuinely liked him, or was just trying to keep him happy so he wouldn't go running to the authorities, was debateable. Either way JJ stuck to him like glue all night.

Being out of the house had definitely cheered Emily up. She seemed a lot happier on the night out with Naomi and her friends than she had in weeks. Emily Fitch was a social creature and she fitted in seamlessly with Naomi's friends, as though they had all been friends for years rather than a matter of weeks. Though Emily seemed quite relaxed Naomi was far from it. She had agreed to go out to make Emily happy, but part of her was still on edge at the thought that it would only take one person to spot the redhead and call the police. She had spent the last month constantly worrying that the police could turn up at her door at any moment. The pressure was getting to her and putting a strain on her and Emily's already complex relationship. The added knowledge of Katie's affair hadn't help matters much either. Everything was playing on the blonde's mind, mounting up to an ever present migraine and a foul mood.

"You're quiet." Emily observed as she returned from the bar. She'd drank quite a few of Effy's infamous cocktails and was less than steady on her feet as she plonked herself down on to the blonde's lap. She giggled as the beanbag shifted below them. Her lips claimed Naomi's before the other girl could respond. Naomi's arms wrapped around her, keeping her steady as she finally pulled away and offered her an adoring smile.  
"Just tired." The blonde shrugged. She didn't just mean physically.  
"Let's go home." Emily grinned at her, mischief on her mind as she kissed her again. It was a welcome distraction for the other girl as her mind went blank. The only thing she could think about was the gorgeous redhead sitting on her lap.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." The words slipped out without Naomi's permission, but it didn't make them any less true. Naomi Campbell had fallen hard for the youngest Fitch twin and there was nothing she could do about it. Emily's face lit up.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too." She replied with a goofy smile as she got to her feet and dragged Naomi up with her. "Come on, I'll show you how much."

After checking Cook was ok to look after JJ the girls slipped out of the cub and took a taxi home. Effy opened the VIP section back up and had one of the girls from downstairs take over the bar for her while she had a drink with the rest of the gang. It was early in the week and the club was pretty quiet. Effy was considering Cook's proposal to take the night off, and go out to another club, when Katie Fitch walked up the stairs. She was on the arm of some sleazy third rate division one footballer who was ogling at Effy's chest as the oldest Fitch led him over to their table. "Hi guys, this is Ryan!"  
"Ray." He corrected, though it seemed Katie could care less as she smugly grinned at Effy.  
"Whatever babes. Can you go get me a drink please?" She sent the dim witted footballer off to the bar to wait in the queue, knowing she would have to wait ages for him to be served. "Isn't he dishy?" She batted her eyelashes as she watched him saunter over to the bar. Though Effy caught the sly look she cast her way. The footballer was a thinly veiled attempt to make her jealous. What annoyed Effy most was that it was actually working. As Ray returned with their drinks and took a seat beside Katie, his arm slipped around her waist and Effy felt her blood boiling. Jealousy was not something she was accustomed to.

As the night went on Katie thought of more and more adventurous ways to wind Effy up. From pawing all over Ray to flirting with the barmaid Effy had got to cover for her. "Wow, you must work out." Katie giggled as she used both hands to cup the other woman's forearm as she poured a pint. The woman was used to drunken passes and laughed it off, Effy wasn't quite as amused. "Fuck me, Tyson's got you wrapped around her little finger." Cook guffawed as he watched his best friend throw daggers towards the bar. "Careful Eff, anyone would think you cared."  
"Fuck you Cook." She growled out in response, her eyes still glued to Katie as she slipped on to the dance floor with some random guy. Ray sat on the other side of Cook, sulkily watching as his date threw herself all over some over guy. It made Effy sick to her stomach to think she looked as pathetic as Ray, watching Katie's every move with a scowl.

"Trying to make me jealous?" Effy's voice was as smooth as silk as she slipped behind Katie, pushing the random guy who had been dancing with her out of the way. Her arms snaked possessively around the smaller girl's waist.  
"Why? Is it working?" Katie teased as she rolled her hips, the action sending shivers running through Effy's body.  
"_Yes."_ Her response was a feral growl as she snatched Katie's wrist and dragged the smaller girl the short distance to her office. She slammed the door behind them, loud enough for the noise to be heard over the blaring music. It locked a moment later.

"There goes our invite!" Cook grinned as he elbowed JJ. Ray looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at the office door his date had just been manhandled in to. A few moments later the bouncer from downstairs came up and 'escorted' him from the club. Cook roared with laughter, knowing who was behind his sudden removal. Sometimes it paid to be the boss. "Looks like it's up to us boys to entertain ourselves!"  
"Count me out." Freddie downed his pint, his sulky expression a perfect copy of Effy's earlier sulking. His gaze was fixed on Effy's door.  
"Come off it mate! It was fucking years ago!" He slapped the other man on the back as he wrapped his free arm around JJ's neck in a friendly headlock. "Stick with the Cookie monster boys! Tonight we're getting laid!"

Despite Cook's insistence Freddie left them once they were outside the club. He'd had a thing for Effy since college and what had been a one off shag for Effy had meant far more to him. "Come on then JJ! I know just the place for you to get a willy waggle!" He chuckled as he led Emily's best friend through the back streets of Bristol. They left the upmarket part of town that housed Effy's club and made their way to the dark dingy streets that offered less legitimate businesses. The building they approached had a pink neon sign hanging up outside, announcing 'massage services' and twenty four hour service.

JJ shifted nervously from one foot to the other as they stood in the reception. The floor was carpeted in a tacky pink carpet which was almost threadbare. There were fake diplomas and certificates on the wall accrediting top marks to the '_highly trained masseuses'. _"Is this a whore house?" He croaked out, his voice faltering like a teenage boy's. Though with his braces and tight curls he didn't look much older than sixteen. It was hard to believe he was the same age as Cook.  
"Whoa! Less of the whore, aye JJ?" Cook clapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder as a woman appeared behind the reception desk. She was dressed in some sort of imitation silk kimono that reached her knees. Her bottle blonde hair had been straightened within an inch of its life and a cigarette dangled from her thin pursed lips. "Hello there fair maiden, I'd like to sort my mate out here with the second loveliest bird you've got. Obviously he can't have the first, 'cause you're working." He winked at the woman as she critically appraised the young man trembling beside Cook.  
"He over sixteen?" She grunted in a thick eastern European accent. JJ's cheeks flushed red as he fumbled in his pockets and brought out his ID.  
"Twenty two, ma'am."

Cook snatched the ID out of the other man's hand before the woman could get her paws on it. The establishment he had taken JJ to was definitely a no names kind of place. The woman cast another scrupulous glance over the pair of them before nodding towards the PVC leather couch off to the side of the reception. "Wait there. I'll sort something out." She left them sitting while she went off to prepare a 'massage' for JJ. Cook was just about to ask if JJ was still a virgin when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A pair of attractive brunettes were walking down the stairs dressed in skimpy leather lingerie. "Look I can come show you how to set the swing up real quick, but I can't leave White waiting in six much longer-" Cook's ears pricked up as he heard the name White. So Johnny White, leader of the notorious White family, paid for strange? Cook was never one to pass up a golden opportunity and he dragged JJ to his feet. A quick visit room six was in order.

The door was thankfully unlocked, but Cook had a quick spy through the keyhole before venturing in. He wanted to get some dirt on White, not get on his bad side. "Fucking hell!" He startled JJ as he fell back from the door, roaring with laughter. A second later he was waltzing through the door, strutting around like he owned the place. "Hello, Johnny. How's it hanging mate?" He chuckled at Johnny's stunned expression. The older man was shackled to a metal bedframe that stood on its side against the wall. He was completely naked except for a leather thong and a collar around his neck. Shock quickly gave way to anger as he growled at the two young men who had barged in on him.  
"Get the fuck out of here Cook, now!"

"Oh, I don't think so Johnny." Cook grinned as he shut the door over and propped a chair under the door handle so it couldn't be budged from the outside. A loose plan was quickly forming in his mind. "Do the Heston's know about your little guilty pleasure? Do they know you like to be tied up and hit by girls?" White bristled at the mention of the Hestons. They were a rival crime family in Bristol. White certainly couldn't afford to lose face in front of them. "Or is it boys that float your boat?" Cook winked at him as he caught sight of JJ. The other young man looked nervous and lost, unsure of where to look.  
"How about a picture? JJ, take your shirt of and go stand by Mr White."  
"What?" Both men spluttered. White was looking at Cook like he wanted to strangle him with his bare hands, which if they weren't tied above his head he probably would have.

"Jay, It's for Ems, trust me, yeah?" JJ reluctantly nodded and unbuttoned his shirt before standing cautiously beside White. He was small and skinny, his pasty white flesh as hairless as a new born baby. He really did look like a teenager. Which just added to the effect as Cook pulled out his phone and started taking photos. He chuckled again as he pocketed his camera and JJ put his shirt back on.  
"Seems little boys are your thing, eh?"  
"What do you want Cook?" White wasn't stupid. He knew Keith and he knew his nephew would never pull such a suicidal stunt if he wasn't on the take. "Money? Drugs? Both? What is it going to cost me to get those pictures deleted?"

"Protection. I'm gonna tell you something, and afterwards I want you to sort it so that me and mine don't get touched. Understand?" White nodded, his curiosity peaked. It was a rare man who wasn't out for money or riches. "That girl you had me look after, Emily Fitch-" White erupted in to laughter as everything fell in to place.  
"I knew you couldn't have killed her. You weak fucker. What did you do to her then? Did you shag her? Was that it? You got that little bitch stashed somewhere-" It was White's turn to fall silent as JJ struck him. The blow to his face barely registered, but his gaze snapped on to the trembling boy.  
"Don't you ever talk about Emily that way!"

"You heard the man." Cook laughed, applauding JJ as he clapped him on the back. "Ems is a good kid. She didn't deserve to get messed up in any of this shit. So here's the deal. She gets to go home, she doesn't say a word to no one about any of us, and you and your boys leave her be. Me and mine don't cross your path again-"  
"And you delete the pictures." White grunted as he pulled at his restraints, trying to regain some dignity as he brokered the deal.  
"I keep the pictures. I lose these and you put a bullet in my brain, right? Well I've just sent them to my mate, nice guy. Anything happens to me and he knows what to do. So, we got a deal?"  
"Deal. Now get me the fuck out of these!"  
"No chance Johnny boy." Cook knew that regardless of what he had on White the other man would likely kick the hell out of him if he got loose. "I'll leave that to the help." He winked before dragging JJ out of the room, ignoring White's roars of anger.  
"Come on JJ, I say we go celebrate, get your cherry popped and then tell Red the good news."

_Apologies that I haven't updated in like two weeks. I went back to work last week and I'm still waiting to get my eyesight sorted so it took a lot out of me. I spent most of this week down south for a work thing; with my future boss trying to set me up with one the girls who works in her store…sometimes I love my job XD _

_Anyway, I did get some writing done on the lovely five hour coach trip home but most of it was illegible so it's taken me a while to type up. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days or so. _


	29. Chapter 29

"Where are you going babe?" Katie grumbled as Effy's warm body slipped away from her, leaving her exposed to the cold leather of the sofa she was lying on. Effy had thrown a blanket over them before they had fallen asleep earlier and the smaller girl quickly wrapped herself in it to keep warm.  
"I need to check the club's all locked up. I'll be right back." She bent down to kiss her before picking her keys up off the desk. She knew her shift leader would have locked up for her, he'd tried knocking on her office door at around two when the club had emptied, but Effy had been otherwise occupied and so he had just left her alone and closed up for her. The locks were on all the tills, though they would need counted and locked in the safe in the morning.

The dance floor was still littered with the general rubbish that hundreds of people crammed in to a tiny space leave behind them; plastic cups, cigarette boxes, the odd T-shirt, or more questionable garment of clothing. A quick check of her watch told her the cleaners would be arriving in a few hours. The day manager she employed would be there to let them in and take care of setting the club up for when they opened again in the evening. After checking the door and the fire exits were secured she made her way back upstairs. Katie was right where she left her, curled up under the sofa under the blanket Effy kept in her office for the nights when she ended up staying over. Usually she pulled an all-nighter trying to arrange the rotas or catching up on paperwork. Curling up with Katie Fitch was a far more pleasurable way to spend the night.

She frowned as she pulled her phone out of her jeans, they had been discarded somewhere near the door, and found she had a message from Cook. "Why the fuck has Cook sent me a picture of a naked guy?"  
"Why are you bothered about naked guys on your phone, when you have naked me right here?" Katie teased. Her voice was a little huskier than normal as she lay beneath the blanket, her hair was tussled and her swollen lips were curved in to a smile.  
"Fair point." Effy tossed her phone aside and climbed back under the cover beside Katie. "Naked you is so much better."

Katie giggled as the other girl's lips found her neck and started leaving teasing kisses on the still sensitive flesh. Her entire body felt like it was tingling, still thrumming from the attention Effy had given her earlier. "I'm sorry." Effy stopped abruptly, holding Katie's gaze as she slipped her arms around the smaller girl. "For the stuff I said about you and Freya…I've never been in love Katie. I don't know what it's like to want someone that much…I think I'm learning." Katie didn't say anything back at first. She lay next to Effy, knowing the other girl was waiting uncomfortably for a response. It had taken a lot for Effy Stonem to open up.  
"I think I should tell Emily about everything. I'm not a messed up kid anymore, I _need _to tell her."

"That's very brave." Effy applauded her. "I've got your back. Whatever happens."  
"Great, you perving on my arse is going to be a real help Stonem." The smaller girl teased, trying to lighten things up again. She still had some time before she would have to face Emily and beg for forgiveness. Hopefully she would get to tell her before Naomi spilled her guts. Katie's decision to tell Emily had been somewhat pushed by the threat that Naomi would tell her twin everything first, but whatever her reasons were she knew it was the right thing to do.  
"I like your arse." Effy supplied helpfully. "And other parts of you. I was thinking more sleep then breakfast back at my place?" She pressed her lips to the other girl's cheeks as they lay curled up on the sofa under the heavy blanket.  
"Sounds good babes." Katie purred, she was already halfway back to sleep with her head resting on Effy's chest.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Naomi growled under her breath as she pulled herself out of bed and fumbled around in the dark for her clothes. Emily grumbled something before rolling over and falling back to sleep. The other girl could sleep through a hurricane, which was just as well since James Cook was storming around downstairs.

"Naomikins!" Cook grinned at her from where he was slumped at the kitchen table. It was almost dawn and her best friend looked like shit. His eyes were red and unfocussed, his shirt was covered in drink stains and as he got to up to go to the fridge he practically fell over his own feet. "Beer?"  
"I think you've had enough." Naomi frowned as she dragged him away from the fridge and shoved him out of the back door. They sat in deck chairs on the patio, drinking the beers Cook had liberated from the fridge before being dragged outside by the furious blonde.

"I've solved all our problems Blondie!" Cook proclaimed loudly, as though on a mission to wake the whole street up. Naomi chastised him again before asking what he was talking about. "Johnny White. I've sorted it."  
"What?" Naomi was shouting herself, but she didn't care. "How?" Cook smugly pulled out his phone and waved it under Naomi's nose. She snatched if from him and looked at it closely. Her lip curled at the image of a nearly naked Johnny White tied up with JJ standing beside him with his shirt off. He looked a little bewildered.  
"I threatened to spread it about he liked little boys. Good fucking job JJ looks about twelve." He cackled as he pocketed his phone again. "Told him the pictures stay hidden as long as he leaves me and mine alone. Emily included."

"That's…that's great." Naomi didn't look very happy about Cook's good news as she clutched at the bottle in her hands and stared sullenly at the ground.  
"Fucking hell, don't look too thrilled will ya?" Cook frowned. "I just saved our fucking arses! Johnny's not gonna kill us and Red can go home!"  
"Yeah, Ems going home." Naomi sulked. She kept her head down to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "What's not to be happy about?"  
"Fuck, sorry babe." Cook sighed as he realised what he had said. Emily was free to go home. Back to her old life. Her family and friends; her fiancée. "She loves you Naomi, that ain't gonna change just 'cause she's going home."  
"We've known each other a month Cook, never spent a day apart since…what if she goes home and she remembers how great her life was without me in it?"

"Her mum's a dick to her, she works too much and her sister's been shagging her missus. I'm not sure her life was all that great babes." Naomi looked shocked by his admission.  
"You know about Katie?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he took another swig of his beer. "Effy was bending my ear about it. I think our girl's got a bit of a thing for little Katiekins." Naomi nodded in agreement. Effy had been on edge all night while Katie had been fawning over the footballer she had brought to the club. Naomi could hardly say anything; she was head over heels for a Fitch too. They were both screwed.  
"Emily doesn't know. I think I should tell her…what?" She snapped as she found Cook shaking his head at her.  
"Not your place Blondie."  
"She needs to know Cook!"  
"Does she? Or do _you _need her to know?" He suddenly seemed a lot more sober as he stared straight at her. "Do you think you'll keep her by telling her what Katie did to her? She'll hate her and she'll hate you for telling her. Trust me girlie, just leave it yeah?"

"I don't think I can."

**A/N: **A bit shorter than usual, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Can't promise when it will be up by as I've got a busy week at work with training courses and the like. I'm dragging my heels a little bit with this in all honesty as it's getting near the end and I hate ending stories! Thanks again for everyone who's been reading and reviewing!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:****Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been a little side tracked by my other story and as I've only got a few chapters or so left I've had to re-read everything to make ****sure I'm wrapping it all up.**

It was a miserable morning in London with drizzly rain blanketing the entire city. Detective Reece pulled the hood up on his windbreaker before pushing open the door of his car and slamming it shut behind him. The house the Fitches lived in was a typical suburban family home on a nice estate with well-kept gardens and nosey neighbours who twitched at their curtains when cars pulled up in the early hours of the morning.

The Fitch case had been big news, with the press constantly keeping it in the lime light, adding to the already difficult job Reece was facing. The missing girl's parents had long since lost faith in the detective and the rest of the police force. So when he'd actually had a break in the case he'd driven straight over to see them, despite the early hour. He knew Rob Fitch was up early to open his gym and wasn't surprised to find all the lights in the house already on.

He rapped on the front door and waited patiently for an answer. It was the youngest Fitch who opened the door, wearing a crisp white school shirt and his tie wrapped around his head. "Dad! It's the police!" He hollered behind him before disappearing back upstairs. Rob Fitch slowly made his way to the door, his face wearing the expression of a father who was braced to hear the worst news of his life. They had been waiting weeks for confirmation of Emily's death.

"Mr Fitch." He offered the man a wary smile and instantly his face relaxed. "I'm sorry to turn up so early. We've had a development; the warrant's finally come through for the phone company. We're tracking the phone that was used to send the ransom. It's not registered, but we're requesting the details of the only other number they contacted. We're hoping that phone's registered."  
"Hoping." Rob scoffed. "I've been hoping for a month and it still hasn't brought my little girl back!"  
"We're getting closer Rob. I promise you. It might not bring Emily back, but it'll put the son of a bitch who's done this to your family behind bars. Believe me; we're closing in on them."

At the top of the stairs James sat hovering by the banister, listening in on what the detective had to say. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket before scuttling in to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. It was several rings before his older sister answered her phone, and when she did pick up he could hear a girl grumbling in the background.

"What is it dick-face?" Katie snarled in to the phone. She was far from being a morning person, yet while she sounded as grumpy as ever it also sounded like she had already been awake.  
"Shut up and listen bitch!" James snapped back, and was instantly chastised by his older sibling.  
"Listen you little shit-"  
"No! You listen! That Detective's here, he says they're getting close to finding out who took Emily!"  
"Fuck."

As Naomi sat on the end of her bed she watched Emily sleeping peacefully. Her lips curled up in to a smile as the red head turned over and opened her eyes. She looked adorable when she first woke up, her eyes still half shut, her hair sticking up in tufts and a dopey smile on her face. "Hey." She muttered before a yawn escaped her lips. "Why aren't you in bed?" She checked the clock beside the bed and scrunched her face up in disgust at the early hour. Almost a month of not having to get up for work had messed up her routine. Where she had once been a morning person she now struggled to get up in the mornings.

"Cook turned up an hour ago." The blonde answered as she slipped back in to bed beside her. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist as she lay cuddled in to her, her face buried in Emily's shoulder.  
"What's wrong babe?" Emily had come to know her all too well and instinctively knew something was up. She turned her head so she could catch the other girl's lips for a soft kiss. She felt Naomi smile against her lips and felt a little more reassured. Her reassurance disappeared the second Naomi answered her.  
"Cook says you can go home now. Back to your family."

The blonde felt Emily's grip on her waist tighten. "Oh." She didn't ask how or why. She just lay there in silence. Naomi told her everything anyway, letting her know what Cook had done and what it meant for them. "I need to get in touch with mum and dad…let them know I'm alive."  
"Does it have to be straight away?" Naomi had buried her face in Emily's hair and there was a tremor in her voice. Emily shook her head, not trusting her own voice. The reality of what was to come was weighing down heavily on both of their shoulders. Emily would have to go back to London and would face endless questions from not only her parents, but the police as well. They lay curled up in bed, silently savouring the time they had left. The calm before the inevitable storm.

Their silence was only disturbed as Emily's borrowed phone started ringing. She shuffled a bit so she could reach the phone on the bedside table without letting go of the blonde cuddled in to her side. "Text from Katie." She mumbled as she tossed the phone aside. "Her and Effy are coming round later." Naomi shifted beside her. She had spoken to Cook at length about whether or not to tell Emily about her sister's affair with her fiancée. He had tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't think she could keep it to herself for much longer.

"What's going to happen when you go back? I mean, you can't just go home and let everyone know you're alive then come back here-"  
"No. I can't." Emily agreed, as much as she didn't want to admit it she had already thought everything through umpteen times in her head and no situation she had come up with seemed ideal. She would have to move out of the house she shared with Freya, probably back in with her parents until she got herself sorted. Then there was her job. She'd have to catch up on a month of missed work, that was if whoever was running the gym in her absence hadn't ran it to the ground already. Her mother would fuss over her and refuse to let her out of her sight. It would be weeks, if not longer, before she could escape back to Bristol. Even then she would only be able to stay for a day or so.

"What about Freya? Are you leaving her?" Naomi's voice took on a strangled tone, as though she was afraid of what the other girl would say.  
"Of course." Emily answered without hesitation. "I should have left her a long time ago. I don't think either of us have been in love for a while. We've just been going through the motions, like a fucking routine we just couldn't break-"  
"She cheated on you." Emily fell silent as Naomi interrupted her. "I should have told you when I found out at the wake…I'm sorry."  
"I know."

The blonde was momentarily stunned by the smaller girl's confession. She couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying.  
"You knew she cheated on you?" Emily shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"It was the first Christmas holidays we were together. She met her ex in a bar and things happened. She felt guilty about it and told me when we got back to uni. It nearly destroyed us, but I forgave her." Emily Fitch was a far better person than Naomi could ever claim to be. She couldn't imagine ever forgiving someone who could claim to love her and then cheat on her with someone else. If Emily could forgive something like that then maybe Freya meant more to her than she was admitting.

The niggling seeds of doubt that had been planted in the pit of her stomach had blossomed in to full grown paranoia. She had no control over what slipped out of her mouth next. "It was Katie. Katie is Freya's ex." She knew it was a cheap shot, and Emily deserved better. She deserved to hear it from her sister, or from Freya herself, but Naomi hadn't been able to keep it to herself. Emily pulled away from her, staring her straight in the eyes as she frowned. She expected her to kick off. To shout and rave that she was wrong, that Katie would never do that to her.

"I said I know."


	31. Chapter 31

"You knew? But, but…I thought you didn't know about Katie being bi-"  
"Our mother's not the only one who's good at being in denial." Emily snapped, very much shooting the proverbial messenger. "Katie's my twin Naomi, don't you think it's something I'd notice? Freya used to call me Katie a lot when we first got together, which isn't that weird, I get it all the time. But this was even before I'd introduced them. There are photos of the two of them that I _know_ are from before we got together. Then there's the way she looks at me sometimes…like she wishes I was someone else. Like she wishes I was Katie."  
"Why the fuck did you stay with her?" Naomi knew Emily was a kind and forgiving person, she had forgiven her and Cook after all, but it seemed ludicrous that she had stayed with someone who had done something so terrible to her.

She shrugged her slender shoulders in response. "I was young and stupid. I thought I loved her enough to forget about it…and I couldn't confront Katie. I wanted _her_ to tell me, to confide in me. We're sisters. She should have been able to tell me." Naomi felt a pang of guilt as she realised she had denied Emily of the confession she had been waiting for her. Her guilt didn't ease any when Emily slipped out of bed, her big brown eyes staring straight in to her as she asked, "So why did you tell me Naomi? Because it was the right thing to do? Or because you thought I'd stay if you could make me hate Freya? And Katie."  
"I…I…" The blonde stammered, at a loss for words to justify her actions.  
"That's what I thought."

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, not caring whether they were hers or Naomi's. Naomi didn't bother to follow her out of the room, she knew better than to try and argue her case when a girl stormed out of the room. Emily had looked more hurt than angry, but the smaller girl could be a firecracker when she wanted to.

She lay back in her bed and covered her face with her pillow, not sure how everything had fallen apart so quickly. Just the night before they had been preaching their love for each other and now they could barely look each other in the eye. Of course the fireworks would really start when Katie eventually showed up. That was not something she was looking forward to.

It was only as she heard the front door open that she shot up out of bed and raced to the window. She caught sight of the little redhead making her way down the street. As fast as she could pull on a jumper and a pair of trainers she was out the front door and chasing after her. "Emily! Emily wait! Where are you going?" She grabbed hold of her arm as she tried to get her to stop.

Emily jerked away from her, a scowl on her perfect face. "To clear my head. Just leave me alone Naomi. Please. I just need some time to think." She shoved her hands in to her pockets and turned her back on the blonde, continuing down the street like the blonde wasn't even there. Against her better judgement Naomi let her go. When she trudged back in to the house her mother, Cook and JJ were all sat around the kitchen table, staring at her.  
"Told her then?" Cook grumbled with his mouth full as usual.  
"Shut up." Naomi scowled as she sunk in to the remaining chair at the table. Her mother and JJ looked bewildered by the conversation and Cook helpfully brought them up to speed.  
"What a bitch." It was the first time any of them had heard the usually reserved JJ swear and under any other circumstances it would have been funny. Not even Cook managed to crack a smile at him.

"So Red's off on her own, pissed at Freya, pissed at her sister and well fucking pissed at you…we're fucked." Cook sighed. "Tenner says the coppers will be here in ten-"  
"Emily would never do that." JJ argued, defending his best friend. "She promised you she wouldn't. Emily doesn't break her promises. Ever. Not once. She-"  
"Alright, alright, we get it mate. Calm down yeah." Cook placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Red's a good kid. She'll come back." Despite his words he flashed Naomi a panicked look. If she didn't they were all screwed.

An hour later Naomi would have gladly chosen the police over Katie Fitch. The oldest twin had turned up on her doorstep with Effy and had demanded to know where Emily was. "I need to talk to her."  
"She's not here." Naomi fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her jumper as she waited for the inevitable fallout from the other girl. "She found out Katie."  
"What? You fucking cow! You just had to tell her, didn't you? I came over to tell her you stupid bitch!"  
"She already knew Katie-kins." Cook tried to help but just ended up making things worse as Katie silenced him with a glare.  
"So where the fuck is she?"

It took Katie forty minutes of driving around before she finally found her twin, and that was only once she pulled up in front of Naomi's house again and saw Emily walking up the road. She stopped her at the gate. "Ems, I'm so sorry, I swear I was coming over to tell you-"  
"Four years too late Katie." Emily cut her off with a scathing comment. "You should have told me Katie! I'm your sister!"  
"I know! I was scared Ems! When I saw you with Freya, saw how happy you were, I just couldn't tell you. I couldn't do that to you."

"But you could fuck my girlfriend though?" Emily's eyes narrowed, as much as she had learnt to accept that her fiancée and sister had a past she had struggled to get over their betrayal. "The other day, when you told me about the first time you fell in love with a girl, with Freya…I know you loved her, and I know how hard it must have been for you when I got with her…but you still slept with _my _girlfriend. I mean when were you going to tell me Katie? After I married her? Or after we adopted a load of fucking rugrats?"  
"I'm sorry Emily ok! I'm sorry! I swear it was one time and I've _never _let anything happen since! Not once!"  
"But she's tried though, hasn't she?" Emily looked deflated as she slumped against the wall outside Naomi's house. "You should have told me." She repeated, her voice sounding tired and bitter.  
"I know." Katie wrapped her arms protectively around her twin. "I know."  
"I think I want to go home."

When Katie and Emily walked in to the Campbell's kitchen, which seemed to have become their headquarters as the others sat crowded around the table, there eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Emily silently took a seat on Naomi's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist as she lay her head down on her shoulder. Naomi clung to her as though the redhead would run off again if she let go. Effy gave Katie her seat and perched herself on the bench behind her. They all sat in an awkward silence until Katie finally spoke up, speaking for her and Emily as she had for most of their lives. For once Emily was happy to let her. "Ems is going home. Tonight." Naomi's grip on the smaller girl's waist tightened.

"We need to plan this, yeah? We can't just fucking send her home without talking about it!" Cook objected, thinking of covering his own back. Naomi agreed with him, but for very different reasons. She didn't want Emily leaving her after their fight. They had barely been apart for the better part of a month and the thought of losing her so soon was terrifying.  
"We have." Emily finally spoke up, finding her voice again. "Katie and JJ are going home first. Then when it gets dark someone can drive me to some little village between here and home. I'll tell the police who I am and that I was dumped-"  
"And what are you going to tell the coppers? About us I mean?" Cook spoke up again as Naomi was still incapable of opening her mouth to object.  
"Nothing." Emily answered simply and truthfully. "I'll tell them I was kept in a room god knows where, I didn't see who took me and they didn't speak to me."

Cook nodded, seemingly happy with the twins' hastily arranged plan. He got to his feet and placed a kiss on the smaller girl's forehead. "I'll go borrow a car and come back to get you tonight. Be ready for about nine yeah? I'll see you around Tyson." He forced a smile on to his lips as he pulled Katie in for a hug, receiving a glare from Effy as his hands slipped a little low.  
"We should go get my stuff from Effy's and go." Katie addressed JJ, though it was Effy who answered her with a softly spoken 'ok'.

The three of them left Gina and the girls and drove to Effy's flat. The girls left JJ waiting in Katie's car as they went in to get Katie's things. As Katie searched the flat for everything that was hers, and she had amassed a large amount of new clothes in the time she had spent living at the other girl's place, Effy silently stood by the bedroom door watching her. "It's going to be hard for Naomi and Emily. Living in separate cities, trying to find time to see each other." Both girls were aware she wasn't really talking about Naomi and Emily.  
"They'll make it work; if they want to." Katie replied, unable to meet Effy's piercing gaze as she sat on her suitcase to try and get it to shut.  
"Yeah. Maybe."

Katie abandoned her attempts to shut her suitcase and instead walked over to where Effy stood with her arms folded across her chest. She stood on her tip toes to kiss the other girl, her lips curving up in to a smile as Effy eagerly responded. The other girl's hands slipped under Katie's T-shirt and made an attempt at unzipping her jeans.  
"JJ's waiting in the car." Katie sighed in to her mouth, thought she made no physical attempt to stop her.  
"I cracked a window." Effy smirked, her fingers deftly popping button after button on Katie's shirt. She walked forward, pushing the smaller girl backwards until they reached her bed. "I'm sure he can wait half an hour."  
"Fuck…I'm going to miss this." Katie sighed before Effy's lips covered hers once again and they dropped down on to the bed. It was the last coherent thing the eldest twin said for well over half an hour.

When the girls finally made it out to the car JJ was still waiting patiently inside. He paid them no attention as they shared another kiss once Katie's bags were in the back of the car. "I'll call you in a few days, once things have settled down, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Effy was even quieter than usual as Katie pulled away from their embrace. Her arms crossed defensively against her chest once again, as though she was trying to build her defences back up again. Something seemed to be playing on her mind as she watched Katie get in to the car and adjust her mirrors. "Katie…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I…Drive safe."

**A/N: I've got a couple days off work so managed to get another chapter up and posted! Apologies the last few chapters have been a little on the short side, this one and the last one probably should have been put together but I have a tendency to write at 4am so just posted what I had last night as it had been a while since I'd updated. Only a few chapters left to go now so trying to wrap everything up properly…have I mentioned I hate ending stories? **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone's who's reading and reviewing! I hate ending stories but I'd say there's three maybe four chapters left of this to go. It's taken me a while to update as I've been busy at work trying to get ready to open a new store, and mainly writing for my other story 'Giving up the Ghost'. I've just had more inspiration for that than this lately and I don't want to rush finishing something I've invested so much time in. It's a short chapter this time, but I'll try to make the next update longer and get it up quicker.

"Cook will be here soon." Naomi's voice startled Emily. The pair had been lying in the dark on top of Naomi's bed for the last few hours and the smaller girl had been close to falling asleep. She twisted in the blonde's arms so she was facing her.  
"Yeah." She sighed, her own husky voice barely more than a whisper. They were lying closely pressed together so the other girl had no trouble hearing her. "Katie will be home by now…" She trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. They had barely spoken since the others had left the house and when they had tried it had felt somehow forced, like they were both avoiding what really needed to be said.

Emily pulled away from the other girl and slipped out of bed. The clothes she had amassed in the weeks she had spent living with the Campbells were folded neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. She had started packing them before she realised she couldn't take them with her. There was a lot she couldn't take back home with her.

She was once again wearing the clothes she had been taken in and she stood in front of the mirror, pulling up her hair as Naomi watched her from the bed. The blonde slipped up beside her and gingerly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "I like your hair down." Her voice was small and timid, as though she were talking to a stranger. Her chin came to rest on Emily's shoulders as her sorrowful eyes settled on the other girl's reflection. "I don't want to lose you Ems-"

"You won't." Emily held on tightly to the arms around her waist. "It'll only be a few weeks, maybe a month…What? What is it?" She could read the apprehension in Naomi's features.  
"It won't be though? Will it?" Naomi's hands fell from Emily's waist as she took a step back and let out a deep sigh. "This won't ever be over. Even if you go home and things blow over and we somehow make this fucked up situation work…there's always going to be this niggling little doubt in the back of my mind. Every time we argue, I'm going to be wondering whether the police are going to turn up at my door."  
"I'd never do that to you…" Emily tried to close the distance between them, but Naomi took another step back.

A car pulled up outside and honked it's horn twice, indicating Cook had arrived. "It's time." Naomi muttered sadly as she peered out of the curtains to check it was indeed Cook. He sat in a battered and rusting old ford with a navy body and a purple door on the driver's side. He couldn't be any more conspicuous if he tried. She turned and found Emily standing right behind her. The smaller girl wrapped herself around her and held her tightly. "I love you Naomi." She mumbled in to the crook of her neck. She felt tears prickling at her eyes and choked back a sob. "Bye." She pulled back and found Naomi's tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She wiped one away with the palm of her hand and the blonde held it in place with her own. She turned her head and placed a kiss to Emily's hand.  
"Goodbye Ems."

She didn't follow her down stairs. She couldn't. Saying goodbye once had been hard enough, so the blonde slumped on to her bed and gripped the mattress with both hands to stop herself running after Emily as she made her way downstairs. Gina was waiting at the door for her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Emily was struggling to breathe when the older blonde finally released her. "You take care love, and we'll see you soon."  
"Thanks Gina. Look after Naomi for me, please?"  
"It's been a full time job of mine for twenty-three years Emily. Don't worry, she'll be ok. She's just a worrier. She gets it in to her head that she can't do something, and well…just don't give up on her, ok? She needs someone like you." Gina gave her another bone crushing hug before walking her down the garden path to meet Cook at the car.  
"All set Red?" With one last look up at the house, catching Naomi at the window, Emily nodded. It was time for her to return to her old life.

She and Cook drove in relative silence until they were well out of Bristol. Cook had decided to take the smaller back roads rather than the motorway to avoid any cameras picking the car up. "So we've decided, you and Katie should stay away for maybe six weeks? Keep the coppers off our backs yeah?"  
"Katie won't listen." Emily mumbled as she watched hedge after hedge fly past the car. Cook chuckled in response. He'd warned Katie not to contact Effy for six weeks and she'd rang her before she and JJ had even got back to London.

"We got to be careful though Red, you and Naomikins won't be able to get up to much if she's banged up-"  
"I don't think she wants me anymore Cook." Emily replied in a voice that was little more than a whisper. She lurched forward as Cook slammed his foot on the breaks.  
"Course she does. She fucking loves you man! She's just scared Emily. We all are. Just give her time, yeah?" Emily nodded her head. Six weeks wasn't that long. She peered out at the road sign up ahead. They were close to a little village halfway between Bristol and London. Cook turned off the headlights of the car as they reached the village and brought the car to a stop outside the post office. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders, a small smile playing on her lips as she teased him. "What's the worst that could happen? I've already been kidnapped." He chuckled again and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Watch what you're doing Red." He let her out of the car and left her in the eerily silent village. It was almost four in the morning and the post man would probably have be turning up for work in an hour or so. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the cold and trying to hold herself together. When the first tears came they quickly turned in to a river flowing down her cheeks and were accompanied by noisy sobs. She walked the streets, crying uncontrollably, until she reached the police station a few streets away.

When she walked through the door and collapsed to the ground she looked very much a victim. Though the cut above her eye had healed, and the bruises on her wrists had begun to fade, she was shaking as the sergeant on duty rushed over to her. He was speaking to her, trying to find out her name and what was the matter, but his words were lost on her. The little bubble she had been living in for weeks had finally burst. Cook had left her there alone, Naomi was pushing her away and she would be returning home to a mother who hated her and a fiancée who had cheated on her with her sister.

She felt the officer shaking her shoulder and his voice took on a firmer tone as he tried to get through to her. "Are you drunk or something? What's your name luv?"  
"Emily." Her dry lips finally parted and answered his question. "Emily Fitch." The second the officer found out her name there was a mad scramble and the few people in the building seemed to turn up to see the missing twin from London. She was aware they were all talking about her, and some of them were even trying to talk _to _her. She sat quietly on the seat behind the sergeant's desk and left them to do whatever it was they had to do. It was only as she heard one of them on the phone to the detective handling her case that she spoke up again.  
"Can I phone my parents? Do they know yet?"  
"Course dear, you can use the phone in my office." The man who was obviously in charge led her away from the circus in the reception and in to his office at the back of the station. He got her an outside line and left her to it.

Emily's hands were shaking as she picked up the receiver and dialled the familiar number of her parent's house in to the phone. It was still early and it was likely the whole household would be in bed, except maybe Katie who would be waiting with baited breath for Emily's phone call. The phone rang eight times before someone finally picked up on the other end. "Hello?" Her mother sounded tired and irritated. Emily could imagine her frowning down the phone, her dressing gown pulled tightly around her slim frame and her eyes still half closed. "Hello?" She repeated again as an awkward silence settled over the line.  
"Mum?" Emily choked out, her voice low and raspy as though she had not used it in weeks. "Mum, it's me."  
"Emily? Oh my god, Emily! Rob! Rob!" She cringed as she heard her mother screaming for her dad. "Emily where are you? Are you hurt? Are-"  
"I'm ok mum. I'm at a police station. I'm safe."

"Thank god!" Jenna breathed a sigh of relief in to the phone. "We were so worried Emily…I…I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry, for what I said…I'm so so sorry sweetheart. You're my daughter and I don't care what you are, as long as you're safe. I love you sweetie."  
"I love you too mum." Emily furiously tried to blink back tears as a fresh wave threatened to spill from her tired eyes. "Can I come home now, please?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **So it's been three months since I last updated…sorry -_-; I've been swamped with work and working on other stories. This chapter was a bit of a nightmare to write which didn't help. Still not 100% happy with it but if I don't post it now I'll never get around to finishing this. Next update will be quicker, I've already started it; promise!

Emily sat on a hard plastic chair cradling a plastic cup full of tepid hot chocolate. She was sitting in the small canteen of the police station. They had tried to send her to the hospital, but Emily had refused. The cut above her eye was healing just fine and she had already answered enough questions in the few hours she had been at the station, she didn't need some doctor prodding and probing her. A WPC had taken her in to the canteen and they had sat in an awkward silence for almost an hour. She wanted nothing more than to slip out in to the passage and use the payphone to call Naomi. To reassure her she hadn't told the police anything and that they would be okay.

"Emily?" Her head snapped up as she heard her mother's voice. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in her mother's arms with her dad holding them both. "Oh Emily, we thought...we thought..." Jenna choked as tears welled up in her eyes. "What happened? Who took you? Did you see their faces, did you-"  
"Mum." Emily cut her off as she pulled away and tried to stick to the same story she had told the cops. "I don't know. I didn't see their faces. Two big guys took me from outside the house. They kept me in a room the whole time, fed me through a cat flap in the door. They didn't speak to me. They blindfolded me tonight and drove me here. They told me to count to fifty before I took off the blindfold. I didn't see the car-"

"None of that matters right now sweetie." Rob shushed her. "You're safe. That's the main thing. The officers said we could take you home. Detective Reese is going to come over in the morning, he's the one who's been in charge of your case. That's if you want to come back with us, I mean we can drop you off at your place?"  
"No." Emily shook her head as she kept a tight grip on both of her parents. "I want to come home."

The ride back to London didn't take very long, but Emily fell asleep on the way back. She woke up as the car came to a stop with a jolt. The house was lit up like a Christmas tree, with practically every light on. The second they walked through the front door James dived on Emily, almost knocking her over. "Ems!"  
"Easy James." Rob scorned, but Emily shrugged it off and hugged James back as tightly as she could. She hadn't realise just how much she had missed her home and her family; even her annoying little brother.

Katie stood at the bottom of the stairs and for a brief second Emily didn't know what to say or do. She had just seen Katie earlier that day, how was she supposed to act like she hadn't seen her in weeks? Luckily for them Katie had always been a drama queen. Without a word between them she launched herself at Emily and began sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her. The awkwardness passed and Emily felt her own eyes begin to fill up as everything that had happened since she had last been in her parents' house caught up with her. Once the tears started she couldn't stop them and she felt herself breaking apart, piece by piece, held together only by her sister's arms.

Mercifully her parents didn't argue when she asked to go to bed. They understood she was tired and had faced enough questions for one night. Emily felt like a fraud as she kissed and hugged them good night. They thought she was traumatised from her ordeal. They had no idea what had gone on in the month she had been gone, or how close she had come to the people who had taken her.

She and Katie lay in their childhood beds, staring up at the ceiling in an uneasy silence. "Ems?"  
"Yeah." Emily rolled over on to her side to face her twin. She looked just as preoccupied as Emily as she climbed out of her bed and slipped in beside her. They had often shared a bed as kids, but it had been a long time since Katie had climbed in beside her.  
"I'm sorry. For everything."  
"I know."

"Good morning Emily. It's nice to finally meet you." Detective Reese offered Emily his hand as he took a seat beside her on the living room sofa. She gingerly shook it, not looking forward to another round of twenty questions. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." Emily answered honestly. It had been disorientating waking up in her old room, without Naomi by her side, but she was slowly getting used to being back home. "Is this going to take long? I don't really feel up to talking right now." She sat with her arms wrapped around herself, hoping she could brush off his questions just as easily as she had with her parents.

"I understand that. I'll try to be quick. I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you. We can take an official statement down at the station in a day or two." Emily let out a weary sigh before she started to tell her tale once again. She had a feeling she would be repeating it until the words stopped making sense. She told Reese everything she had told the other officers the night before, carefully trying to stick to the same story. She was taken by two thugs outside her parents' house, shoved in to the boot of a car and injected with something that knocked her out. She woke up in a locked room with no idea where she was. The men didn't speak to her, she didn't see their faces, and she had no idea where she had been held or why they had let her go. It was an abridged version of the truth and it would be easy to stick to.

Reese asked her a few leading questions, but for the most part he sat back and listened to what she had to say. When she was done he looked at her with a long hard look. "And you sure you didn't see their faces? Or something to identify them? There wasn't anything in the room? You didn't hear any names?" "No." Emily shook her and impatiently ran her hands through her hair as he asked her the same questions he'd been asking for over an hour. "I'm sorry detective; I've told you everything I can think of. I'm tired, can we maybe-"  
"Of course." Detective Reese smoothed a smile over his face as he stood up to leave. Emily caught her mother's disapproving expression, but could care less if she was being rude. There was something about the detective that unnerved her and she didn't want to risk slipping up and saying something that would get Naomi or Cook caught. She was going to stick to her plan. Keep everything short and simple.

Once her mother had shown Reese to the door she returned to the living room with a strained smile plastered over her lips. "You look tired love, why don't I make you some nice chamomile tea and you can go have a nap?"

"No thanks mum. I need to go home and see Freya." Emily shot Katie a pointed look, looking for support before their mother could kick off. Jenna spoke up before Katie got a chance.  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, we didn't think. We should have called Freya last night. Why don't you invite her over for a family lunch?" Emily had to hand it to her mother, she was certainly trying. She wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her tight before pulling away and shaking her head.  
"I really need to talk to her first."  
"I'll drive you." Katie finally spoke up as she picked up her car keys. They were out the door before Jenna could get another word out. "How are you doing?" Once they were finally alone in the car the twins could let their guard down.  
"I miss Naomi." Emily admitted with a sigh. "And Gina. Fuck, I even miss Cook!" She slumped lower in her seat as the all too familiar streets of London whizzed by. A lump formed in her throat as Katie finally pulled up outside the house she shared with Freya.

"Can you wait here please?" The last thing she wanted was for a shouting match to break out and Katie had never been known for her patience and tact. Reluctantly her older twin agreed to stay put. She pulled out her phone and started texting. Emily could guess who was on the other end of the phone. She left her to it and walked up the drive. She'd lost her keys, along with her mobile and everything else in her purse, the night she had been taken so had to knock on the front door.

Freya took her time answering it, and when the door finally opened she stared blankly at Emily like she was a dinner guest that had turned up a day early. Her lips moved but no words came out. Her eyes welled up with tears as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her like she was about to disappear again. "Emily." She finally let out the breath she had been holding in. "How? When? Oh thank God you're ok. You are ok aren't you? Come on, come inside baby." As Freya ushered her inside, a protective arm around her waist, Emily realised just how easy it would be to slip in to her old life. She could hug and kiss her wife to be and play the victim as they planned their wedding and sat through adoption interviews and dinner parties.

Except she couldn't. Not really. She had never been able to forget about Freya's indiscretion when they had first gotten together, and knowing it was Katie had meant she had never been able to forgive either. Her life had turned in to some carefully staged drama revolving around Freya and work that somehow she had never seemed to be able to break out of. She finally had her chance to make a fresh start, and whether that new start involved Naomi or not she needed to take it.

"Freya, I'm here for my stuff. I'm moving out."  
"What? What are you talking about?" Freya stopped in her tracks. "You've just got back. Ems I know you must have been through hell but pushing me away isn't going to help-"  
"I know you've fucked my sister Freya." The moment the words left her mouth the anger returned and she knew she was doing the right thing. "Katie's your ex."  
"She told you?" Freya didn't even try to object to the accusation. "Baby it was years ago. I never meant for-"  
"She told me you tried it on at the wake. At _my _wake Freya!"  
"I was upset! I…I thought you were dead. We all did. I just needed a shoulder to cry on, a friend, if Katie took that the wrong way then-"

"It's over Freya. I'm moving back in with mum and dad. I'm just here for some clothes." She tried to push past her to go upstairs, but the other woman stood her ground and blocked her path.  
"Emily, please! We have to talk about this! You can't just throw everything we have away, years of our lives just tossed aside like it meant nothing. Yes, I was with Katie, I should have been honest about that with you, I'm sorry. Please, you have to give me a chance…give us a chance…"  
"I can't…I'm lucky to be alive Freya. I need to start living my life the way _I_ want to. I'm sorry but I don't want you in it."

In the first few days she had been taken she had really believed she would die in that cottage in the middle of nowhere. She had spent hours staring out of the window contemplating her life. The time she'd spent in Bristol with Naomi had only made her realise how unfulfilled she felt with her old life. Breaking up with Freya was only the first step to setting things right. She had formed a plan in her head the night before as she lay in her childhood bed, staring up at the posters of bands and pictures of friends she hadn't seen in years. She was going to sit her mother down and have a grown up conversation about her sexuality, without the screaming and the shouting and with neither of them walking out. She was going to work less and see her friends more. She'd spend more time with Katie and James and would eventually work out a way to be with Naomi when things calmed down.

Ignoring Freya all together she stormed upstairs and started throwing clothes in to a suitcase. She filled a bag and picked up an old mobile from her sock drawer. She'd have to get in touch with her insurers to get a new mobile sent out to her. Freya tried again to talk her around, but she fell silent as Katie appeared at the front door to help her twin with her bags. Freya had the good grace to look guilty and didn't say another word as the twins left. "You ok?" Katie asked as they pulled away from the house. She knew it was a stupid question, but she hated the thick silence that had settled in the car.

"Were you talking to Effy?" Katie nodded sheepishly as her eyes subconsciously sought out her phone on the dashboard, like she's been caught texting in the middle of class and was going to be told off for it. "Did she say how Naomi was?"

"No. She said she wasn't answering her phone. Cook tried to go see her this morning but she wouldn't come out of her room."  
"Do you think you and Ef can make things work? I mean living in different cities with all this hanging over your heads." Emily gestured around her helplessly. They both knew she wasn't just talking about Effy and Katie's budding relationship. Katie moved her hand from the gear box as they stopped at a traffic light and squeezed Emily's. She shot her a sincere smile.  
"I'm Katie fucking Fitch, I'll _make _it work."

They shared a laugh at that, but Emily quickly lost her smile. "I don't know if I can. Naomi, she's hard work, she's worth it, but she doesn't make it easy to love her. I don't even know if she wants to be with me anymore-"  
"She does." Katie squeezed her hand even tighter, her voice stern and leaving no room for argument. "She's scared Ems; just give her some time, yeah? She loves you…and I'm not exactly the girl's biggest fan, but when you were with her in Bristol…I've never seen you that happy in a long time."  
"What if she doesn't come around? What if in six weeks she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Katie parked the car so that she could pull Emily in for a proper hug.  
"Then she's a stupid bitch. Whatever happens Ems, we'll get through this." She offered her a reassuring smile as she pulled back. "What we really need to worry about is living with mum and dad again."


	34. Chapter 34

"No, I can't make four o'clock. Can we bump it to five? Right, thanks." Emily slammed the phone down on her desk and sighed in to her hands as Katie frowned at her from the door.  
"You're working too hard; you should take the weekend off. Come to Bristol with me."  
"I can just take time off Katie! I'm behind as it is!"  
"Ems, have you even spoken to her?" Katie decided to drop the pretence.  
"It's only been four weeks-"  
"Fuck that Ems! I've been to see Effy like five times already! Come with me tonight. What have you got to lose?"  
"Her." Emily looked up at her twin with her big brown eyes watering. "What if the police follow me? Or they find something linking Naomi and Cook to what happened? Maybe it's best if I just stay away-"  
"For fucks sake Ems, stop being a pussy and just call her or something. She's missing you, yeah? Effy said she's been a right moody cow since you came home."

"She thinks I could turn her in. She said so! How am I supposed to trust her if she can't even trust me back?"  
"Emily, she abducted you, how the fuck you can fancy her in the first place is beyond me, never mind trust her." Katie rolled her eyes and looked at her like she was stupid. Emily sighed and seemed to deflate. She'd known all along she was just making excuses up, too scared to get in touch with Naomi and sort things out. It had been easy to be able to pretend they had a future when Emily had been in Bristol with no commitments and no one to answer to. At home, even without Freya to plan her every waking minute it was hard to find time for herself. She was working all the hours she could physically manage to catch up at the gym and a long distance relationship was hard work at the best of times without the abduction hanging between them. Admittedly Katie and Effy seemed to be making it work.

"Ems, I've asked dad for a transfer…I'm moving to Bristol."  
"What? Isn't this a bit soon. I mean you barely even know Effy and-"  
"What have I got to lose?" Katie shrugged like it was no big deal. "Bristol's a fresh start and Effy makes me happy, so I figured why not?" Katie had always been the more impulsive of the two of them, but Emily could see the turmoil in her eyes. She'd thought long and hard about moving; about leaving Emily behind.  
"Well, good luck I guess." Emily pulled her twin in to a hug. She would miss her, but part of her was grateful she would have an excuse to go to Bristol. If Katie was living there then it wouldn't be suspicious if Emily went up to visit. It would also give her an excuse to see Naomi without putting too much pressure on the blonde. "When are you moving?"  
"Next week." Katie looked sheepish. "I've sort of been moving stuff in to Effy's for the last couple of weeks-" Katie trailed off as there was a sharp knock on the office door. It opened before Emily had a chance to reply.

"Detective Reese." Emily managed a tight smile for the detective. She had only met him a handful of times but there was something about the man that put her on edge; besides the fact that he could put them all in jail for a long time. "Any news?"  
"Possibly." Reese replied as he slowly took in Emily's office. It was the first time he had come to see her at the gym. "Our tech guys have got somewhere with the phone that was used to send the ransom to your sister's phone. It turns out they rang another number two times. It took a while but we were able to track that number down to a Miss Effy Stonem…a friend of _yours_ I believe Miss Fitch." He turned his attention to a stunned Katie. Emily could see Katie's lips parting to answer him and she prayed she wasn't about to put her foot in it for them all.  
"That's bullshit!" Katie snapped. "Effy would never hurt Ems-"  
"How did you meet Miss Stonem exactly? See I remember her from the funeral, her and the blonde, and I was wondering how you all met?"

Katie couldn't answer that. There was no link to her and Effy other than Emily's abduction. Reese's smirk widened as he looked between the two girls. Emily was tempted to try and start speaking twin, but even if she could get her lips to form the words she wasn't sure exactly what secret code would get them out of the situation they had found themselves in. Naomi had worried about Effy's phone being traced. JJ had done it easily enough and they had known it wouldn't take the police long to get warrants to the do the same. Emily had been ignorant enough to hope they'd stop bothering with the case once she was home safe, but it was clear that Detective Reese was like a dog with a bone. He was going to push and push until he solved the case.

"You see I think, maybe you hired Effy and her friends to stage a kidnapping. To abduct Emily here and get a little bit of money out of mum and dad eh? Was that the plan?"  
"Get out." Emily growled at him. What he was proposing was preposterous, but also a little too close to the bone. Emily would never willingly put her family through that; she had stayed in Bristol to protect Naomi and Cook, but she would never stage her own kidnapping. She knew her parents couldn't afford it to start with and both she and Katie were pretty well off from working at the gym.  
"Raw nerve? Maybe I should take a trip to Bristol and have a word with Effy…oh and Naomi and James too. I'm sure they've got a lot to say."

"Cook wasn't at the funeral." Emily felt her blood run cold as she crossed her arms against her chest and stared the detective down. "So how did his name come up?" Reese's expression darkened as he realised he'd slipped up. He took a moment to compose himself before slipping a sickly sweet smile over his lips.  
"As I was saying Miss Fitch, there is evidence to suggest that you know your _supposed_ kidnappers-"  
"Actually I've never met Johnny White, but I'm guessing you have." Emily knew she was playing with fire as she named White, but she was also certain she was on the right track. It seemed White had a lot of friends in a lot of places. "Cook has a deal with Johnny, so why don't you go back to pretending to be looking for the men responsible for kidnapping me and I'll go back to not remembering any names."  
"Have a nice day Miss Fitch." Reese sneered at her. "I'll see myself out."

"What the actual fuck?" Katie spat out once the office door slammed shut. "He's a fucking cop! He's supposed to help people, how can he-"  
"He must be on Johnny's payroll." Emily sighed as she ran her hands through her hair and bit her lower lip as she tried to think. "Fuck. I'm coming to Bristol with you." Emily spent the next half hour rearranging and cancelling meetings with her secretary before they could finally leave. After Emily had packed and the girls had loaded their cases in to Katie's mini they set off for Bristol. They got caught in the school run traffic, but thankfully had left early enough to miss the rush hour. Of course this meant they got there quicker than Emily expected and before she knew it they were parked outside Effy's apartment; which she guessed was now technically Katie's new home. Effy met them at the door, taking Katie's case off her after a quick kiss. Katie still looked uncomfortable with public displays with Effy, but there was no missing the small genuine smile on her lips. She had seemed to become more at ease the closer they got to Bristol. Emily had been the complete opposite. She was nervous about seeing Naomi again after their last conversation.

"I didn't realise you were coming Ems. Might put a smile on that moody cow's face." Effy smirked as she led them in to the living room and nodded to the blonde curled up on her sofa. Emily stopped in her tracks as her stomach dropped. She hadn't expected to face her so soon. Naomi looked just as startled to see Emily standing there. She got to her feet and marched over to where the other girl stood. Emily wasn't sure what to expect. When the blonde threw her arms around her she felt relief flood through her body.  
"I've missed you." Naomi sighed in to the crease of her neck. "I'm sorry for-"  
"We'll leave you to it." Effy interrupted, reminding the two of them they weren't alone in the room. "Katie and I need a catch up of our own." She winked as she caught Katie's hand and tugged her towards her room. Katie's cheeks were bright red, but she eagerly let Effy lead the way. Giving Emily and Naomi some privacy. They took a seat on the sofa, with Naomi still holding on Emily's hands as she started her apology again. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you'd never-" Emily cut her off with a kiss.

It was brief and chaste; much like their first kiss had been all those weeks ago in the cottage in the woods. It was enough to break the ice though and Naomi leant in for a second kiss. "Hi." She smiled down at Emily as they sat facing each other with their foreheads touching.  
"Hi." Emily replied back, giggling at the absurdity of the situation. She had worried about meeting Naomi again so much that she had forgotten how easy it had been to be around her in the first place. "I've missed this. Missed you."  
"I didn't think you were coming back." Naomi admitted with a sigh as they shifted so they were both lying cuddled up on the sofa. "When Katie came back the first weekend…"  
"Sorry." Emily mumbled in to her neck. "I just needed to sort my head out, you know? I broke up with Freya…" She paused at Naomi's indignant snort. "Moved back home with mum and dad, got the gym back on track. I was getting on top of things, and then Detective Reese turned up at work today; he's the lead detective on my case. He's in on it. He knows White, he as good as threatened me and Katie and he knows about you lot-"  
"Whoa! Calm down Ems! We've got a deal with White. If this Reese guy is getting out of line then Cook can talk to White-"  
"No. I want to talk to White myself." Emily had a vague plan in mind, but it would be more effective if she talked to White. The little redhead was far less threatening than Cook and that was what they needed, not a show of testosterone. Naomi bit her lip, a sign she was worried, but she nodded in agreement.  
"I'll call Cook and get him to set something up…can we; can we just have tonight though?" She pleaded. "Can we just go home and go back to how it was before…just for tonight?"

It was tempting to go back to the safety of the Campbell house and forget about the rest of the world outside, as they had managed to do for so many weeks. Emily smiled and nodded before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "One more night. Tomorrow we need to talk though, about everything…I'll go tell Katie we're leaving."  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Naomi caught her hand as she tried to get up. "Those two are at it like rabbits the second they're alone in a room together." Emily smirked as she pulled Naomi to her feet.  
"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N:** Once again thanks for reading and to everyone who's reviewed. I'm hoping to get this fic finished this week, there's only another chapter or so to go :)


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow, you look…different." Naomi marvelled as Emily stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, adjusting the collar of her shirt before pulling her suit jacket on. The smartly dressed young woman with her blood red hair pulled up in to a bun, looked a far cry from the girl she had first met at the cottage. She had been a little surprised to find out how high up Emily was in her job, presuming that Rob Fitch had just given her the job to play manager; but Emily looked every the bit the young professional as she stood in a black pant suit, wearing a crisp red shirt that helped her vibrant hair look a little more muted and business like.

"Thanks. I think." Emily chuckled as she buttoned up her jacket and fussed with her hair. She needed to look serious and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror she was happy with her attire. Being a manager at such a young age had taught her how much she needed to appear older and more professional when meeting potential clients. That's how she was viewing Jonny White. They each needed something from the other and hopefully the meeting Emily had scheduled would resolve everything once and for all. She had asked Cook to get his uncle to set the meeting up; it hadn't been easy. White was not a fan of Cook and was even less inclined to meet with the girl whose abduction he had been responsible for. Eventually he had relented and agreed, out of fear of being turned in, or curiosity, Emily was unsure; but she did know she would only have one shot with him; she had to make it count.

"You look quite sexy in a suit." Naomi grinned as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pressed her lips to her neck. Emily eagerly leaned in to the kiss, but her expression was troubled.  
"Naomi, you do want this don't you? I mean, you do still want me-"  
"Of course I do." Naomi's arms wrapped around her all the more tightly. "I've missed you so fucking much Ems." She carried on kissing her neck, her hands wandering lower to the waistband of her trousers.  
"I'm serious Naomi." Emily caught her hands and turned around to face her. "I'm giving up everything here, risking my life going to try to deal with a psychopath and…I need to know you want me back." Naomi cupped the smaller girl's cheek and tipped her head up to place a single tender kiss to her lips.  
"I've never wanted anything more…I love you Ems, you know that right?"

Emily nodded, drawing strength from the other girl's conviction. Pulling herself together she gave herself one more quick check in the mirror and followed Naomi downstairs to meet Cook. "Looking good babes." He grinned at her as his eyes blatantly ran over her body. "Me, you and your sister are gonna have to have a little get together, yeah?" Emily ignored his crude remarks, knowing that they were just bravado. Cook was as terrified as she was. If her plan didn't work then they were all screwed. If Johnny let his pet detective loose he could implicate them all in Emily's kidnapping without Johnny's name being mentioned. As they were about to walk out the door Naomi grabbed hold of Cook's arm and glared daggers at him.  
"Look after her."  
"Always, Blondie."

The club they were supposed to be meeting at was packed with the usual weekend revellers and Emily wasn't sure how they were supposed to hold a conversation over the noise, but one of Johnny's thugs led them through to the back of the club where a small office was hidden out of the way. With the door closed behind them most of the noise was kept out, save for the thunderous beat of the bass that seemed to echo through Emily as she took a seat opposite the legendary gangster, Johnny White.

He didn't seem much to look at, just a rather gangly middle aged man with a crappy goatee; but everything about him screamed authority, from the way he sat back in his chair, casually eyeing Emily up, to the way the thugs around him jumped at his every command. "So, you must be Emily Fitch. It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance."  
"Likewise." Emily forced her lips in to a smile and tried to ignore how the other man made her skin crawl.  
"And what can I do for you Miss Fitch?"  
"I'm here to help you Mr White." She kept her tone calm and even as she stared him straight in the eyes.  
"Help me?" He laughed and his fellow goons joined in with him, setting Cook on edge as he sat perched on the end of his seat, ready to fight his way out. Not that they would get far. Most of the lackeys had bulges under their jackets that Emily was willing to bet were guns. If she didn't play her move right then they wouldn't be walking back out of the office again. Gunshots would easily go unnoticed in the noisy club. "Just how do you think you can help me then? A little girl like you…"

"Because we have a mutual problem; your pet policemen, Detective Reese." White tried to play it cool, but Emily was used to reading people to get the upper hand in her line of work, after all two year gym memberships didn't just sell themselves. "It was my understanding, Mr White, that you and Cook had come to an agreement over the matter of my little stay in your cottage." She deliberately kept her wording vague, in case White thought she was trying to entrap him in to saying something that would incriminate him.  
"That we had." His gaze darkened as it settled on Cook. "Water under the bridge, right Cookie?"  
"Right." Cook nodded his head without looking Johnny in the eye. He knew better than to pick a fight and Emily was pretty sure Naomi had threatened him to be on his best behaviour.

"Well your friend Reece doesn't seem to have got the memo. He came to the place I worked and _threatened _me. I think you'll agree it would be best for all of us if we just let this thing drop? After all, we're both professional business people. In fact I'm taking over the management of one of my family's gyms here in Bristol-"  
"Joining your sister? Katie, is it?" He smiled at her, showing his teeth and reminding her that this was his city. He knew everything that happened.  
"That's right." Emily kept her cool. She knew how to play the game. "So I'll be close by, if you ever needed to be in touch."

White sat back in his chair and pressed his finger to his lips, mulling over her words. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke again. "I'm not sure I know a Detective Reece…" Emily felt her heart sink. It hadn't worked. She'd failed and now she, Cook, Naomi and even Katie would be in serious trouble. "I think you know a Reece, don't you Danny?" He turned to one of the goons by the door, who from his vacant expression had probably never heard of Detective Reece. He nodded dumbly anyway, anything to please his boss. "Maybe Danny can have a word with him for you, how about that?" Emily nodded, feeling as dumb and mute as the gormless Danny standing behind her. She felt a small flutter of relief as White extended his hand to her. She shook his hand and tried not to recoil in revulsion as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "A pleasure doing business with you Miss Fitch…however, one I don't hope to repeat." She nodded again and mumbled out her thanks as she got to her feet.

When she and Cook were escorted out of the office they walked straight out of the club and didn't stop until they were four streets over. Cook slumped down against a wall as Emily perched on a seat at a bus stop. "Fucking top notch girlie!" Cook cackled as he finally took what seemed like his first breath since walking in to Johnny's office. "You did it! You fucking did it!" Emily allowed herself a small smile of relief as Cook howled away to himself. Reece wouldn't be bothering them again, and as the lead detective on the case it was unlikely the police would ever get to bottom of Emily's kidnapping. They were safe. Naomi was safe.

"We should go let the other's know." They had agreed to meet at Effy's club and when they arrived the others were already huddled around one of the tables in the VIP area. Katie and Effy were sharing a beanbag and Katie looked wracked with concern. The second she saw Emily her face lit up. Jumping to her feet she pulled her younger twin in for a crushing hug. Naomi followed her, her expression just as relieved at seeing the other girl. "Everything's sorted." Emily reassured her as the blonde fussed over her. "It's over."

"Katie! Move your arse; we're going to be late!" Emily called for her twin for the fourth time that morning. Naomi rolled her eyes as she sat at the breakfast table munching on toast.  
"You know she's too busy shagging Effy to hear you, right?" She teased the redhead as she started threatening to leave without her sister.  
"You know that's my twin you're talking about, right?" Emily shot back as she swiped a piece of toast from the blonde's plate.  
"Thought there was a resemblance." The blonde mused. She waited for Emily to finish munching on the bite of toast she'd taken before pulling her down for a kiss. "Well, when I start this new job next week, we can start looking for a place of our own and leave Effy and Katie to it."

"I'm frightened they might shag themselves to death if we leave them alone." The youngest twin wrinkled her nose as she heard some very incriminating moans coming from Effy and Katie's room, which at least confirmed her twin would be tearing herself away from her girlfriend sometime soon.  
"That's how I want to go." Naomi replied with a serious expression on her face and a cheeky twinkle in her eye. Emily smiled and shook her head at her before bending down for another kiss.  
"We'll get right on that when I get back from work…Katie! Hurry up!"

**A/N: **That's it folks :) Sorry it's taken so long for me to finish, I just hate ending stories, hopefully I did it justice! Once again a big thank you to everyone who's been reading and to those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue.


End file.
